Mighty to Save
by Googz333
Summary: UPDATE! X-Over with The Avengers . Kim has been turned evil by Loki of Asgard, and he plans for her to lead his galactic army to enslave Earth. Is there anyone powerful enough to not only save the world, but rescue Kim from this self-proclaimed god? T/Kim, Jason/Kat, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione Final Installment in the "Ghost of Me" Series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, nor any of the rights to The Avengers, Power Rangers, Harry Potter. But I have ideas for how I'd like the characters to all interact together

A/N: This is the final installment of the "Ghost of Me" Series. This includes "By Your Side," "Ghost of Me," "How He Loves Us," and "Whispers in the Dark." Hopefully, with flashbacks and such, you should be able to follow if you haven't read the stories. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. And as always, feedback/reviews are always appreciated!

A/N 2: Throughout the story, there will be exact quotes from "The Avengers."

A/N 3: "Mighty to Save" is the name of a song by Hillsong

Chapter 1 – Mighty to Save

**It had been 7 years since the end of the great wizarding war, where Harry Potter and his friends defeated Lord Voldemort. In doing so, they secured freedom from the oppression of his death eaters both for themselves, as well as for the non-magical people, also known as muggles. In that battle, they enlisted the help of six teenagers with attitude, who were given special abilities to combat the magical talent of their enemies. Though there were losses, they emerged victorious.**

**Thomas Oliver, their leader, had thought he would be able to finally settle down after five full years of serving as a ranger. He opened a school, along with his girlfriend Kim, and good friends Jason and Katherine Scott (at the time, Katherine Hillard) to invest his life in students through teaching martial arts. But once a ranger, always a ranger... trouble seemed to never leave him alone.**

**Though the death eaters had disbanded, Lucius Malfoy yearned for revenge, and teamed with demons from Sunnydale to avenge his reputation, wanting to destroy the rangers from the inside out. But he was merely a puppet, though he never realized it. As he moved to destroy them, another used him to gain himself a powerful ally in Miss Kimberly Hart. Lucius did not see why this Trickster was so interested in her, but this man pursued her, and captured her for his cause.**

**The Trickster finally revealed himself to be Loki of Asgard, and now thirsts for war. He was given a scepter from an unknown alien, linked to the power of the mighty tesseract, a power unmatched by any other. With it, he put Kimberly under his control, forced to do his bidding. And now, with his new army, the Chitauri, and his generals of Kim and Lucius under his wing, he was ready to begin his invasion of Earth. The question remains... is there a team that can fight against this new force? To bring Kim back to the side of light? To defend the people who stand no chance against him? Is someone... anyone... mighty enough to save?**

*S.H.I.E.L.D. base, small island 20 miles off the coast of NYC*

The sound of the helicopter signaled to Agent Phil Coulson that the evacuation call was the real deal, and not just some prank. He and Agent Maria Hill waited near the landing pad, as the manned vessel touched down on the ground. The door opened, revealing Nick Fury as he hopped out of the chopper. He was the director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, also known as S.H.I.E.L.D.

"How bad is it?" Fury asked as he joined Hill and Coulson, and they began to walk towards the entrance of their base.

"We don't know yet," Coulson replied as they walked through the doors. "Mr. Cranston and Dr. Selvig were working on it, they said it was misbehaving."

"Sir, the tesseract, with all that energy... we don't know what's going to happen," Agent Hill commented.

"Coulson, head up the evac on sub-levels 2 and 3," Fury directed. "Agent Hill, I need you to get the Phase 2 prototypes locked and loaded with all of sub-level 1."

"Sir, don't you think we should just leave them, considering what would happen if this thing did melt down?" Hill questioned.

"Until there comes such a time where the world ends, we should go on assuming the world will continue to spin on," Fury retorted. "Get phase 2 into those humvees, and get the hell out of here." Hill complied, leaving him as the only one going towards the research and development lab on the ground level floor. The room was huge, designed for multiple projects and test runs. However, everyone's attention was currently on the cosmic cube, or the tesseract. There were scientists and agents milling around, with Dr. Selvig and Billy Cranston the main men working on the cube.

"Give me some good news, gentlemen," Fury said.

"The tesseract is misbehaving," Dr. Selvig explained in his heavy accent.

"Coulson told me that all ready," Fury replied. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well... as we've been researching the cube," Billy started, "it has seemed that though we can use it as an energy source, it has been dormant."

"Dormant?" Fury asked.

"Yeah, it's like a volcano lying dormant for years, and then it activates," Billy continued.

"So you're saying this cube is alive?" Fury asked. Billy nodded his head. "Has anyone tampered with it aside from you two?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Dr. Selvig replied.

"Maybe Agent Barton has seen something, he has a keen eye for these sorts of things," Fury said. "Where is he?"

"The Hawk?" Selvig asked. "He's cooped up in his nest," he said, pointing up to a catwalk above them.

"Billy, I want you to take the prototypes and get the hell out of here, understand?" Fury said, pointing to the white, red, and pink suitcases on the counter.

"Yes sir," he replied, grabbing the white and red ones. "I'll be back for the third in a minute." As he left, Fury made his way up to see Agent Barton.

"What are you seeing?" Fury asked him. "Any tampering?" They began to walk down to the main part of the lab.

"Well, I've been watching this thing ever since it activated," Barton explained. "If it's being tampered with, it hasn't been from this side."

"What do you mean, this side?"

"Well, the cube can be like a doorway, right?" Barton asked. Fury merely shrugged his shoulders. "Well, a door opens two ways." Suddenly, the cube began to shoot a beam of energy towards the back of the room, creating what appeared to be a wormhole, the opposite end appearing to be the darkness of space. The opening did not close, but did begin to shrink, the energy surrounding it beginning to make it's way to the ceiling. Appearing from it were two forms... one dressed in green robes, with a scepter in his hand. The other very petite, a woman, wearing a very odd looking armor, reminding Selvig of the Asgardian armor he had seen a year prior.

Agents began to close on the duo, but the man in green robes fired a beam from his scepter, vaporizing them. He fired another shot at Fury and Barton, but Barton pushed him out of the way, both narrowly escaping the same fate. The young woman ran and flipped over a couple of the agents, stabbing one of them with a sword she had, and then kicked another, sending him to the cold hard floor.

Selvig still stood near the cube, stunned by what he saw, while Agent Barton hurried over to grab his gun. The man in green robes saw him, and though Barton was able to get shots off, it made no difference. The bullets bounced off the man as if his whole body was impervious to them, and then took his scepter and plunged the tip of it into his chest.

"I'll give you this," the man said. "You have heart." He grinned wickedly as Barton's eyes glossed over, indicating that he was now under this man's control. As he did this, Fury collected himself and got to the cube, and carefully placed a cloth over it and placed it in it's protective case.

"You're Loki, Thor's brother?" Selvig pieced together.

"Ahh... yes, you've met him," Loki grinned. "You're the wise scientist, Dr. Erik Selvig, aren't you? You may be useful to me." Loki then walked briskly and did the same to him as he had done to Barton. "I will show you the truth, the wonders of the tesseract that you've always wanted to see."

"Yes... I would like that," Selvig answered.

"Sir!" The girl shouted. "The cube!"

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you," Loki commented, realizing she was referring to Fury trying to take the cube, along with the pink suitcase that was still lying on the table. He turned to face Loki.

"Stand down, Asgardian," Fury commented. "We have no quarrel with your people."

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki replied with a sly grin. "I'm here to reveal the devastating truth to you."

"And what truth is that?" Fury replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"That freedom is an illusion," Loki replied. "Until you understand that the idea of freedom is what truly enslaves you, you will never be free."

"And you think that you're going to show us that how?" Fury asked.

"By creating war... I will force you to bow down to me, and I will rule to truly give freedom to you all."

"Well that's very interesting..." Fury started, but Barton cut him off.

"Sir he's stalling."

"Barton is right," Selvig continued. "He means to keep us here until the building implodes, the energy from the wormhole is unstable."

"Well then, we should finish what we came here for," Loki replied. He nodded his head to Barton, who then raised his gun and shot Fury in the chest, and he flew backwards. Barton picked up the case with the cube, while the young woman grabbed the pink case. "Let's go." The four of them headed towards one of the evacuation tunnels, where both Agent Hill and Billy were. As the four walked by, Hill noticed Barton with two strangely dressed people, so she didn't think to check them. However, a radio transmission came over her walkie talkie from Fury.

"Alert, Barton's been compromised." She looked, and Billy turned to see not only Barton drawing his weapon, but noticed the girl as well.

"Kimberly?" He asked.

"Get down!" Hill shouted, and as Barton began to fire, the ducked for cover behind one of the dividing walls. Hill tried to fire back, but by the time she was able to, Barton had gotten into a truck and they sped off with Loki and Kimberly in the bed of it.

"Sir," Agent Hill said, speaking into her walkie-talkie. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, got hit in the vest, I'll be fine," he replied. "They have the Tesseract AND the pink prototype!"

"Cranston and I are on it," Hill copied.

"Wait... what?" Billy asked.

"You're coming with me," she replied as she ran over to another vehicle. He jumped in the passenger side, and before she sped off, she handed him a handgun. "You know how to use one?" He merely nodded, thinking back to the days of when he used a blade blaster. They sped off, trying to catch up with them as they drove through the underground tunnels. As they did, they noticed the shaking above them, the ceiling beginning to collapse.

"What's going on?" Hill asked.

"The cube must have set off a chain reaction," Billy speculated. "This place is going to blow, step on it!" As they continued, the finally saw Loki and Kimberly. They tried to catch up further, but as soon as Loki cleared the tunnel, it caved in on them.

Nick Fury, with the help of Agent Coulson, were able to escape in another vehicle. As they cleared the demolition, Fury got back on the radio.

"Agent Hill, what's your status?" They heard nothing but static on the line. "Agent Hill? Billy?"

"We're here sir," she finally replied back. "We're both okay, but we're making our way out of the tunnels still. They caved in."

"What's our status on Barton?"

"They're long gone," she replied.

"Damn," he cursed. "Okay, let's reconvene at 0700, Pacific Time. Because that's where we're going, site B."

"Site B?" Hill asked.

"Billy knows about it, he can guide you there, Fury out."

"Director Fury," Coulson said. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to catch a chopper out of here, and you're going to call in Agent Romanoff to meet us there."

"And then what?"

"We get ready."

*Outskirts of Angel Grove, CA*

Agent Hill and Billy looked on as they rode inside their helicopter. They felt dead, as they packed up and flew through the night to get there, not to mention that they were still exhausted from the evacuation and impromptu battle. Billy still couldn't believe that it was Kimberly dressed up in that armor. He hadn't heard from her since she left for the pan-globals, and he hadn't thought about her since her break up with Tommy. _'How in the world did she end up with this guy?'_ he thought to himself.

"Mr. Cranston?" The pilot said, interrupting Billy from his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked.

"We're near the location you told us, but we don't see anything," the pilot replied.

"It's ok, just touch down at the coordinates provided to you," Billy answered.

"Where exactly are we going, anyway?" Agent Hill asked.

"The former base of the Power Rangers."

"Power Rangers?" She asked. "Wasn't that your inspiration for the prototypes you were working on?"

"Yeah," he said, tapping the white and read suitcases that rested next to him. "That and Stark's Iron Man suit."

"How do you have the knowledge of them... from what I gathered, though S.H.I.E.L.D knows of the rangers, we never really could track them, aside from the group that revealed themselves to the world back when Astronema was around."

"Astronema?" Billy asked.

"You didn't know of her?"

"No... that was after my time. Since I've been working for Director Fury, I've been pretty out of the loop."

"After your time?" Hill asked.

"Yeah... I was Earth's first blue ranger." Hill did her best to hide her shock, but by the time she thought of questions to ask him, they had touched down. "Stay here," he said to the pilots as he and Agent Hill got out of the chopper, with the two prototypes in tow. As they got out, Hill was surprised at what she saw. Piles and piles of rubble and busted up equipment, the place was in ruins.

"Fury brought us out here to plan in these ruins?" She asked.

"Not exactly," Billy grinned. He walked to the middle of the floor, and knelt down and lifted up a piece of the flooring, like a tile that could be lifted. Hill went over to see what he was doing, and realized he was punching in a code. Suddenly, they heard a noise and saw an elevator rising from the floor, about 20 feet from where they were situated. It was massive, it could easily fit a small army. The front of it was like and old metal gate, allowing you to see the floors you pass through each time you passed a floor. They went in and the elevator descended about 10 levels down, Hill becoming more and more amazed as she looked at each level. It was a fully operational underground headquarters.

The elevator finally stopped, and the gates opened to a lobby which led to a hallway. "This way," Billy said. They followed the hallway and made it to a door. Billy placed his thumb into a small scanner by it. "Welcome, William Cranston," a robotic voice said. The door opened, and Billy and Agent Hill walked into what could only be described as a fully operational war room.

"Welcome," Director Fury said, along side Agent Coulson and Agent Natasha Romanoff, also known as the Black Widow. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"How did you do this?" Agent Hill asked.

"Well, it was merely remodeling," Billy answered. "We're currently in what we called the power chamber. This is where the power rangers would gather to prepare for battles against Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and the Machine Empire."

"Since Billy has come into the fold, we thought it would be wise to come up with a secret location for S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury explained. "Billy introduced us to this place, and since then we have been able to construct it and make it fully operational to us."

"How are we keeping this secret?" Agent Romanoff asked. "Did we kill off all the workers that helped build this place?"

"No," Billy answered.

"Then how is this place a secured location?" She asked again.

"I'm happy to answer that question," a voice said, not belonging to any of the five that were in the room.

"Who was that?" Agent Hill asked.

"Allow me to introduce to you the late Albus Dumbledore," Fury answered, pointing to a painting on the wall.

"Thank you Director Fury," Dumbledore replied. "As you may have heard, I'm the LATE Albus Dumbledore... so, I'm not really alive. Which should give you a clue as how I can talk to you from a portrait. I am, or was, in fact a wizard. There is, in fact, a whole community of wizards living among you, and it was they who helped build this place. They too live in secret, so S.H.I.E.L.D made a, oh how do you say it... yes, a contract with wizards from the magical government in the United States."

"Wait... so let me get this straight," Agent Hill said. She pointed to the portrait. "You're a dead wizard that can still talk to us, and there's a whole wizard community that helped re-build this thing." Then she pointed to Billy. "And you, who were brought in as a scientific consultant, are one of Earth's first power rangers and helped engineer this whole thing?"

"I'd say that's pretty accurate," Director Fury answered.

"Young William is more than a consultant," Dumbledore continued. "A long time ago, there was a prophecy concerning a war, and that William would be key in securing it. That was why he was brought here."

"And now an Asgardian with magical powers comes to wage war, stealing a power source that Billy has been working with ever since he got here," Fury stated. "I think we need to use the prototypes that you were designing."

"But they aren't fully operational," Billy responded. "The only one that was ready to go was stolen by Loki. And he's got someone that can utilize it."

"Then we get our best agents, train them up to use them, and we get them on-line," Fury said.

"I'd be happy to try it out," Agent Coulson said.

"With all due respect, Phil," Billy interrupted. "I think we need people who know how to wield the power, especially considering that the girl who stole the pink prototype was Earth's first pink ranger, Kimberly Hart."

"Then who do you suggest?" Fury asked. "You?"

"No... I suggest the world's two greatest power rangers, the former White and Red rangers."

"Are you sure we should bring in civilians on this?" Romanoff asked.

"I think you should trust William's judgment," Dumbledore replied from his portrait. This peeved Romanoff, but Fury agreed with him.

"I trust you Billy. In the mean time, they aren't our only hope. I hope to bring them in as part of the team." This caught Billy's attention, as he had no idea what Fury meant by this.

"Team?"

"The Avengers Initiative," Agent Coulson replied.

"Billy you recruit those two and bring them back here to enable the suits," Fury directed. "Agent Hill, you're mission is to get Steve Rogers here."

"Captain America?" Coulson asked, his enthusiasm evident. "I could go get him?"

"Coulson, I appreciate your fervor for Mr. Rogers, but I need you on something else."

"Right," he said, knowing who he meant.

"Romanoff, you're on the big guy," Fury said.

"Director Fury, you know that Stark trusts me about as far as he can throw me."

"Oh, I've got Stark," Coulson replied. "You get the big guy."

"Wait," she said, realizing what Fury and Coulson meant. "Banner?" They nodded their heads. "Bozhe moi."

"We need to hurry," Fury said. "Remember, aside from Billy, the rest of you are to bring the recruits to the helicarrier."

"Nicholas, might I suggest one other member for your team," Dumbledore spoke up from his portrait.

"Who are you thinking?" Fury asked.

"I think a young wizard may be apt to help you in this, he has valuable experience and has worked with the rangers before. I believe he's also had a run in with this Loki fellow, and might be able to offer valuable assistance."

"You speak of Mr. Potter?" Fury asked.

"You sure we should be trusting the words of a weird guy speaking from a portrait," Romanoff replied.

"He's not just some weird guy," Fury replied,pointing to Dumbledore's portrait. "Besides, I know who he speaks of. Harry Potter is an auror, a government official of the ministry of magic in England. He's their top man, and he's tangled with the baddest of the bad. He could also help us understand Loki's magic."

"What about Thor?" Agent Coulson asked.

"We have no idea if Thor of Asgard is coming, so it's best to assume he won't be here to fight with us."

"Ok, so who's going to get this Harry guy?" Romanoff asked. "I could pick him up after picking up Banner."

"I'll go," Fury said. "I know how to get through the defensive charms that the wizards use. The rest of you, I'm going to be adding details to our three other team members to the avengers files, so they'll be up to date once you give them to you perspective recruits." They waited for more instructions, but Fury just looked agitated. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's move! We've got a world to defend."

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading! Please remember to leave a review!

Googz333


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, that privilege belongs to Saban, Stan Lee, and JK Rowling.

A/N: As an FYI, this is taking place after Dino Thunder, around the Summer of 2005. All the Marvel Cinematic Universe is taking place a few years earlier than in the movies themselves to line up with this timeline.

A/N 2: Thanks so much for reading, and for those who have reviewed so far! It's humbling to see all of you who are following and reading and reviewing, and I'm incredibly grateful for it!

A/N 3: For those who aren't too familiar with anything other than Power Rangers, this might be a rough chapter for you in terms of following along. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.

Mighty to Save – Chapter 2

*Abandoned Research Facility, Location Unknown*

It was a dark and stormy night, and the outside of the facility was completely lifeless. There wasn't a trace of activity, and certainly it wouldn't be expected to contain anything of importance. Yet, a cloud of what looked like smoke trailed through the sky, cascading towards the ground. It landed, revealing Lucius Malfoy, who now stood at the entrance of the seemingly abandoned facility. He entered and took the elevator down, the doors revealing a flurry of activity. Researchers of all kinds were attending to the cube in the center of the room.

"Lucius," Loki said, appearing with Kim and Agent Barton by his sides. "Good of you to join us."

"My Lord," he gave a small bow. "How may I assist you?"

"For now, just make sure we're on schedule," Loki answered.

"I see the scepter has allowed you to coerce certain people to our cause," Lucius said, pointing to Kim and Barton.

"Loki has merely opened our eyes," Kim replied. "Soon, we will be set to win the earth for him."

"And what makes you say that?" Lucius asked.

"The pink ranger prototype," Agent Barton replied. "It harnesses the power of the tesseract. Once we are able to figure out how to stabilize the full power of the tesseract, we'll be able to bring Loki's army, and Kimberly will be able to lead them into battle."

"Good," Lucius replied.

"Just remember our agreement, Lucius," Loki said. "If you serve me, you may sit at my right hand as I rule."

"Master," Kim interrupted. "Shall I transform?"

Loki merely smiled and motioned his hand towards the prototype. "Here it is," Loki said, picking it up and giving it to Kim. "Open it." She put it down on the table and undid the locks and swung open the top of it. She peered into it to see a pink device and a key, along with a ipad tablet which only blinked the word: execute. She slipped the device onto her wrist and slid the key into it. At first, nothing happened. She peered into the tablet, which was fastened to the back of the briefcase, and slid the lockbar over. At this point, it read "please enter the passcode to finalize."

"Billy, do you really think you're going to keep me from the power I deserve," she said. She typed in the word 'Pterodactyl,' and as the ipad replied 'password accepted,' she began to feel a surge of energy. The wrist device became magnetic, and the force of it pulled Kim's wrist to a separate compartment of the suitcase, a smaller suitcase in itself. She pulled out the smaller component, and it began to mechanically separate and encase Kimberly in itself. Within a matter of seconds, the suitcase became a uniform, similar to the one Kim had worn when battling Ivan Ooze, but instead of a coin on her chest, instead it was a blue orb, which symbolized the power source it used.

"How do you feel?" Loki asked.

"I feel ready to lead your army, Loki."

*The Burrow*

Mr. Weasley, and the rest of the Weasley family, were helping raise the party tent in preparation for another wedding in their family. Two years before it had been Harry and Ginny, and now Ron and Hermione were finally ready to walk down the aisle. It had been a rocky road for the pair, as they had broken up and gotten back together more than a few times. However, it was clear to them that they were meant for each other, despite the fact they got on each others nerves.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all stepped inside while the rest of their families, including Hermione's parents who were muggles, helped set up for tomorrow's festivities.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Ron said.

"That's only the 400th time you've said that," Harry joked.

"Honestly, Ronald, contain yourself," Hermione quipped. "It's not like you're going to be walking down an aisle with a ridiculously long dress, one which is easy to step on and trip and fall... oh that would be embarrassing."

"It really isn't all that hard," Ginny said. "You'll do great... it's going to be a fantastic day."

"Yeah, and just remember," Harry added. "At the end of the day, you're married. Regardless of what happens."

"Just hope that crazy psychopath that captured Kim doesn't show up," Ron said. "If that guy shows up..."

"I don't think he would," Hermione reasoned. "I mean, we haven't seen a trace of him for five years. I feel so bad for Tommy."

"Speaking of him, is he, Jason, or Katherine coming?" Harry asked.

"No," Hermione replied. "We sent an owl to both. Jason and Kat replied saying they would love to, but are too busy. Tommy's invite never made it to him. It's like he disappeared."

"I can't blame him, after what happened," Ron said. "I just hope he's ok."

"I'm sure he's fine," Harry replied. "How are you two doing?"

"Nervous and excited," Hermione said.

"Agreed," Ron stated, smiling at Hermione, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "It's kind of crazy to think of where we've come from."

"Yeah, between all our arguments, the wizarding war..." Hermione started to speak, but then her voice trailed off. "Do you hear that?" Although they were about to say no, suddenly they heard a sound in the distance. At first it was like a low buzzing sound, but quickly it became louder and louder, but they had no idea what it was. The four of them ran out the door to see what it was, and they, along with the rest of the Weasley's, were astonished with what they saw.

"What's a helicopter doing here in the Burrow?" Hermione asked.

"A what?" Ron asked. Mr. and Mrs. Granger overheard them, and joined in the conversation.

"A helicopter, it's something us muggles use, particularly for short-range flight or military use," Mr. Granger explained. They heard him, but barely considering the aircraft was now landing in the green pasture by the recently assembled party tent. "It looks American."

"American?" Harry asked. The door opened, and Director Fury, dressed in black trench coat, pants, shirt, and donning his eye patch, hopped out of the vessel with a case in his hands. The chopper finally started to stop the propellers, and it soon quieted down. Mr. Weasley approached him first.

"Excuse me sir... but... how did you find your way in here?" He asked. "Furthermore, what is that marvelous contraption... are you one of Ron and Hermione's guests?"

"One question at a time," Fury replied with a small grin. "Arthur Weasley, my name is Nick Fury, I direct an American Government Division named S.H.I.E.L.D. I found my way in here because our agency has worked closely with the American Magical Government for quite some time."

"So... you're not one of Ron and Hermione's guests?" He asked.

"Sadly, I've haven't met them... yet," he said, looking at them, along with Harry and Ginny. "But I've heard great things about them. If they weren't getting married and going on their honeymoon, I'd probably be here to speak with them too. But instead, I'm here to talk to one Harry James Potter." Harry stepped forward at the call of his name.

"Why do you need to speak with me, sir?" He asked. He wasn't sure whether to trust this man or not.

"Because Albus Dumbledore seems to think that you can be of service to us, and I know he's right," Fury replied.

"Dumbledore has been dead for..."

"You and I both know that the former Headmaster of Hogwarts has ways of passing on advice," Fury interjected. "His portrait hangs in our war room. It was a gift from your boss, Minister Shacklebolt."

"Kingsley?" Ron asked surprisingly.

"We go back a ways... as do Albus and I," Fury shared.

"Ok, so you want me to be of help to you, what can I do?" Harry asked.

"Come with me," Fury said as he began to walk from the pack.

"Wait, we're coming too," Ginny said, Ron and Hermione confirming they wanted to hear what was going on as well.

"Guys, I don't think..."

"It's ok, Mr. Potter," Fury interrupted. "Your wife, brother in-law and future sister-in-law are welcome to see too."

"The rest of you, if you could keep working on the wedding?" Hermione asked as she began to walk away with the others. Mr. Weasley tried to say something but Molly, his wife, stopped him.

"Let them go, dear," she said. "They're aurors, they can handle themselves."

The five of them walked into an isolated part of the field, and then Fury spoke. "Ever hear of an Asgardian named Loki?" Harry nodded his head, and Fury continued. "Many years ago, after World War II, we discovered a power source called the Tesseract. It may be the most powerful source of energy we've ever discovered, so we began to research it. We even made some prototype weapons, suits that you four would be familiar with." Fury opened the case he was carrying, and it projected a hologram for all to see.

"Power rangers?" Ron asked.

"That's right," Fury explained. "We, more or less, completed three of them, but then Loki stole both the Tesseract AND the pink prototype."

"He has Kim with him, doesn't he?" Harry asked. "So she can use it to help his cause?" Fury nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"After the wedding, I want you to come in and be a part of a team," Fury said. "We're calling it the avengers initiative."

"And who would be a part of this team?" Harry asked.

"See for yourself," Fury replied, the hologram now showing the rest of the team.

"Jason and Tommy are part of it?" Ron asked.

"We hope," Fury replied.

"Who are the rest of these guys?" Hermione asked. "How could people like this Agent Barton or Agent Romanoff be part of this team? They seem ordinary."

"Or this Steve Rogers, fellow?" Ginny asked. "He doesn't seem all that tough." Fury only grinned.

"I would have thought that since your last war, you'd have realized the power of mere muggles," Fury replied.

"Good point," Harry confessed.

"Here, this is a device to give you our location," Fury said, throwing a tiny object to him. "Until then, enjoy the wedding." He turned around and entered the chopper, and soon left in a wave of sound. As he was in the distance, Ginny turned to Harry.

"Can I come with you?"

"And what about us?" Ron asked, pointing to him and Hermione.

"For now, I think I should just go," Harry said.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked with a small scowl.

"Because you're getting married," he pointed to the two of them. "And Ginny, while I appreciate your desire to help, I need you here. Last time I took on Loki, it was an utter mismatch. If I fail... if this Avengers team fails, I need you to lead the second wave."

"Ok," Ginny submitted.

"Look, I'm not leaving til after the party tomorrow," Harry explained. "After that, I'm leaving, and I want you, Ginny, to get in touch with Kingsley. We're going to need all hands on deck if this thing gets past the States."

*Calcutta, India*

Bruce Banner, dressed in a purple button-down shirt and jeans, was wandering the city streets following a little girl who had come to him for help. A virus had been spreading, one that few could treat, and Banner had been devoting his life to helping the people who became infected with it. This girl came to him claiming her mother was sick, so he followed. After clearing the major part of the city they came to a house that was on the city's outskirts. He followed the girl into the house, and as he looked around for the mother, he realized the girl immediately went to a window and climbed through it. He had been played.

"Should have got paid up front, Banner," he said to himself.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle," a voice said from behind him. He turned to see a beautiful woman, but he got the sense she was more than just eye-candy.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret," he replied.

"Then what is it?" She asked, moving towards him. "Yoga?"

"You brought me to the edge of the city, smart," he answered, not falling for her seduction. "I uh... assume the whole place is surrounded?"

"Just you and me," she replied simply.

"And your actress buddy," he said, referring to the girl. "Is she a spy too? Do they start that young?"

"I did."

"Who are you?"

"Natasha Romanoff."

"Are you here to kill me, Miss Romanoff? Because that's not gonna workout for everyone."

"No, no, of course not," She replied. "I'm here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D."

"How did they find me?" He asked.

"We never lost you, doctor. We've kept our distance, even helped keep some other interested parties off your scent."

"Why?" He asked, not buying her story.

"Nick Fury seems to trust you," she said. "But now we need you to come in."

"What if I said no?"

"I'll pursuade you," she said, again moving a little closer towards him, only the table in the middle of the room separating the two.

"And... what if the other guy says no?" He asked, referring to the Hulk that raged inside him.

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you wanna break that streak."

"I don't always get what I want."

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe," she shared, changing her tactics.

"Well, those I actively try to avoid," he said sarcastically.

"This is the tesseract," she said while pulling up a picture of it on her smartphone, showing it to Banner. "It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet."

"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?"

"Well, he wants you to find it," she explained. "It's been taken. It omits a gamma signature that's too weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where I'd be."

"So... Fury isn't after the monster?"

"Not that he's told me."

"And he tells you everything?" Banner pressed her, still skeptical of what she was telling him.

"Talk to Fury, he needs you on this," she urged him.

"He needs me in a cage?" He pressed even further.

"No one's gonna put you in a..."

"Stop lying to me!" He ferociously interrupted, slamming his arms down on the table in front of him. She pulled her gun and pointed it at him, breathing heavy, trembling that the monster inside was about to make its way out.

"I'm sorry," he said with a small grin. "That was mean, I just wanted to see what you'd do. Why don't we do this the easy way, where you don't use that, and the other guy doesn't make a mess? Okay?" She hesitated, continuing to stare a hole where she would shoot if she needed too. "Natasha." Finally she blinked at the sound of her name, and lifted her shoulder.

"Stand down," she said, obviously into a microphone she was wearing. "We're good here."

"So..." Banner said. "Just you and me, huh?"

*Stark Tower, NYC*

Tony Stark, wearing the Iron Man suit, had just returned from completing a new arc reactor under the sea, giving his new tower at least one whole year of clean energy. As he approached the inside of the tower, his collection of state-of-the-art machinery took off the complex suit, and walked towards his girlfriend and business partner Pepper Potts, who had been waiting for him as they tested their new project.

"Levels are holding steady... I think," she said to him. He stood next to her as they looked at the vitals on the computer screen.

"Of course they are, I was directly involved. Which brings me to my next question: how does it feel to be a genius?" He asked.

"Well... I wouldn't really know now, would I?" She chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked. "All this, came from you."

"No, all this came from that," she replied, pointing to the miniature arc reactor that lived in his chest.

"Give yourself some credit, please," he continued to playfully banter with her. "Stark Tower is your baby. Give yourself... twelve percent of the credit."

"Twelve percent?" She asked. Tony was having a tough time whether the offense in her voice was mocked or real.

"An argument can be made for fifteen," he replied, hoping it was enough to make her feel better.

"Twelve percent for my baby? She asked again.

"Well... I did do all the heavy lifting. Literally, I lifted the heavy things," He explained. "And sorry, but the security snafu? That was on you." She looked at him with cold eyes, and he knew he was digging himself into a bigger and bigger hole. "I'm going to pay for that comment about percentages in some subtle way later, aren't I?"

"Not going to be that subtle," she replied coolly.

"I'll tell you what, the next building's gonna say 'Potts' on the tower."

"On the lease!" She argued, but now a bit more playfully. Suddenly JARVIS, Tony's A.I., alerted him.

"Sir, Agent Coulson is on the line," JARVIS said.

"What does this guy want," he said to himself. He picked up his phone and clicked to pick up.

"Mr. Stark," Coulson said over the phone. "We need to talk."

"You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message."

"This is urgent," Coulson continued.

"Then leave it urgently," he said. Suddenly, the elevator opened across from them, and Coulson stepped into the room. "Security breach." He looked over to Pepper. "This one's on you."

"Mr. Stark," Coulson uttered again.

"Phil, come on in," Pepper responded, going over to greet him warmly.

"Phil? Uh, his first name is Agent," Stark replied.

"We need you to come in, Mr. Stark. Take a look at this." He tried to hand him a briefcase, but he refused.

"I don't like being handed things," he replied.

"Well, I do," Pepper said, taking the case from Coulson. "Here you go," she said, then handing it to Tony. He looked at it and turned around to put it on his desk.

"Consulting hours are from 8-5 every other Tuesday," he replied, obviously trying to get rid of Coulson.

"I'm not here to bring you in as a consultant," he said. "We're bringing the team together."

"The avengers?" Pepper said ecstatically.

"The avengers initiative is dead," Stark said. "And besides, I thought I didn't qualify. What was it... I'm volatile, self-obsessed, and I don't play well with others."

"That doesn't matter now," Coulson countered. "Look at the case, and see for yourself." Tony gave Coulson a look, but Pepper came back over to encourage him.

"Just take a look, Tony."

"I just... I thought we were having a moment," Tony shared.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment," she said sarcastically.

"Ok... I'll take a look," he said, realizing that Pepper had won this battle. He opened the case to find a hologram floating in the air.

"What is all of this?" Pepper asked.

"This..." Tony tried to explain, but all he saw were other heroes, Loki, and a description of the tesseract, and the research that went with it.

"I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight," Pepper said

"Tomorrow," Tony argued.

"You've got homework... a lot of homework," she replied.

"Fine," he acquiesed. "One question, agent," he said, turning to Coulson. "I've heard of some of these guys. But Harry Potter, Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott? Who are they?"

"From what Director Fury has told me, the one young man is a wizard, and the other two are the earth's finest power rangers."

"So the avengers initiative has dissolved into cheap parlor tricks and a couple of spandex wearing weirdos, no wonder why you needed to call me in."

"We don't need you that much," Coulson replied firmly. "We'll see you soon."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

Googz333


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, that privilege belongs to Saban, Stan Lee, and JK Rowling.

A/N: As an FYI, this is taking place after Dino Thunder, around the Summer of 2005. All the Marvel Cinematic Universe is taking place a few years earlier than in the movies themselves to line up with this timeline.

A/N 2: Thanks so much for reading, and for those who have reviewed so far! It's humbling to see all of you who are following and reading and reviewing, and I'm incredibly grateful for it!

Mighty to Save – Chapter 3

*New York, NY*

The punching bag continued to take on punishment, strike after strike landing in the middle of it. The man delivering the pain was remembering pain of his own. Memories of the war that he had fought, though it had happened so long ago. And yet his memories were fresh, preserved much like his body in the ice. Steve Rogers continued to drive his closed fists into the belly of the bag, the chains holding it securely to the ceiling swinging precariously as they seemed to inch more loose as he remembered more of the bullets flying over his head, explosions feet away from him, and dear friends losing their lives around him. He cocked his arm and swung with fury, and the strike dislodged the bag from it's secured place. He looked without surprise, as he had lined up a set of replacement bags near him, and merely hung a new one up in its place. Maria Hill had wandered in without him noticing, and she was awed to see the strength of the original super soldier. He began to punch the new bag, before she interrupted him.

"Trouble sleeping, Mr. Rogers?" Hill asked. He turned with a frown on his face.

"Honestly, I don't really want to, considering I've been asleep for 60 years," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Director Fury sent me," she replied.

"Are you here with a mission, ma'am?"

"I am." He began to unravel the tape from his hands while he went to sit down at a table near them.

"Trying to get me back into the world?" He asked.

"We need you to help us save it," she answered. "I believe you're aware of this?" She handed him the holographic file, showing the tesseract.

"Yeah... The Red Skull used that as his primary weapon," he replied. "HYDRA nearly wiped us out with it until he lost control of its power. I thought it was lost in the ocean."

"When Howard Stark searched for you, he found it instead," she explained. "We need you to help us recover it. It's been stolen by Loki, a threat of the highest order." He looked at the file and started to see the rest of the team that they were recruiting.

"You recovered it, and now you're using it to power these suits?" Rogers asked.

"Yes, we wanted to try and help create a response team when threats arise," she replied. "Stark's Iron Man suit is powered by one energy source, but we thought the tesseract might be another viable option. Sadly, it's fallen into the wrong hands." At this point, Rogers stood up and began to walk from the room.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"As soon as possible," she replied. "As we pack up, any initial suggestions to what we should do?"

"No, but I can tell you should have done."

"What's that?" She asked.

"You should have left the cube at the bottom of the ocean."

*Reefside, CA*

Jason and Katherine Scott had arrived hours before to Tommy's home. They hadn't seen him since that fateful day that he handed over his co-ownership of the Yellow Frog Arts and Athletics Complex to Jason, leaving him and Kat as the sole owners. However, when they saw on the news that there were new rangers in Reefside, Jason could recognize the Black Ranger instantly... Tommy had found a way to design new ranger powers.

However, when they got there, he was once again mourning. In fighting Mesogog, he and the other Dino Thunder Rangers lost their powers in their final fight. Just when he thought he could find a way to find Kim, the opportunity was gone. He and Hayley had done everything, including exploring the invisi-portal network, to find a way to get to her. But she was nowhere to be found.

"So, you were able to get your PhD in 4 years?" Jason asked.

"Less than that... Mercer wanted me to get that degree as quick as possible," he replied. "I had no idea what was going to happen because of it though... it became another fire we needed to put out, him becoming Mesogog and all."

"Sorry to hear about that," Kat said.

"It's alright," Tommy replied. "How's married life?"

"It's been good... 3 years next month," Jason replied.

"We just found out we're expecting," Kat said gently.

"Congrats," Tommy said idly. "I'm... I'm really happy for you guys." A tear began to slide down the right side of his face. "I... Kim and I... we had talked briefly about when we wanted to have kids... around this time. Instead I'm... I'm sorry. I'm sure you guys don't need to hear me talk about my issues. I should have given up. She's not coming back."

"Bro..." Jason said, but didn't know what to say next.

"We all miss her," Kat replied. "And we've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Tommy confessed. "I've missed you guys so much. I was a fool not to be in your wedding, to miss that time in your lives. Would you forgive me?"

"Don't mention it bro... we understand," Jason said. "So what are you going to do next?"

"Honestly... I don't know," he confessed. "I've gotten so used to living out here this past year, living as a high school teacher. Maybe... maybe I can make a difference here. Kim used to talk about how God had a plan for all of us... maybe His plan for me was to sort out my life without her... understand what was really important to me. I think... I think I just want to make a difference in the lives of these kids. Seeing Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent grow up before my eyes helped me cope with the loss of Kim better than anything before. I... I actually felt joy again. I realized I don't need Kim to live my life."

"But you're still searching for her?" Jason asked.

"Yeah..." Tommy replied. "But I think I can finally forgive myself. That's what Kim would have wanted if she were here. For me to be able to move on, to hold her with an open hand." They sat in silence for a while, and finally Jason broke it.

"You sure you want to make a difference here, and not back at the Yellow Frog?" Jason asked.

Tommy grinned at the question. "You know, I spent 5 years investing in this new life... I think I want to see where it leads. But, I'm open to change, if it's where I'm supposed to go."

"Well, we could use you, especially since I'm going to be out of commission in 7 months or so," Kat said. Tommy chuckled. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hmm... maybe it's Connor, finally coming to pick up the rest of his stuff that he left here," Tommy said. He walked to the door, leaving Jason and Kat in the living room.

"He seems like he's really doing well," Kat said.

"Yeah... I just wish we hadn't lost so much time with him," Jason confessed.

"What matters is we're with him now," Kat reassured him.

"Uh... guys," Tommy uttered from the front door. Jason and Kat heard, and ran to the door, and we're shocked at the sight in the doorway.

"Billy?!" Jason stated incredulously.

"Hi guys," Billy said. "I wish I could be here on less serious terms... but the fact that I'm here means that it's time."

"Time?" Kat asked. "Time for what?"

"To share with you what I've really been doing," Billy started. "Can I come in?"

"Of course," Tommy said, welcoming him in. They all went back into the living room, where Billy started to explain. "8 years ago, when the accelerated aging kicked in, Dumbledore placed a charm on you. It created memories that I was living on Aquitar. It was meant as a cover up to protect me as I've worked on a project with the government agency S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D?" Jason asked.

"Strategic Homeland... honestly I forget the rest of what it stands for all the time," Billy confessed. "The point is that Dumbledore had heard a prophecy that I would be needed for an upcoming war, one much more devastating that the wizarding war that you all participated in."

"So... you've been on earth all this time?" Kat asked.

"Yes, working with a power source named the Tesseract. It's an energy source we've never encountered before. We've been working with it, integrating it's power into weapons... and creating new ranger powers."

"Ranger powers?" Tommy asked.

"Yes. But we've hit a snag. Someone stole the cube, along with one of our morphers. We only have two other morphers that are operational... we need you two to come and fight on our side." He pointed to Tommy and Jason. "We need you to be a part of the Avengers Initiative."

"The avengers initiative?" Tommy asked.

"It's a team of incredible people... a team we need for the war that's coming."

"A war against the person who stole this Tesseract?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Billy said. "His name is Loki, from a world named Asgard."

"Wait... what!?" Tommy's eyes lit up. "What suit did he steal?"

"Pink..." Billy said.

"Kim."

*Loki's research facility*

Kim, suited up in her Asgardian armor, walked around the center of the room observing Dr. Selvig and the others. She didn't know much about research, but it looked like they were doing the jobs that Loki had requested of them. As she gazed, she began to zone out from what she observed and began to daydream.

_'They told me back at the gym I'd find you here,' Kim said, gazing at the green-clad Tommy._

_'Yeah... sometimes I like to workout outside, get some fresh air," Tommy responded._

"_We miss you," she said to him, with a concerned look on her face. _

"_Well, you guys were a team a long time before I showed up. Things will be back to normal before long.'_

"_I miss you,' she confessed. With that, he took her hand, and drew his face to hers for a sweet, first kiss..._

"Kimberly!" Loki shouted, stirring her from her dream.

"Yes master?" She asked.

"Dr. Selvig has told us what we need to retrieve to utilize the Tesseract, I need you to get ready to help me retrieve it."

"Yes, master," she replied. "Barton!"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Selvig told us what we need... how do we get it?" Kim asked.

"A trip to Germany," he replied. "And an eyeball."

"Might I be of some service?" Lucius asked, appearing to Loki, Kim, and Hawkeye. "I could use polyjuice potion and reproduce this eye."

"While I require your presence for this mission, Lucius, I think I'd prefer something a bit more... dramatic," Loki grinned devilishly.

*100 miles off the coast of New York City*

The vast waters of the Atlantic Ocean were all Steve Rogers could see from his window as the quin jet sped through the air. He was accompanied by Agent Hill and Agent Coulson, the latter of whom seemed infatuated with him. He didn't know what to think of his obsession, he didn't even know how to comprehend the fact that he had collected vintage trading cards of him. Maybe it was because he was his hero growing up, but he didn't care much about that. He didn't feel like the hero that Coulson talked him up to be, but then again he had missed much since that fateful day over sixty years ago. The only thing he had done is sleep and remember the horrors of his past in World War II.

As he stared out the window, he began to see an impressive structure in the middle of large body of water. He felt the jet begin to slow, and realized that they were about to land on a massive aircraft carrier. There was a not so subtle thud which shook the insides of it, and of them, and they exited the aircraft onto the top of the carrier. Coulson and Hill moved inside while Rogers was met by Agent Romanoff, who was standing next to who he presumed was Bruce Banner.

"Captain Rogers, I'm Natasha Romanoff, and this is...

"Dr. Banner," he exclaimed. "Word is you can find the cube!"

"Is that the only word on me?" He asked quizzically.

"Only word I care about," he replied honestly.

"Gentlemen, you might want to step inside in a minute," Romanoff said. "It's going to get a little hard to breathe."

"Is this a submarine?" Rogers asked.

"Really?" Banner mocked. "They want 'ME' submerged in a pressurized metal container?" Suddenly, as they looked over the edge of the runway, they saw what appeared to be whirlpools surrounding the vessel. Suddenly, they saw engines and propellers, realizing that this aircraft carrier was actually an incredibly large aircraft in its own right. "Oh no, this is MUCH worse." He smiled, but both knew what Banner was referring to, particularly the green monster that resided inside of him. They followed Agent Romanoff into the main part of the helicarrier, a war room of sorts. In the center they saw Director Fury waiting for them.

"Good to see you Captain," he nodded towards Rogers. "Doctor," he said to Banner. "Thank you for joining us."

"Uhhh... thanks for asking nicely," he replied, shaking Fury's hand. "So, how long am I staying?"

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear," Fury replied.

"Where are you with that?" Banner asked.

"Agent Coulson can fill you in," Fury said, turning to his right-hand man.

"We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet," he said as he punched some keys near a number of computer screens, pulling up a multitude of cameras on all of them. "Cell phones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes and ears for us."

"That's still not gonna find them in time," Natasha replied, looking annoyed at their lack of progress.

"You have to narrow the field," Banner explained, going over to the screens that Coulson was standing in front of. "How many spectrometers do you have access to?"

"How many are there?" Fury asked from behind them.

"Call every lab you know, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays," Banner said, turning to Fury, Rogers, and Romanoff. "I'll rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?"

"Agent Romanoff," Fury said. "Would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?" She nodded and began to guide Banner through the massive carrier with her hand on his arm.

"You're going to love it, Doc," she said. "We got all the toys." They disappeared from their sight, leaving Steve with Coulson and Director Fury.

"So what do we do now?" Rogers asked.

"You need to keep reading the briefing on the situation," Director Fury said. "See if you can keep putting some of the pieces of the puzzle together. You saw first hand what this thing could do."

"And then?" Rogers asked, as a good soldier would waiting for his orders.

"Until we can track Loki and his band of cronies down, we wait," he replied.

"And what will we do when we find them?"

"We send in Captain America," Fury said with a grin.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading! Please remember to review!

- Googz333


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, that privilege belongs to Saban, Stan Lee, and JK Rowling.

A/N: As an FYI, this is taking place after Dino Thunder, around the Summer of 2005. All the Marvel Cinematic Universe is taking place a few years earlier than in the movies themselves to line up with this timeline.

A/N 2: Thanks so much for reading, and for those who have reviewed so far! It's humbling to see all of you who are following and reading and reviewing, and I'm incredibly grateful for it!

Mighty to Save – Chapter 4

*Helicarrier*

Steve Rogers sat for hours near the computer screens, going over data for the mission he was assigned to. He read up on all of his potential teammates, his enemies, more about the cube... anything to get his mind off his past life. His thoughts took him back to when he flew Johann Schmidt's aircraft, talking to Peggy for the last time.

_'I still don't know how to dance,' he confessed over the radio. _

_'That's ok... I'll teach you," Peggy said sweetly, beginning to tear up, knowing that Steve was about to sacrifice himself. _

_'We'll have the band play something nice and slow...'_

"Captain!" Director Fury shouted, bringing Rogers out of his dream. He looked around the technologically advanced command center, still amazed at what he saw, and then zeroed in on Fury.

"Yes sir," he uttered. "Did you find him?"

"He's in Stuttgart, Germany," Fury replied.

"Stuttgart, huh?" Rogers replied. "Didn't think I'd have to go back there."

*Stuttgart*

Loki wandered around the State Museum of Natural History, walking on the second floor observing the flurry of activity below him. It was a gala of epic proportions, everyone dressed in their very finest. He joined them in their dress, no longer wearing his asgardian robes, but instead wore a suit with a green tie and thin garment around the outer part of his neck, which was gold and green. His black hair was slicked back, and he still wore his mischievous grin while he grasped his scepter in his hands. His target was below, a bald man who seemed to be the center of attention. He needed his identification so that Hawkeye could infiltrate the building next door, a research facility which contained the substance they needed to control the cube: iridium.

He wandered down, gazing across the room to see Kimberly and Lucius in position, she was dressed in a beautiful pink dress, while Lucius dressed in his normal classy wizard garb, which for some reason no one ever questioned him wearing, at least in Europe. They looked on at their leader, who took the scepter in his hand and quickly swung it at the guard standing next to him, causing a panic as it knocked the man out cold. The bald man looked to see who had made the commotion, freezing out of fear as this man ran towards him.

Loki grabbed him by the throat and thrusted him hard on an island in the middle of the main floor, elevated above all of the crowd. He pulled a tool from his jacket, one that no one had ever seen it before. But before their minds could even try to comprehend what was going on, he thrust the small contraption into the man's eye, which forced many to look away in disgust. However, they could still hear the sound of drilling, the tool being used to drill out his eye and give Barton a projection of it. After a few seconds, Kim signaled to him, and she and Lucius began to walk out, Loki beginning to join them.

They walked out the front, a horde of people standing out in front wondering what all the commotion was. Suddenly, Loki changed his appearance, now wearing both his Asgardian robes as well as his gold armor and helmet adorned with golden 'tusks' coming out the front of it, and he was bracketed by Lucius and Kimberly. He then saw a car driving towards them in the distance and he fired a shot from his scepter, destroying it upon impact. The crowd was now in a frenzy, but Loki gave a great shout to them. "Kneel before me!" They hesitated, still running around, but then became more frightened still as he made illusions of himself, encompassing the crowd as if they were a herd of sheep. "I said, KNEEL!" Suddenly, the crowd gave up and, in trembling fear, knelt. There were hundreds of people now cowering before Loki and his team.

"Is not this simpler?" Loki asked, receiving a grin from Kim and Lucius. "Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power... for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel." The crowd listened, and continued to cower. However, one man, a man who looked to be in his 70's or 80's, stood up.

"Not to men like you," the man said defiantly. Loki grinned at the man's assertion.

"There are no men like me," he said proudly.

"There are always men like you," the elderly man retorted, refusing to bow to him. However, Loki aimed his scepter at him, and then spoke.

"Look to your elder, people," he exclaimed. "Let him be an example." The man saw what he was about to do, and braced himself as he knew was about to die. Loki shot his scepter, energy racing towards him, but as it nearly came upon him, a man jumped in front and knocked the blast away with a shield. The crowd looked towards him, and were stunned to see him. Red boots, blue costume with a version of the American flag around his torso, and a head covering with an 'A' in the middle, and a red, white, and blue circular shield with a large white star in the middle.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing," Captain America said, walking towards Loki.

"Ahhh, the soldier," Loki said with disdain. "A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," he replied. Suddenly, a SHIELD aircraft appeared above them, spotlights pointing at the three villains.

"Loki," Agent Romanoff's voice boomed from the craft. "Drop the weapon and stand down."

"I don't think so," Kimberly uttered. "Pterodactyl!" She screamed, holding her morpher towards the sky, and suddenly her body became encased with the pink power ranger armor.

"Miss, I think you're going to want to stand down," Rogers advised, but suddenly he saw a beam of energy fly towards him. He dove out of the way, but Loki continued the onslaught, firing shots at him, while Kim began firing her repulsor rays from her hands towards the aircraft, barely missing each time. While this was going on the crowd that had once surrounded them disbanded, running as far away from the scene as they could. Loki fired another beam at Rogers, but he was able to deflect it with his shield, pointing it right back at him. It knocked him off his feet, and the Captain ran over and flipped over Loki's swing of his scepter, and retaliated with his own blow from his mighty shield. Loki was off balance, but before he could land another hit, he was hit from behind and sent flying.

"Filthy muggles always thinking they can stand up to us," Lucius boasted, standing over him. "The great soldier, no match for..."

"_**STUPEFY!"**_ A voice shouted, and suddenly it was Lucius who went flying. Rogers looked over to see a young man running towards him, wearing normal street clothes, messy black hair and glasses. "You must be Captain America," the young man said in his British accent.

"Mr. Potter?" Rogers asked, Potter merely nodded his head.

"Kneel!" Loki screamed, interrupting the introduction, forcing both to dive out of the way. Harry rolled to his left and came up ready to fire a curse.

"_**IMPEDIMENTA!" **_He shouted, casting a spell at Loki which hit him, driving him back only a small amount as he still stood. Loki looked up, and merely grinned.

"The great wizard... we meet again," Loki said. "I believe you've met my accomplice." Harry turned to see the pink ranger who met him with a kick to his midsection, sending him flying across the street. He landed in the middle of it, and a car had just turned the corner, clearly oblivious to the scene that had been occurring. Captain America ran to save Harry, and was able to get to him just in time so that the car wouldn't hit him. As they got up and dusted themselves off, they saw Kim and Loki zeroing in on them. Suddenly, the sound of rock music blared from the SHIELD quin-jet. The four looked up to see bright lights coming right for them.

"Who is that?" Potter asked.

"Stark," Captain America answered. He landed, Kim and Loki staring at him.

"You know, normally I'm not a fan of people who copy my work," Stark, AKA Iron Man, quipped, looking at the Pink Ranger suit. "But, I could be persuaded to allow it if you drop reindeer games over here."

"The only thing I'm dropping is you," Kim replied devilishly. She fired from her hand repulsors, but Tony dodged and fired repulsors of his own, hitting the duo. They landed with a thud, but quickly got back up. Kim was ready to re-engage, but Loki grabbed her arm.

"Kim, our job is done, let's go," Loki commanded. He lifted his scepter and they suddenly disappeared.

"Where'd they go?" Rogers asked, as he and Harry joined Stark.

"It seems they disapparated," Potter said.

"What?" Rogers asked, looking confused.

"Sorry, disappeared," Harry replied.

"It looks like 'Rock of Ages' and his pink beauty left a loose end for us," Iron Man said, walking over towards Lucius, who remained unconscious from Harry's curse. "Let's get him onto the quin jet and get the hell out of here." Natasha lowered the jet, and Harry, Iron Man, and Captain America got onto it with Lucius in tow, and lifted off. They laid Lucius onto one of the benches, and Harry said a quick charm, securing him in the aircraft. He then turned to look to the others.

"So, you're all part of the Avengers," he stated. "You're Black Widow, right?"

"Also known as Natasha Romanoff," she said, occupied with controlling the aircraft from open cockpit.

"And you're Iron Man and Captain America?"

"I guess you're not just cheap parlor tricks after all," Tony quipped. Harry looked confused, not knowing what he meant or how to respond.

"I didn't know Fury was calling you in," Rogers stated, appearing annoyed.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot Fury doesn't tell you," Tony replied. "So, who is this guy?" He pointed over towards where Lucius rested.

"His name is Lucius Malfoy," Harry answered. "He was once regarded as wizard royalty, his family being one of the wealthiest families in the wizarding community. He is obsessed with blood purity, and was once one of Voldemort's death eaters."

"Death eater?" Tony asked.

"It was a term used by Voldemort, a wizard obsessed with domination of what he viewed as the weaker wizards and non-magical people."

"This Voldemort guy sounds a lot like Hitler," Rogers said. "All about a utopian society... I guess some things never change."

"So what happened to him? Why is he with Loki?" Tony asked.

"He's a puppet," Harry said. "He cowers in the presence of someone more powerful than himself, so he subjects himself to whatever ideal they want."

"Interesting," Stark replied. "My question is why'd they give up so easily?"

"Easy?" Rogers asked. "The three of them pack a wallop!"

"Well, you're still pretty spry for an _**older**_ fellow," Tony quipped. "What's your thing? Pilates?"

"What?" He asked, Harry also showing he didn't understand what Tony meant by his comment.

"You may have missed some things, you know, while you were doing time as a capsicle," Tony joked.

"Capsicle?" Harry asked. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Please don't tell me you're going to do the whole, 'I'm British, formal, and will always call you sir' thing with me," Tony replied.

"He's making fun of me," Rogers interjected, explaining Stark's quip with a non-amused look on his face.

"Boys, behave back there," Romanoff warned. "I need to get the three of you back to the helicarrier to debrief."

*Power Chamber*

Billy, Tommy, Jason and Kat arrived via quin jet to the ruins of their former base. Aside from Billy, they had never seen the ruins, shock becoming their first reaction to the building which had been their refuge for so long. Little did they know that underneath it was a greater power chamber than they had ever known. Billy took the three throughout it's layout, each component of it making them more awe-struck with wonder than the last. They asked question after question, wondering how Billy had been able to do all this under their noses. Of course, he continued to answer it was easy when no one was looking for him. Billy concluded the tour, and they finally, they arrived to the war room, where they found two suitcases, white and red.

"So... who's who?" Tommy asked.

"I'd think it would be obvious," Kat replied. "You made these designs based on the original team, right Billy?" He nodded his head.

"How do we activate the power?" Jason asked.

"That's a bit more complicated," Billy replied. "The case that Kim stole was fully operational, all she had to do was unlock it through its passcode, which would be easy enough for her. However, the other two still needed to be locked into the original morphing grid, which helps to regulate the power gained from the tesseract. Without the cube though, it makes it a little more difficult. We have to hope that the grid can recognize the power source, and that it will hook in without a problem."

"And what if it doesn't hook in?" Tommy asked.

"Well, if you morph, your body will incinerate due to the sheer power of the tesseract," Billy replied. "The grid serves as an energy regulator."

"I'd prefer that you don't incinerate my husband... I'd prefer for our child to have a father once he or she comes out of the womb," Kat quipped.

"Trust me, I have no intention of letting Jason or Tommy go through that," Billy responded. After a moment passed, he realized what Kat said, forcing him to speak again, surprise laced in his tone. "Wait... child out of the womb? You guys are pregnant?"

"And this is why you shouldn't be here," Jason replied, speaking directly to his wife. "It's going to be dangerous, and..."

"Since when has dangerous stopped me from joining in before?" Kat asked. "Not that I'm as intelligent as Billy, but I'm sure he could use an extra hand."

"You have our baby to protect as well, I just don't feel comfortable with you here," Jason repeated his concern. "Especially if you don't have any powers."

"Look, I'll be fine," Kat replied. "I'm not going out to battle with you, I'll be safe with Billy and the rest of SHIELD."

"Ok... but at the first sight of danger, I'm finding a secure location for you and making sure you're safe, ok?" Kat nodded, affirming her husband and embraced him. After a moment, Billy started looking over near one of the control panels in the room, and began to tinker around with them. The three others watched as their resident genius went back and forth from the control panels to the suitcases, punching in codes, numbers, looking at wires. This continued for a number of hours, and Kat and Jason would go over throughout this time to see if they could help the former blue ranger. Sometimes they would be useful, others not as much.

Meanwhile, Tommy sat down and retreated into his thoughts, allowing himself to think what it would be like to see Kim again. With the whirlwind that had happened in the past 12 hours, he hadn't given himself time to think about it. It was just yesterday that he still assumed Billy was on Aquitar, it was the first time he'd seen his best friend in five years, and he was ready to move on from his search for his long lost fiance. Now was the first time he had to really think about what he was about to experience. In all the time he had tried to find Kimberly, he never really thought he would find her, considering no one knew where he came from.

_'Does she even rememb__er me?' _He asked privately. _'Will she remember that we were pledged to be married? That after all we had been through, we were finally going to make it through?"_

"It's working!" Billy exclaimed, stirring Tommy from his thoughts. He got up from the chair and ran his fingers through his spiked hair.

"What do we do?" Tommy asked.

"I'll show you," Billy replied with a grin.

*Loki's aircraft*

Loki paced around the small aircraft while Hawkeye piloted it. Kimberly still wore her pink ranger armor, but with her helmet off, her caramel colored hair flowing down her shoulders. She sat on one of the seats to the side, her gaze never leaving the demi-god that was before her.

"Why did we leave Lucius?" Kim asked. "He was valuable to us. Besides, now they can get information on us." Loki chuckled at this.

"The only information they'll find won't help them... by the time they get him to speak, it will be too late. By then, we'll have installed the iridium, and we'll be able to summon the Chitauri and wipe out Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, and Harry Potter... that is if they even survive the monster that rages inside Dr. Banner."

"You think, he'll unleash the hulk?" Kim asked.

"With all the tension that goes on at SHIELD, it's only a matter of time," Hawkeye commented from the cockpit. "Sorry to interrupt sir, but we're close to base, we're flying over the Mojave Desert right now. You might want to buckle up."

"Yes, that would be..." As Loki spoke, a loud thud sounded outside the aircraft, giving it a harsh shake.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"Someone who needs to stay out of our business," Loki sneered. "Set the plane down, Barton."

"Yes sir," Hawkeye confirmed. They touched down, and they opened the hatch to exit the plane. They had landed square in the desert. Loki saw a lightning strike in the distance as he walked down the steps.

"Stay here, for a moment," he said to Kimberly.

"But Loki..."

"Trust me," he said. "I'll need you to help me..." before he could finish his thought, a blonde-haired man dressed in asgardian armor with a red cape landed on the steps and grabbed Loki. He flew off a few hundred yards with him.

"Loki!" Kim screamed.

Loki landed harshly, his body sprawled out in the sand of the desert. He looked up to see the blonde-haired man, and gave a small smile. "Thor," he said to the man.

"Where is the Tesseract!?" Thor yelled at him, his face full of frustration. Loki merely laughed.

"I missed you too."

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor replied back, grabbing Loki by his garment, bringing his body closer towards him.

"Oh, you should thank me," Loki responded, showing no fear from him. "With the bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth." Thor released him, and Loki staggered a bit until he was able to find his balance.

"I thought you dead," Thor said, sadness lacing his tone.

"Did you mourn?" Loki taunted, but Thor ignored him, answering seriously.

"We all did! Our father..."

"YOUR Father!" Loki shot back. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not? I'm not asgardian, remember?!" Thor merely shook his head at this.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together," Thor reasoned. "Do you remember none of that?"

"I remember a shadow," Loki said. "Living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

"Hahaha," Loki laughed. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves, while you idly threat. I mean to rule them! And why should I not?" He smiled.

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asked.

"Well, yes," Loki answered honestly.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother," Thor gently challenged him. "The throne would suit you ill."

"I've seen worlds you've never known about!" Loki raised his voice. "I have grown, Odinson, in my exile! I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it..."

"Who showed you this power?" Thor asked, his voice laced with concern. "Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!" Loki challenged.

"Not here!" Thor exclaimed, raising his mighty hammer, pointing it towards his brother. "You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home!"

"I don't have it," Loki said matter-of-factly. "You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where."

"You listen well, brother..." Before Thor could finish, Kimberly came from behind, grabbed him, and threw him to the ground many yards away.

"I'm listening," Loki taunted gleefully.

Kimberly, using the repulsion lift from the bottom of her boots, flew over towards the god of thunder. "You shouldn't have messed with my master," she threatened.

"Is that so," Thor replied, looking at her.

*Power Chamber*

"How do you feel?" Billy asked the newly morphed White and Red Rangers.

"Incredible," Jason replied, looking at the red armor encasing his arm.

"Yeah... I always wanted this type of armor, especially after we used it for our battle against Ivan Ooze," Tommy added. "Now we get the chance to actually use it more than once."

"Billy, you've outdone yourself," Kat mentioned. "I'd hate to be any villain going up against your new and improved rangers."

"Well, the only thing that's new and improved are the powers... but what makes them even better is knowing that I've got the two greatest rangers in all of history to wield them." This made Jason and Tommy remain silent, inwardly blushing by the compliment. Suddenly, an alarm went off.

"What is that?" Kat asked. Billy went over to a screen at the other end of the room, discovering what was going on.

"The alarm system is picking up a proximity alert for Loki that SHIELD put out," Billy explained. "He's not far, near the Mojave desert."

"Is Kim with him?" Tommy asked anxiously.

"Yes," he replied.

"We're going," Tommy commanded.

"Kat, you stay here with Billy," Jason added. "Billy, can you shoot out the coordinates to the pilot of the jet outside?"

"Actually, you can probably get there faster by just using your repulsion units," Billy replied. "The coordinates should show up on your visor screens."

"Nice!" Jason affirmed.

"All right... let's get going, we have a pink ranger to rescue," Tommy said.

"Good luck guys, and may the power protect you," Billy said.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, please remember to review!

- Googz333


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, that privilege belongs to Saban, Stan Lee, and JK Rowling.

A/N: As an FYI, this is taking place after Dino Thunder, around the Summer of 2005. All the Marvel Cinematic Universe is taking place a few years earlier than in the movies themselves to line up with this timeline.

A/N 2: Thanks so much for reading, and for those who have reviewed so far! It's humbling to see all of you who are following and reading and reviewing, and I'm incredibly grateful for it!

Mighty to Save – Chapter 5

*Mojave Desert, thirty miles from the power chamber*

Thor landed with a thud, grasping through the deep sand to pull himself up to continue battle. He had never considered a human to be his equal, but somehow he was being bested by his brother's creation.

"Aggravating, isn't it brother?" Loki taunted. "A human harnessed the brilliant power of the tesseract, and now we'll use the power to rule their whole race!" Thor wore a heavy scowl, frustrated at his brother's assertion. "Not even the mighty Thor can withstand Kimberly's might!"

"We'll see about that!" Thor challenged. He readied himself and flew towards her, but her reflexes were too quick, leaving him to tumble into the sand.

"So you're supposed to be a god?" Kim challenged. "And you can't even catch little old me?" Thor felt himself giving into anger, but he then realized he hadn't been giving his all into this fight.

"You're right," Thor smiled. "I am supposed to be a god." He wound up and threw Mjolnir, his mighty hammer, straight at her. Though she was able to dodge his flight, she could not dodge his hammer as it plunged into her chest, sending her flying. The hammer then remained in the air, until it returned back to its rightful owner. He turned to see Loki aiming his scepter, but Thor was able to move from the blast that came from it. He got up and looked ready to challenge his brother, when he was knocked to the ground by Kimberly once again.

"...howww?" Thor questioned, sand grinding in his teeth as Kim shoved her boot into his back.

"The tesseract gives me strength unparalleled to even you, thunder god," she mocked. "We went light on the other avengers... for now. Soon, we'll unleash the fury of the tesseract, with me as their commander."

"You may have the power of the tesseract... but you shall not keep me down!" Thor shouted as he was somehow able to shift his weight enough to move her off him. He landed on his feet, blocked a kick with his arm, and then made contact to her armor with mjolnir, sending her backwards. She landed on her feet, however, readying herself to strike once more. "Let's see how you deal with this," Thor challenged. He spun his hammer around his wrist, thunder beginning to rumble in the distance. Suddenly, lightning struck the hammer, and he shot it at the pink ranger, seemingly frying her. She stood still for a moment, lights on her armor flickering. However, the lights returned even brighter, especially the blue light shining from the chest piece representing the tesseract.

"Big mistake," Loki taunted. Kim merely chuckled, and began to walk towards Thor even more confidently.

"Apparently your lightning only recharges by armor... a modification that Billy must have made," Kim reasoned. "Billy meant for these to be used for good... but I guess instead, they'll be known to have destroyed a god." She aimed her hands up to shoot beams of energy from her hands, only be knocked back by beams from the sky. Thor and Loki looked up to see who had done this, and they saw white and red designs of the pink ranger suit, except the white ranger had a black shield covering his upper body. They landed softly on the sand, and surveyed the area.

"Your reign of terror is over, Loki," Jason said firmly. Loki neither grinned or frowned, but looked coolly at his new adversaries.

"You were made to be ruled... and in the end, it will be every man for themselves," he challenged.

"Is that so?" Tommy asked. "What makes you think we're going to be divided?" Loki merely stared back, before Kim blindsided them. She kicked Jason to the side, and went to attack Tommy, but he was able to dodge her blow. She turned, and appearing in her hands was a new and improved power bow. She shot from it, but in Tommy's hand was a new sword, in which he deflected the arrows. It reminded him of his old friend SABA, but it did not speak back to him.

"Well, well, well," Kim said. "Billy got two saps to pilot two more ranger suits huh? Sad for you, because I'm the best ranger there ever was!"

"So you really don't know who I am, do you?" Tommy asked. He placed his sword in a cover which occupied his back, and removed his helmet, revealing his identity.

"Tommy?" Kim gawked. "Billy brought you to fight me?"

"No Kim... he brought me to rescue you," Tommy replied.

"Ha!" Kim laughed. "Rescue? I don't need rescue."

"Have you seen what you're doing?" Tommy asked. "You're running around as Loki's accomplice, fighting for the side we have always sworn to fight against!"

"Loki has merely opened my eyes," she retorted.

"Opened your eyes?" Tommy questioned, emotions beginning to run high. "Don't you remember what we stood for?" Suddenly... his voice became quieter. "Don't you remember us?!"

"Sure I do... Loki saved me from myself, and from making a big mistake in marrying you." Without further warning, she fired her bow once more at her fiance, Tommy making haste to dodge and return his protective helmet to where it belonged.

"You're deceived Kim," Tommy rebuked.

"Is she?" Loki asked, drawing closer to the two rangers. "Or is she finally free to see the folly that was her former life? Is she free now to realize the false freedoms this world has to offer?" Tommy looked towards Loki, but suddenly raised his free hand towards Kim.

"Sorry Kimberly," he said, and without warning fired from his hand a shot of blue energy towards the pink ranger, who dodged it. However, as she dodged, Tommy charged the demigod and slashed his blade towards him, Loki able to block it with his scepter. He tried to parry and then fire a shot at Tommy, but he was caught with a kick to the midsection, sending him flying back. As Loki began to pick himself up, Tommy pointed his finger at him. "You know, I've searched for you. Five years, I've searched, waiting for you to bring Kimberly home. I almost stopped, until you returned. And now... I can put an end to your reign of terror." Loki did not look amused while Thor, who had been collecting his strength as the others had come, finally interjected.

"Five years?" Thor asked. "What does he mean?"

"Do you really think that my plan to ascend the throne of Asgard only included your banishment?" Loki asked. "One as powerful as I knows that there is much more behind the scenes that must be accomplished to reach one's goal. And now, I must accomplish one more task to achieve my next one!" He roared, firing his scepter, but Tommy and Thor dodged it. It was then that Kimberly attempted to strike Thor, but Jason intercepted her, and they plunged into the sand. Thor joined, and Kim took on both Jason and Thor, while Tommy continued to go after Loki.

Tommy thrusted his blade, hoping to catch him in his midsection, but Loki blocked it again with his scepter. He swung the scepter like a staff, catching the white ranger on the side of his head. Tommy staggered, and Loki spun around and whipped Tommy in the head again with the scepter, this time causing him to fall hard into the sand. He got up, and as Loki readied his scepter to blast him with the power of the tesseract, Tommy used his repulsion unit in his boots to escape the blast, flying into the air, and then fired another blast from his hands, but Loki dodged.

Suddenly, a quin-jet appeared and began firing on Tommy, knocking him back to the earth. It fired also on Jason and Thor, while Kim was able to make her way back to Loki. "This isn't over, brother," Loki shouted. They disappeared, transporting into the jet overhead and and they flew away. Thor and Jason picked themselves up, while Tommy had quickly gotten up to see where the jet had gone. He and Jason looked at each other, and Jason nodded. "Power Down!" They said, revealing their identities to Thor.

"Who are you?" Thor asked.

"I'm Jason, this is Tommy," he extended his hand, Thor shook it.

"I take it that you fight to defend this world?" Thor asked.

"Well, that's part of the reason why we're here," Tommy shared. "Though, part of it is winning Kimberly back."

"Kimberly? Was she the one in the pink armor?" Thor asked.

"Yeah... she's my fiance, or at least she was," Tommy said, sadness in his voice. "You're Loki's brother? From Asgard?"

"Yes," Thor said. "I never knew of his plot to conquer the earth, nor that he had your Kimberly held as his prisoner for five years. If he truly did that, he did not keep her on Asgard, I can assure you that."

Suddenly, another jet approached them. Thor readied his hammer, but Jason put his hand on his arm to stop him. "It's cool, they're with us." The jet landed, the hatch opened, and Kat ran out to them, running into Jason's arms.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, but they got away," Jason said. "Kat, this is Thor of Asgard. Thor, this is my wife, Katherine."

"A pleasure to meet you," Thor said, shaking her hand.

"Look, not to interrupt introductions, but we should get going," Tommy mentioned. "The longer we wait, the less time we have to stop Loki and get Kimberly back." They wandered into the jet, where Billy greeted them. The pilot stayed in his seat, raised the hatch through the controls up front, and then began their journey to the helicarrier.

"Thor, right?" Billy asked, extending his hand.

"Yes... how did you know?"

"I work with Agent Coulson at SHIELD," Billy explained. "He told us all about your time in New Mexico."

"New Mexico?" Jason asked, confused by what Billy referred to.

"It's a long story," Thor interjected. "It was the first time when I discovered that my brother was driven by this madness... he's stopping at nothing to rule another world. First it was our home, now it is the realm that I swore to protect."

"So, what exactly is your history?" Kat asked. "And where is Asgard?"

"It's one of the nine realms," he started to explain. "Earth is part of a network of alternate worlds, nine in all. Asgard is a realm in which we use both magic and science, many have called it the land of the gods."

"Magic AND science?" Kat asked.

"It's where we get Norse Mythology," Tommy interjected. "I never put it together until now... god of lightning who triumphed in New Mexico. Loki, the god of mischief. Asgard really exists?"

"Yes," Thor answered.

"How do you know about the connections to the Norse gods?" Jason asked.

"When Loki took Kim, I did all kinds of research, remember?"

"Yeah, but your phD was in paleontology, not in religious studies, mythology or archaeology," Jason reasoned.

"Didn't keep me from learning about it," Tommy admitted. "It started one night when I studied with Dr. Mercer about the different time periods, trying to understand the disconnect between modern times and pre-historic. One of the things that caught our attention was the viking age... drawings of a man named Odin, who led an army against demons who sought to oppress them."

"You speak of my father's great triumph against the Frost Giants," Thor said. "My Father is Odin, and he sought to protect your realm when the frost giants invaded here."

"Frost Giants?" Billy asked.

"They hail from another realm known to us as Jotunheim," Thor explained. "Loki was one of them, found as a baby after that war. Our father adopted him into our family, I never knew he was not of Asgardian blood until last year. Nor did I know his malicious intentions." He paused, gazing over towards Tommy. "I am truly sorry to what he has done to you, as well as your friend. I promise to do everything in my power to set things right."

"Thanks," Tommy said, but seemed unsatisfied. "I just hope that when she comes back to our side, well... I just wonder if she's going to remember us." He stared off outside one of the windows of the plane, and though Thor wanted to continue to speak with him, Jason, Kat, and Billy saw it as an opportunity to continue to learn more of Asgard, as well as give Tommy the space he needed.

*Abandoned Research Facility*

"We could have destroyed the avengers by now!" Kimberly screamed at her master, unmorphed and still in her pink gown from the gala. They stood in a private room of the facility, where Loki could still see the flurry of activity as the workers, led by Dr. Selvig, began installing the iridium to the tesseract. "We could still have Lucius to fight alongside us, we could have destroyed over half their team, and instead, we flee, only to find out that my ex-fiance and his best friend are wearing suits similar to mine!"

"Things are less than optimal right now," Hawkeye interjected.

"Ye of little faith," Loki answered both Kimberly and Barton. "We will still crush these avengers, mark my words. We just have a little more work to do before the chitauri arrive. Then, we'll be able to not only defeat them, but use it as my coronation."

"You said we have a little more work to do, what is it?" Barton asked.

"When Lucius was caught, I actually thought it was a good thing," Loki shared. "It would keep them busy until it was too late. Considering the long list of things that Lucius was accused of five years ago in Sunnydale, they will seek to do whatever they can to find out about what we're up too, including torturing him for information that he doesn't have."

"Ok, so he doesn't have pertinent info," Kim said. "Why bring him up then?" She asked with a disgruntled scowl on her face.

"Because, for the first time in the midst of this invasion, I've made an oversight," he confessed. "When I oversaw Billy making the suits, I only saw the one, yours. The fact that there are two more out there mean that you're outnumbered."

"I can take them," she spoke defensively, bringing herself closer towards Loki. "I can destroy them!" Loki grinned.

"The reason why I selected you was I knew you'd bring this attitude to the table," he said affectionately to his assistant. "However, I'm afraid it would be a bit risky, both for you and for I."

"What do you suggest we do?" Barton asked.

"There's a whole wizarding world, isn't there?" Loki asked. "We can ask Lucius to help us recruit even more of an army. This way, even with the massive powers that SHIELD has been able to produce, they will be overwhelmed by both the wizards and the chitauri, allowing us to finish the job."

"But how will we find him?" Kim asked, again in frustration. "We have no idea where he is..."

"Actually," Hawkeye cut her off. "I shot a tracker onto Malfoy right before we left from Stuttgart."

"How?" Kim asked. "You weren't even on the ground with us."

"What can I say... I have a keen eye for these types of things," he grinned.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, please remember to review!

- Googz333


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You guys know the drill... I don't own anything. The characters belong to Saban, Marvel, Rowling, etc. I just own the ideas in my head

A/N: My apologies for the delay in getting the next chapters up. I've been insanely busy with the Fall Semester, so writing hasn't been a top priority. Chapters will keep coming out, but more slowly. I'm committed to finishing this project before I take a hiatus from writing for a while.

Chapter 6 – Mighty to Save

*Helicarrier*

Lucius began to stir awake, not remembering where he was or what had happened. As his eyes fluttered open, he stared at what looked like a glass wall. He stretched his hand out on the cold ground on which he lay, and began to pull himself up. As he steadied himself, he looked around for his walking stick, which contained his wand, but it was nowhere to be found. He looked around again at the glass wall, realizing it was much to thick to be a normal room. He lifted his hand and closed his eyes, but his face showed surprise as nothing happened.

"You can't disapparate," a voice spoke from beyond the wall. Lucius turned to find Harry. "I've set up enchantments and Fury has your wand. There's no way out, other than if you tell us what you've been up to all this time."

"What I've been up to?" Lucius asked, smirk on his face. He chuckled at the assertion. "The great Harry Potter, coming to interrogate me," he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "What makes you think I'll tell you anything?"

"The only thing that you're great at is hiding when the danger level rises," Harry retorted. "You're petty, and it shows in whatever deal you've got with Loki."

"He's more powerful than you can imagine..."

"That's what you said about Voldemort, he fell," Harry retorted. "You think Loki will fare any better? Lucius merely grinned.

"Voldemort has nothing when it comes to the god of mischief," he stated. "He has all ready secured victory. You'll see."

"Is that so?" Another voice chimed in, Nick Fury walking in behind Harry, both of them observing the trapped wizard. "I think your confidence is severely misplaced. Not to mention that you aren't exactly in a good place to be boasting."

"And why is that?" Lucius asked. "Going to fire one of your primitive muggle weapons at me?"

"Considering you are unable to use magic in this place, I think you might want to lay off the arrogance, Mr. Malfoy," Fury shot back. "You see the chamber you're in was designed for someone much stronger than you. If you so much as put a scratch into this glass, the floor beneath this chamber will open and shoot you out faster than you can disapparate. Not that you can anyway. But please, continue speaking on our primitive weapons, if that will help you sleep better as you stay locked up here." Lucius refused to answer back to Fury's challenge, leaving him and Harry no choice but to leave him be for the time being. They left the holding cell and entered a hallway.

"Well, that didn't go very well," Harry confessed. "He's not going to talk."

"We have time... the longer he's in here, the more he'll see the need to protect his own hide," Fury countered. "You said so yourself."

"Maybe..." Harry said hesitantly. "Something's different though."

"Different?" Fury asked, as the two walked down the hall.

"I don't know... I can't put my finger on it," he confessed. "Although, to be honest, I do feel a bit in over my head with this. Loki is far more powerful than any wizard, including Voldemort and Dumbledore."

"More powerful, he might be," Fury replied. "But don't underestimate your own abilities. You wouldn't be here if you couldn't handle yourself, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you sir." Suddenly, they heard a boisterous barrage coming from one of the hangar bays that was close by to them. "What was that?"

"Reinforcements," Fury answered. They walked over to the steel door separating them from the hangar, only for the door to open, revealing Billy, Tommy, Jason, Kat, and Thor.

"Tommy!" Harry exclaimed as he ran to his old friend and hugged him, and then doing the same with Jason and Kat. Meanwhile, Billy shook hands with his boss, and introduced him to their new teammate.

"I'm Thor Odinson of Asgard," he said as he shook Nick Fury's hand.

"I'm well aware of you, and your mighty hammer," Fury said as he returned the gesture. "I'm thankful you're with us." He looked over to the others and extended his hand towards them.

"I'm Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD," he said. "Thank you for coming."

Jason was the first to shake his hand. "Don't mention it. I'm Jason Scott, and this is my wife Katherine."

"Feel free to call me Kat," she added.

"Kat came because she felt she could help me with the technical systems we run up here in the helicarrier," Billy said.

"Hey, the more former rangers we have, the better," Fury commented. "You must be Dr. Oliver," he said while extending his hand to him. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Hopefully not all bad," Tommy half-joked, but not in a tone you would expect.

"You don't have to hide behind humor," Fury replied. "I know why you're here. And we're going to do everything in our power to get Kimberly back on our side."

"Sir, might I suggest we assemble the whole team together so we can talk through our plans more thoroughly?" Billy asked.

"Good idea, Mr. Cranston," Fury said. He pulled his walkie-talkie out and spoke into it. "Coulson, Hill, and Romanoff. Get Stark, Rogers, and Banner in the main control center, we need to plan our next steps." The seven of them walked together to the main room, which was an impressive sight for all the rangers. There must have been stations for hundreds of people, it was reminiscent of the bridge on Star Trek. The group walked up to the top level of the room, where Rogers, Banner, and Romanoff were waiting for them.

"Dr. Oliver and Mr. Scott?" Rogers asked as he stood up from the chair he sat at, greeting them.

"Yeah..." Tommy said.

"Captain America?" Jason asked, gazing at his costume. "THE Captain America, from World War II?"

"I didn't think anyone but Agent Coulson knew of me," Rogers commented.

"Are you kidding... you were one of my early childhood influences," Jason responded. "You were a major reason why I got into martial arts when I was young... one of the reasons why I chose to be a power ranger."

"Really?" Billy asked.

"Yeah... I guess I didn't really process it when you showed us the file that he was on the Avengers. You know, with Kim being back and you not really being on Aquitar and all."

"If we can get back to introductions," Fury interjected. "This is Jason's wife, Katherine, who will be assisting our chief technician William Cranston, who is a former ranger in his own right." He motioned to them one at a time, and then pointed to Thor. "This is Thor, of Asgard. And of course you know Harry. On the other side of the table is Dr. Bruce Banner, and Agent Romanoff. Where's Stark?"

"Coulson and Hill are tracking him down," Romanoff answered.

"Well, let's get down to business, Tony can join in on the fun when he gets here," Fury said. Rogers, Tommy, Romanoff, Harry, and Billy sat down at the large table while the Scotts, Fury, Thor, and Banner remained standing.

"So, Thor, you're from Asgard, right?" Rogers asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you know what Loki's next play is?"

"He has an army, called the Chitauri," Thor explained. "They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people, probably with Kimberly leading the charge. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army? From outer space?" Rogers asked.

"You don't think it could be Zedd or Rita, do you?" Kat asked.

"Who?" Romanoff asked.

"Old enemies," Tommy answered. "To be honest, I wouldn't put it past them to target Kimberly."

"But we haven't heard from them in so long," Jason said. "I doubt it would be them... ever since the destruction of Dark Specter, they haven't been heard from."

"Well, either way, if this army is from outer space," Banner began to explain. "He's going to be building another portal to bring them here. That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked.

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner explained.

"He's a friend," Thor answered back.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell," Romanoff interjected. "Along with Ms. Hart and one of our own agents."

"I wanna know why Loki would let Malfoy be caught so easily," Rogers said.

"Malfoy?" Tommy asked. "He's here?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about him or why Loki would let him get captured," Banner countered. "Loki's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak!" Thor boldly proclaimed. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed 80 people in two days," Romanoff countered.

"He's adopted," Thor confessed. Suddenly the group's heads turned at the sound of chatter behind them, from a corridor that was behind them.

"Mr. Stark," Coulson said as the pair walked out. "Look..."

"It's fine, we're here, no need to baby-sit," Stark interrupted, patting him on the soldier. He stopped for a moment to observe the room, as well as the new members joining them. "Well at least we got some more eye-candy on the team."

"Excuse me?" Jason asked, offended at his lusting of Kat.

"Get over yourself, spandex boy," Tony quipped. "And I didn't realize we got an extra from Point Break to be on the team either," he stated, walking past Thor and tapping him on the arm, Thor giving a confused look to his comment. "Oh, and that man is playing Galaga!" He pointed over to systems men on the bridge. "Thought no one notice, but we did." He turned to face the group. "Computers." He waved his hand, expecting the computer systems to show up in front of him, as they did when he was in his own workshop with JARVIS, but nothing happened. "Fury, how exactly do you do this?"

"I do something very complicated to solve that problem, it's called turning and looking," Fury quipped.

"That sounds... exhausting," he said arrogantly. "So, where are we at?"

"Not too far," Rogers replied. "Other than that Loki will use the Tesseract to open a portal to bring his army, that is. Banner, do you think Loki will need any particular kind of power source?"

"He's got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier," Banner replied.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect," Stark interjected.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the planet," Banner responded.

"Finally, someone who speaks English," Stark quipped.

"Is that what just happened?" Rogers asked honestly.

"No sir," Harry cut in. "I'm from England, and I don't think that was from my home country," he joked. This brought a small grin to the rangers faces.

"English? I thought you were a fairy?" Stark asked in his normal candor.

"Wizard!" Potter corrected firmly.

"Whatever," Stark said. "It's good to meet you Dr. Banner," he said, extending his hand to shake it. "Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." Banner stood stunned for a moment.

"Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube," Fury firmly interjected. "I was hoping you might join him, along with Mr. Cranston and Mrs. Scott."

"You think Malfoy's wand could help us track it down?" Rogers asked. "Both he and the stick that Loki was using are magical, and the one Loki had fired a lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"Loki's magic is very different than traditional wizard magic," Harry commented. "I doubt it would help us."

"What about the chest pieces in Tommy or Jason's suits?" Billy asked. "They, along with Kim's suit, are powered by the tesseract. I could link the morphing grid to the systems here, and we can go from there."

"That might work," Stark said. "So you're the one who stole my designs for the pink suit?"

"I wouldn't say stole," Billy grinned. "But I did use and modify some of the things that you use in the Iron Man suit."

"Modify?" Stark asked, surprised that the man in front of him could even comprehend his technology.

"Gentlemen, back to the task at hand," Fury reminded them. "Billy link the system up. No matter what, I'd love to find out how Loki used the tesseract and his magic to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor asked. "I don't understand."

"I do!" Rogers shouted giddily, causing the whole room to look at him funny. "I understood that reference." Fury rolled his eyes, while the lack of warm response to Rogers realization led him to get back to business quickly. He cleared his throat, and began to speak. "Ok, it seems that Banner, Stark, and... Cranston and Ms. Scott? Yes?"

"That's right," Kat affirmed warmly.

"The four of you get working on that grid thing that Mr. Cranston talked about," Rogers confirmed. "Jason, Tommy, Thor, and Harry. I'd like to go over all possible scenarios that Loki could pull out."

"Sounds good," Jason said.

"I'm game, but I have something to do first," Tommy replied.

"What's that?" Rogers asked.

"I need to talk to Lucius," he said.

"Tommy, I tried to get something out of him," Harry said. "He wasn't budging."

"Well, maybe he'll change his tune with me," Tommy replied.

"What do you think you'll do to him?" Tony asked, with his typical sarcastic wit. "Change into your little spandex costume and intimidate him?" Tommy stood up very slowly, his face serious but reserved.

"You know, if we want to beat Loki and his army, we're going to need to work as a team, and I don't get the sense that you're here to be a team player," Tommy commented. "Maybe you're one of the richest men, and maybe you're an amazing weapons innovator, but if you're not going to help our team, maybe you should leave."

"And who are you to determine who's on the team, Dr. Oliver?" Stark asked.

"I trust him more than I trust you," Harry defended.

"Guys," Jason interjected, pulling Tommy aside. "Just cool off, bro. Besides, you sure it's a good idea to be talking to Lucius? He could use your emotions against you."

"I'll be fine," he said. "Trust me." He walked out swiftly after that, leaving the rest of the team.

"He seems a bit on edge," Stark said.

"Maybe you have something to do with that," Rogers retorted.

"It's Kim," Jason interjected.

"Ahh, my pink doppelganger," Stark replied. "She cute?"

"She's his fiance."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, that privilege belongs to Saban, Stan Lee, and JK Rowling.

A/N: As an FYI, this is taking place after Dino Thunder, around the Summer of 2005. All the Marvel Cinematic Universe is taking place a few years earlier than in the movies themselves to line up with this timeline.

A/N 2: Thanks so much for reading, and for those who have reviewed so far! It's humbling to see all of you who are following and reading and reviewing, and I'm incredibly grateful for it!

Chapter 7 - Mighty to Save

_She stared down the aisle to see Tommy, gazing at her with awe. As did every bride on their wedding day, Kimberly looked stunning with her strapless, pure white gown. Every trace of her was elegant and graceful, and though a couple stray tears of absolute joy ran down her face, the bright smile she showed was all anyone could notice. She walked up the steps to the altar, where she saw Kat, Jason, Trini, and Zack were standing with Tommy. They too were beaming with joy, knowing their story, and how their love withstood any and every obstacle. She arrived to the altar, and turned to face her husband to be, where he held her hand. _

_The smile that Tommy wore was one of absolute delight. In all the years he knew Kimberly, he had never seen her more beautiful than today, and Kimberly knew it in his eyes, and how expressive they were. As she gazed into them, she noticed a shift from awe to pain. She looked down to see the look of pain in his face, only to look further down to notice a scepter protruding from her fiance's chest, which then emitted a powerful beam of energy..._

Kimberly was thrusted from her dream, remembering where she was. The quin-jet she sat on was headed towards the location from Lucius' tracker, which Hawkeye had cleverly placed on him. She scanned the sitting area, which was busy with troops getting ready for their eventual assault, only to find Loki staring at her. He slowly stood up, scepter in hand, and walked over towards her. She continued to sit, wearing her Asgardian armor, and only looked up at him when he arrived.

"Is there a problem?" Loki asked.

"What would give you the impression that there's a problem?" Kim replied.

"I want to make sure you're focused on the job that I've tasked you with, and that when the time comes you are able to execute without hesitation," Loki explained. "I suspect there's a part of you that's resistant to my magic."

"I am fully devot..." Kimberly started, but was cut off.

"Your dreams would prove otherwise!" Loki yelled, staring down at her in disgust. "Remember what I've done for you," he reasoned with her.

"I will... and I won't fail you," Kim answered him, affirming her allegiance. Loki crouched down towards her at this point, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Your affections for Tommy were strong, and they still remain deep within you," he said. "You must choose to see them for what they are. That they are wrong and foolish, and will lead you only to slavery and destruction."

"Yes, my lord."

*Helicarrier*

Tommy walked through the doorway, leading to the holding room. As he entered, he easily noticed the long blonde hair and trademark black robe that Lucius wore. Though he currently stood looking in the opposite direction, Tommy needed nothing else to know that it was the former death eater that occupied the thick glass cell.

"You here to try and get information from me again, Potter?" Lucius asked condescendingly. "You should know by now that it won't work."

"I doubt Loki would even trust you to have any good information," Tommy quipped, forcing Lucius to turn and see that it was in fact Dr. Oliver standing outside his glass cage. "To be honest, it astounds me that he would even associate with you, Lucius."

"How dare you speak to me like this, do you not know who I am!?" Lucius screamed, pounding his fist on the thick glass. Tommy's face remained hardened, his brown eyes staring holes into his enemy.

"I think a better question is do you know who you are?" Tommy rebutted. "Or are you so blinded that you can't recognize your position in all of this?"

"Blinded?" Lucius asked. "I sit at the right hand of a god."

"You sit at the right hand of a power-hungry maniac, that's very different from a god," Tommy replied. "Has anything really changed, aside from the fact that you have switched power-hungry maniacs, from Voldemort to Loki?"

"Loki is..."

"Bigger, better, and brighter," Tommy interrupted firmly. "That won't last. He speaks of freedom, and yet he is enslaved to his own ideals, as are you. He speaks of the illusion of freedom, that he will set people free from it. But the irony is he's deluded to think that he is free, when really he's enslaved to the idea that he can rule. That his rule could last. And what's sad is that, while Kimberly is magically enslaved to his bidding, you're enslaved on your own will."

"You won't be speaking of me about slavery when you are the one who wakes up under my rule," Lucius retorted. "The sad truth is that without your powers, you are nothing."

"You speak of power, and yet you're in a place where you have none," Tommy shot back. "And no one is coming for you, no one to set you free. Not your family, your friends... not even your god."

"Much like no one came for your Kimberly?" Tommy quieted at Lucius' assertion. "Yes... you tried and gave up, didn't you? You never could find her, I guess because your love for her was... how do you say it, half-assed?"

"It had nothing to do with the amount of love I have for her, rather what I could and couldn't do," Tommy replied. "I'm human, I have limits. I couldn't find a way to get to her, I couldn't find a way to Asgard."

"You still love her?" Lucius asked.

"I've never stopped," he replied. "But I knew I needed to let her go... that finding her was outside of my control, and that if she were to return, it would be on God's timing, not mine." There was something about this that impacted Lucius... something that seemed so vulnerable, and yet so powerful.

"How could you not fight for her?" Lucius demanded. "Is it not in your very nature to be do everything in your power to win her back?"

"It was," Tommy answered. "But I finally had to reconcile the fact that there are some things that even a power ranger can't do. There are things that I certainly can't do." Lucius was disturbed by this, but before he could say anything, Tommy expounded further. "Loki isn't completely wrong in his thinking, you know. There is a falsehood in freedom, we were made to be ruled. But the ruler is not him, rather one who is much greater us. Anyone who thinks they are the one in power is truly enslaved."

"I will have power!" Lucius shot back.

"Why is it so important to you?" Tommy asked. "Why have you yearned for it all these years?"

"Why would you care, muggle?" Tommy shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe because your in as much need of saving as Kimberly is," he replied. "Maybe, when you conceived of your plot in Sunnydale all those years ago, you were plotting for more than just revenge." He turned to walk out, but stopped before he reached the edge of the doorway, and spoke one last time. "You have a chance to help us out, to change your mind. You may think Loki is for your good, but he's just like Voldemort. He promises everything to you, but in the end... he only destroys you from the inside out. Don't trust him." Lucius wanted to fight back, but he couldn't find the words to do so. Tommy left him to himself, walking out of the holding chamber.

In another part of the helicarrier, Bruce Banner and Tony Stark were setting up the research stations while Billy and Kat went to get information about the morphing grid and it's link to the Tesseract. As they looked at their stations, Tony began to speak.

"You should come by Stark Tower sometime," Stark began. "Top 10 floors all R&D, you'd love it... it's candyland.

"Thanks," Banner responded. "But the last time I was in New York I kind of broke... Harlem." Tony grinned at this, but continued.

"You know, I've got a cluster of shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart," he said, pointing to the mini-arc reactor in his chest. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It's part of me now, not just armor. It's a... terrible privilege."

"But you can control it," Bruce rebuffed.

"Because I learned how," Tony said while pulling out some of his computer supplies.

"It's different," Banner said, trying to change the subject. However, Tony went over to his workstation and, using the touchscreen, moved the data from Banner's screen to his own.

"Hey, I've read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you."

"So you're saying that the Hulk... the other guy," Banner started. "He saved my life?" Tony nodded his head in affirmation. "That's nice," he said sarcastically. "It's a nice sentiment. Save it for what?"

"I guess we'll find out," Stark said, alluding that the Hulk might come out.

"You might not like that," Banner replied. Tony stopped working on his screen one last time to look at his new friend seriously.

"You just might." The two began working on the data they all ready had, when Banner noticed Stark putting little devices underneath his workstation.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing a little re-con on SHIELD," Tony replied.

"Why?" Banner asked.

"I have my suspicions about them... I've been dealing in clean energy ever since I switched from producing weapons. They've wanted no part in it, and yet all of a sudden they are starting to deal in clean energy with the Tesseract?"

"What's your point?"

"Their an intelligence agency that **fears **intelligence? Historically, not awesome." Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming up towards them, and through the doorway entered Billy and Kat.

"Gentlemen," Billy addressed them, holding up a small briefcase. "Here's everything in terms of the Power Ranger project, including the uplinks to the morphing grid as well as my research into the Tesseract itself. Hopefully, this will help us."

"So, you were head researcher on the Tesseract?" Banner asked.

"Well, me and Selvig, yes," Billy replied. "I worked primarily on the ranger powers, designing the suits and what not."

"You can't be more than 26 or 27, how did you get this gig anyway?" Stark asked.

"Honestly, a prophecy," he admitted. Behind Billy, Kat put her hand down on one of the work stations, starting to look as if she were about to be sick.

"Hey, sweetness, you ok?" Tony asked.

"I... um..." She started to say, but then rushed out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Bruce asked.

"I think it's just morning sickness," Billy said. "If she's not back in a few minutes, I'll go check on her."

"Wait... morning sickness?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, her and Jason are expecting their first child," Billy replied.

"I guess I didn't really think she was in his league when he defended her, but I guess even power rangers get lucky."

"You do realize they're married, right?" Banner asked.

"Does that actually mean anything?" Tony retorted.

"Why are you so cynical?" Billy asked seriously.

"About what?" Tony asked for clarification. "A power ranger getting a hot wife, or about marriage in general?"

"You seem to think these power rangers can't help the cause, do you have something against them?" Banner asked.

"I just think the world needs more grown up heroes," Stark quipped.

"Like you?" Billy asked.

"Well... I mean, I don't wear spandex," he quipped.

"Neither do they," Kat replied, entering back into the room. "Well, not anymore at least. And in terms of Jason, he's a great man, and it should be an honor for the two of you to serve alongside him and Tommy. Not to mention to serve alongside Billy, the first ever Blue Ranger."

"Wait... you're a ranger, too?" Bruce asked.

"Was," Billy replied. "But I'm better behind the scenes."

"How many power rangers are on this boat, anyway?" Tony asked.

"Four," Kat replied with a smile. "If you count me, that is."

"Ok... so I guess your not all that bad," Tony quipped.

Not too far away, back in the bridge area, Jason, Harry, Thor, and Steve Rogers all got their heads together to see what other developments might be in the works for Loki and his burgeoning army.

"Where else could he pull resources from?" Steve asked.

"Well, Agent Barton works for SHIELD, right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, why would that matter?" Steve replied.

"Well, if SHIELD has enemies, my guess is Barton could ask them for help," Jason reasoned. "I bet he would have the attention of a lot of people if he spun the story the right way. Can you imagine, they could join forces with an intergalactic army to take down a super secret organization they hate? That would be a pretty powerful sell."

"Yeah, but as soon as they saw an invasion of the planet, they'd likely switch sides," Steve reasoned. "So they may be a temporary fix, but definitely not a long-term plan." Steve then pointed his direction towards Thor. "You said your brother is part of a race called the Jotuns, any chance he brings them along with the Chitauri?"

"I doubt it," Thor replied. "According to my Father, they have been alerted to his treachery towards their kind. He would be treated as a hostile if he were to go to Jotunheim and ask for help."

"Is there anything we're missing in this?" Jason asked. "Any other key players?"

"I don't know about major player, but Lucius is still adamant about serving him," Tommy reported as he joined the men on the bridge.

"Harry, you don't think Lucius would have the capability of winning the wizarding community to his side, do you?" Steve asked.

"Not the whole community, but I would imagine he still has some influence with our race," Harry replied. "When Voldemort lost power, the Death Eaters went into hiding. There are many out there that still hold onto the conviction that wizards are superior to non-magical humans, and would jump at the idea of ruling them. However, I don't know if they would follow Lucius. He lost almost everything when Voldemort died, including his family. His wife, Narcissa, left him. Draco, his son, hasn't talked to him since. Everyone knew what he was, a coward hiding behind someone else's power."

"But if they saw him with Loki... would that be a good enough reason for them to follow him?" Steve asked.

"Well, and they'd have to find a way to recover him, which would be impossible without his ability to use magic," Harry said.

"Are there any high-ranking officials that Lucius could easily sway to their cause?" Jason asked.

"The only one I can think of is Umbridge," Harry replied.

"Umbridge?" Thor asked.

"Short, looks like a toad, except dressed in all pink," Harry answered. "Kingsley never fired her because she wasn't found guilty of being part of Voldemort's army. And she wasn't, but she was down right wicked on her own."

"I'd hate to run into her again," Jason mentioned, recalling their time in the Ministry of Magic all those years ago.

"Well, if your powers are tied to the Tesseract, she'd be no match for you," Harry replied.

"_**Hey guys,"**_ Billy spoke through the conference call system linked through their table on the bridge.

"Mr. Cranston, this is Captain Rogers, you're on with Dr. Oliver, Mr. Scott, Mr. Potter, and Thor. Go ahead."

"Well, we've started analyzing the tesseract, Dr. Banner is currently working on a tracking signal to find the staff that Loki was using, which will hopefully lead us to the cube."

"That's great, Billy," Tommy mentioned.

"The only problem is that we're picking up a signal that doesn't belong to the helicarrier's systems."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Something is transmitting out, and it's not from any of the helicarrier systems, nor is it from the wand that Lucius brought on board."

"Find out what it is, I'll be up soon to see where I can help," Rogers commented.

"Sounds good," Billy replied. He turned off the speaker system and turned to face Stark, Banner, and Kat. "Guys, you keep working, I'm going to take a breather."

"Sounds good," Banner replied.

He headed into the hallway, where he sat down on the hard floor grasping his head. It had been a crazy two days for him. It had been over 8 years since he had seen any of his friends. He didn't realize it would be so overwhelming to see them all again, nor did he realize it would dog him so much.

"You look like you're deep in thought," Billy looked up to see Agent Hill standing over him.

"It's been a long 48 hours... or 72... I can't tell how long its been since Loki destroyed our island base," Billy explained.

"Yeah, and you've been everywhere," she said, sliding down the wall to sit next to him. "You ok?"

"Honestly... I don't know," Billy admitted. "I mean, it's been great to see Tommy, Jason, and Katherine. They were three of my best friends. But it's been hard seeing Kim the way she is right now. Harder to hear of the news that two of the other rangers that I worked with are dead."

"Loki?" Hill assumed.

"No... it was back before he ever showed up here."

"And you just found out?"

"Yeah, on the way back from picking Tommy and the others up, they told me about it."

"I'm sorry it's been such a rough few days."

"Me too," Billy added. "How are you?"

"Good, all things considered," Hill mentioned. "Just worried about you, that's all."

"You just want to make sure I'm fine for our postponed date, don't you?" Billy chided.

"You said you were going to treat me to the finest steak in New York, so yeah," she joked.

"Only using me for a nice dinner out, huh?"

"Of course not," she said, putting her hand on his. "But after all this is over, I want to know what makes the brilliant William Cranston tick," she said with wide grin.

"When this is all over, I would be glad to do so, along with finding out what the beautiful Maria Hill wants in a relationship."

"Billy!" Kat yelled from down the hall.

"That's my cue, I should go and see how they're doing," Billy said.

"Go get 'em," Hill replied, both standing up. "When this is over, I'm looking forward to our first date."

"Me too."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just the ideas in my head. Saban, Marvel, and JK Rowling own everything.

Mighty to Save - Chapter 8

_Billy felt ready to vomit. This was customary for anyone who had apparated for the first time. He picked himself off the ground to see what was an impressive structure in New York. _

"_We're in New York?" Billy asked. _

"_We are indeed," Albus Dumbledore replied, assuring the former power ranger as he stood up. _

"_But... wizards are in New York too?"_

"_Of course they're in New York!" Dumbledore laughed. "It's not like they've locked us up in the wizard colony for us to be secluded from the rest of the world." _

"_Oh."_

"_However, the majority of the people you meet here aren't wizards. They are, however, seeking a brilliant scientist to help them prepare for another war. One that you will need to help with if we are to succeed." _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Albus Dumbledore," a voice called out, causing both Dumbledore and Billy to look. The voice belonged to a black man, wearing a black trench coat and an eye-patch. "And who might you be?" The man asked Billy. _

"_This," Dumbledore started, "is William Cranston. Young William is the man that the prophecy spoke of." _

"_I see," the man replied. "For starters, we'll need your help both understanding the science AND magic of an artifact we found in the deep of the Atlantic Ocean." _

"_Wait, I'm not helping anyone until you tell me what this is and who you are," Billy demanded. _

"_Sorry, how rude of me," he said. "This," he said while pointing to the complex behind them, "is the center for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." _

"_That's a mouthful," Billy replied. _

"_I know... the government is working on shortening it," the man said, smiling. "I happen to be it's director, Nick Fury. We need your help, Billy"_

"_To help protect the world?"_

"_Help to save it," Nick replied. _

"_I'm awfully interested in seeing what happens next, but I actually must be off," Dumbledore interjected._

"_When will I see you again?" Billy asked. _

"_Sadly, you won't," Dumbledore replied, but with an odd cheerfulness. "But do not fear, young William, you shall be re-united with your friends and fellow rangers in the future. Then, you will understand why all of this is happening." Dumbledore finished speaking, and then quickly disapparated, leaving Fury and Billy to themselves._

Billy stirred from his thoughts as he continued to work on both finding the Tesseract and finding the origin of the second signal. Dumbledore guaranteed that he would be reunited with his friends one day, but he never thought it would take this long. Though he was able to keep his own thoughts isolated for a long time, he couldn't keep himself from going back to that fateful day when he aged so quickly, leaving him in dire need for rescue. Little did he know that the price of restoration would be so high. He looked on as Tony and Bruce continued to work at their stations, examining the morphing grid and its complex structure.

Suddenly, another flashback plagued his mind, which had much to do with his recent encounter with Ms. Hill.

"_William," Fury said, but it was clear Billy was so focused at his work station, that he didn't hear his boss call him. He must have been at it for days on end, his eyes were heavy, dressed in a blue shirt that was stained with sweat and sweatpants that screamed both unprofessional and that he'd been sleeping off and on in the office, most likely in the chair that he sat in. "William?" He tried again, and this time the young man stirred from his stupor, turning his head to see Fury, who was accompanied by a raven-haired beauty, dressed in SHIELD's patented agent uniform. _

"_Yes sir?" Billy asked._

"_I'd like you to meet our newest agent, Maria Hill," he said. She extended her hand towards Billy, which he graciously accepted while pulling himself out of his chair. Fury continued. "She's going to be your point person on the Ranger Project." _

"_Point person?" Billy asked. _

"_The person you report to," he clarified. _

"_What about you?" Billy asked. _

"_There's a situation that I have to attend to," Fury answered. "In the meantime, Dr. Erik Selvig will also be joining you soon, he should be able to assist you." Fury quickly left, leaving Hill alone with Billy. _

"_So... the ranger project?" Hill started. "How long have you been working on it?" _

"_Well... I've been working on harnessing the power of the cube for nearly seven years, designing the suits for four and a half," Billy replied. "Ever since Tony Stark came out with the Iron Man suit, I was able to steal a few ideas and implement them to the ranger powers. I'm assuming Fury has brought you up to speed on everything?" _

"_Well, on the project, yes," Hill said. "But what I'm curious about is how a man who never went to college is working at this high of a level in our United States Government?"_

"Sorry?" Billy asked.

"_I read your file," Hill said.  
_

"_My file should read that I graduated from Columbia University and interned here, because that's what I did," Billy said. Though he hadn't graduated from there, it was placed on his file to keep people from contacting his family and friends from the past. _

"_I'm talking about another file, Mr. Cranston. It was your public record from Angel Grove High School. I researched you, and the first thing that came up was a missing persons report, with a picture included." Billy flinched, giving away his deception._

"Look, I don't want any trouble, Agent Hill," Billy said. "There are people that can't know I'm here."

"_Witness protection?" _

"_Not exactly," Billy said. _

"_Look, I don't want to cause you any trouble. But I do want to know if I can trust you, and that SHIELD can trust you. I'm giving my life to my country, and I want to make sure that you're giving yours as well."_

"Agent Hill, I can't begin to tell you what I've all ready given up to be here," Billy said firmly. "I appreciate your fervor for our country, but you can trust me when I say that I fully devoted to being here." The statement gave way to silence for a moment, until Hill broke it.

"_I... just call me Maria, William." He smiled at her. _

"_Ok Maria, and you can call me Billy." _

"_Ok Billy. I... um... I look forward to working with you further."_

"Billy!" Kat nearly shouted, forcing Billy again from his thoughts.

"What is it?" Billy asked calmly.

"Nothing... I just noticed you weren't working on anything, and wanted to make sure you were ok." Billy looked at Kat for a while, not really knowing how to process what she was saying. To be honest, it was difficult for him to even comprehend the idea that someone was able to observe his lack of progress... heck, it was difficult for him to comprehend the idea that he wasn't making progress, period. He had worked so hard for so long, that he hadn't had time to think about the past. "Something on your mind?"

"You could say that," Billy answered. "Honestly, I think I'm finally forced to process through the past seven or eight years worth of emotion, seeing everybody back. Seeing you and Jason, Tommy, seeing Kim evil. But I also have a new life... and it's odd to think about merging the two together, but suddenly they're both being thrust in front of me."

"What is so different about this new life?" Kat asked. "You're a scientific genius who's helping the power rangers and, furthermore, the Avengers to save the world, and you're with friends. What is different?"

"Well... I'm interested in someone who's actually interested in me in return."

"Oh, who's the lucky gal?" Kat asked with intrigue.

"Agent Hill. It's interesting how we got to the point we're at, to say the least."

"Well, it looks like Bruce and Tony have things under control, we have time to talk." Billy looked over at them to see if it would be a good time to leave the two men to themselves.

"_Kimberly, this place has meant a lot to us," he started, referring to Angel Grove Park. "I still remember the first day when I tried to ask you out. This was the site where I lost my powers. The site where we first started dating, where we shared our first kiss, the site where you decided to give up your powers to pursue your dreams, and the site where I once lost hope in our romance. This place, for us, represents the reality of life. It has its joys and its sorrows, its pains and its pleasures. I know that life now isn't a fairy tale, but it's a journey which has its extreme highs and extreme lows." At this point, he pulled a small jewelry box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal the sparkling diamond solitaire on the white gold band that was secured inside of the box. He knelt, as per tradition, and continued. "Kimberly Anne Hart, I want to experience that journey with you by my side, as my wife. Will you marry me?" Kim's facial expression seemingly signaled huge excitement, but as soon as Tommy saw her eyes light up at the ring, she turned away. Tommy slowly stood up, remembering a dance he asked her too, and a similar ploy she had used. _

"_Kimberly?" He asked her, more out of impatience than out of fear. He knew her answer, but he wanted to hear it from her lips. _

_She turned around, a couple stray tears running down her face, but due to the joy which was displayed by her wide smile. "Thomas James Oliver," she began sweetly. "I have been waiting SO long for you to officially ask me this!" At this point, she all out lunged at him, forcing him to stumble as he tried to balance his own weight while he now carried her's as well. _

"_So I take it that it's a yes?" He asked with a grin while he held her, now helping her feet make it back to the ground. _

"_You better believe it!" Kim shouted._

"Earth to Tommy," Jason said, stirring his best friend back to reality. "I was worried about you, after you came in to tell us about your confrontation with Lucius, you split unexpectedly. Is everything cool?"

"I don't know," Tommy confessed. "I really thought I was in a good place... I was finally ready to move on, you know? But all of a sudden Kim shows back up, and the pain just rushes back. The memories... the fears."

"Is it like when she dumped you all those years ago?" Jason asked.

"No... I mean, the only anger I hold is towards Loki, where as there were times where I was incredibly angry with her in the midst of our break-up. I mean, it's not her fault that she's being controlled by him." Tommy paused for a moment, thinking of how this was different. "I think part of the pain is looking at the 'what could have been,' you know?" Jason only nodded his head in agreement. "I think I forgot how hard and painful it would be to remember again. To remember her beauty so vividly, to remember our hopes and dreams, our past... everything that floods into my thought process feels so excruciating, as if its an old wound that was torn open."

Jason stared at his friend, not knowing what to say. He had been by his side before in the midst of relational turmoil. But this was uncharted territory. This wasn't a common high school break-up. Heck, it wasn't a break-up at all. The love of his life was kidnapped, turned evil, and gone for years. _'What do I say to him?' _He asked himself.

"Gentlemen," Rogers interrupted them, walking into the room.

"Captain," Jason acknowledged him, but Tommy continued to sit and stare away from them.

"Mr. Scott, do you mind if I talk with Dr. Oliver?" Rogers asked.

"Not a problem, only if you promise one thing," Jason replied.

"What's that?"

"Call me Jason," he said with a smile. Steve smiled in return, understanding the difference in his style of talking with them, considering he was still used to his life in the 1940's.

"Right." Jason looked at his friend one last time, and then left them alone.

"So... you and Ms. Hart have a pretty long history?" Rogers asked, sitting down next to his comrade.

"You could say that," Tommy replied. "Look, if you're here to tell me that I need to get over it, and that you need me to be focused and all that, I'll be fine. I've been dealing with this for five years, I'll be able to do what's necessary."

"I know you will," Rogers replied. "I'm not just here as your teammate, but as a friend."

"No offense, but we barely know one another," Tommy quipped. "And besides... what would you know about this type of thing?" Rogers winced at Tommy's question, because he sadly knew part of what he was going through.

"Her name was Peggy Carter," Rogers started. "She was a British Agent, and ally of our armed forces in World War II." At this point, Rogers took out a picture of her that he had stowed in his wallet and looked at it. Tommy shifted his eyes to see it, and even reached to touch the picture so he could see it more clearly.

"She's beautiful," Tommy said. "What happened to her?"

"Nothing," Steve sadly replied. "We were going to go on our first date. But the plane I was flying was malfunctioning, and was armed with weaponry that would destroy New York if it crash landed there. So I flew it into the cold waters of the Atlantic Ocean, despite Peggy's pleas for my safety. I thought I was going to die. Instead I woke up here sixty years later, and all I know is that she's either dead, or very old and probably married with grandchildren.

"I'm sorry," Tommy replied.

"Me too." Rogers put the photo away. "Ever since I woke up, I keep wondering if there was anything I could have done to make things different. But every time I do, I just end up feeling like this was supposed to be the path for me to be on. If we live our lives as heroes, we have to be willing to give up what we hold most dear to us."

"I know," Tommy replied. "I just wonder... will the pain ever go away. Even if I get Kim back, will things ever be back to normal?"

"Probably not," Rogers answered. "But since when has anything in our lives been normal? For me, I was a scrawny kid from Brooklyn who never danced with a girl, and then ended up a super soldier. One minute I'm gettin beat up by bullies, the next I'm beating up on nazis. You... well, you're the world's greatest power ranger. You've saved the world more times than any one else on this team. Heck, you've probably done it more than the rest of us combined. And you started as a kid in an alleyway who was chosen to do evil... under a spell, you became the biggest threat to Global security as the evil green ranger. Normal isn't exactly in our vocabulary. But regardless of what happens, whether we get Kim back or not, you can move on. You can not only survive, but you can thrive. And if we get Kim, and I suspect we will, things may never be the same, but we can move forward. We pick up the pieces, we enjoy the things we have, and we process through the hardships."

"I just hope, when this is all over, that she's with us," Tommy said.

"Me too," Rogers encouraged.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own no characters in the Power Rangers, Marvel, or Harry Potter Universes. Only the ideas in my head.

*Helicarrier*

"How is it that your brand of magic is so much more powerful than ours?" Harry asked Thor. "I've seen Loki get hit with a killing curse, and all it did was force him to stagger." The two men were walking and talking, making their way through the bridge of the large ship.

"You have to remember, our race is built to be much stronger than your own," Thor replied. "It's why so many people see us as gods, not just because of our powers, but because of our longevity. My guess is that the spell cast on my brother was indeed powerful, but his ability to withstand magic is far greater than any wizard here."

"How can I expect to help in this fight, then?" Harry asked, feeling deflated. "Nothing I do will help."

"Loki is not unbeatable, nor is his army," Thor replied. "He wouldn't have recruited Lucius Malfoy if he didn't respect the power of the human wizards, so he obviously doesn't think you're abilities are irrelevant to his ascension to power."

"He claims superiority over all of us though," Harry replied.

"Yet he relies on a SHIELD agent, wizard, and Power Ranger to accomplish his goals," Thor rebuffed. "He longs to prove himself an Asgardian because he does not believe he is one."

"But... he isn't, right?" Harry asked. "I mean, you said yourself that he was adopted, that he came from a different race?"

"Yes... but my Father took him in and raised him no differently than he raised me. None of us knew of his true origins because Father wanted us to see him as an Asgardian, because in his eyes that's all he was. Loki's twisted view on his purpose comes because he doesn't see himself for who he is. He sees himself an outcast in need of proving himself to ascend to glory, instead of accepting the free gift that came to him of being a son."

"And who am I in all this?" Harry asked, changing the subject back to himself. "Who am I to come in and think that I can help. All I have is a wand, and the one wizard who's in this is held captive."

"You were chosen to serve on this team, you don't need to prove to us or yourself of why you're here. Fury chose you because he believes, like the rest of us, that you're mighty to save." At this moment, Thor left Harry to ponder this thought.

_'Mighty to Save?'_ Harry thought to himself.

"He's right you know," Fury interrupted Harry's self-reflection, standing above him in another part of the bridge. "You were chosen because you are equipped to be an avenger. You don't need to prove yourself."

"Then what do I have to offer?" Harry asked. "Bruce can smash Loki to bits, Tommy and Jason have upgraded weaponry..."

"Tommy and Jason have upgraded weaponry, but Bruce Banner is only here to find the cube, regardless of the rumors that are floating on this ship," Fury interjected.

"Still, Rogers is a skilled super-soldier, Stark is invincible in his suit, and Thor is pretty much a god. Where does that leave me?"

"You forgot about Romanoff, who's a spy and skilled in multiple martial arts," Fury added. "Not that you couldn't take her out with curse. As for the rest of them, you don't think you have the power to stand toe to toe with them? Or maybe, this is the first time that you are in the presence of men and women who are powerful in their own right, and it forces you to consider different ways to utilize your gifts, Mr. Potter."

"I learned in Hogwarts how to defend myself from dark magic, but what Loki has is something that surpasses even Voldemort's power."

"Loki's magic might be different, but I hardly doubt it surpasses it. Besides, it's not all coming from him, he has a cosmic cube that's super-powering his 'wand,'" Fury commented.

"But sir..."

"Why do you riddle yourself with self-pity?" Fury asked suddenly. Harry sighed at the question, thinking for a moment before he answered.

"I guess I'm just not used to being the one who feels helpless in the matter," Harry replied honestly. "I always thought, as a wizard, that I would always be superior to others on this planet because of our abilities. Suddenly, there are other people, muggles no less, that have powers that are superior to anything I could ever learn."

"Why does that threaten you?" Fury asked. "They're on your side, fighting alongside you.

"I just wonder if I'm no longer special," Harry confessed.

"Is it your powers that make up your identity, Mr. Potter?" Fury asked. "Or is it made up by who you've been accepted by all ready, regardless of what you can offer?" Fury got up to leave, leaving Harry to contemplate what he meant by those words.

_'Agent Hill!' Billy yelled from his workstation. It was 3 in the morning, which had been commonplace for him as he worked endlessly on the new suits. He was currently working on the White Ranger suit, but as he worked on it, the Tesseract began to 'misbehave.' Billy waited for a moment, but when he noticed that Hill, who was sleeping in a dorm within the building he worked, hadn't shown, he shouted again. 'Agent Hill! I need your assistance!' It was a few moments before finally he noticed her coming down the stairs. As she did, whatever exhaustion Billy had quickly dissipated. She was in a lovely nightgown which bared her arms, her hair was in a ponytail, and her feet in slippers. Though she had no make up on, it didn't matter to Billy, for the first time he noticed her not as a soldier and spy, but instead as a lady, and a lovely one at that. _

_'What is it?' She asked sleepily, catching herself in a yawn. She waited for a response from Billy, but he couldn't help but stare. 'Billy?' He shook out of his stare._

_'Sorry,' Billy said. 'I... um... it's different seeing you in that, and not in your SHIELD gear.' _

_'Oh...' Hill's voice trailed, looking down at her nightgown, realizing that though she wasn't exposed in anyway, she probably should have put something over what she had worn to bed. 'I'm sorry, this is really inappropriate.'_

_'No, it's ok,' Billy said with a sly grin. 'You look... like a woman.' Billy immediately regretted his words. _

_'Like a woman?' Maria asked, with a hint of frustration. _

_'What I meant to say, is...' _

_'Can it, Cranston,' she quickly diverted the conversation. 'What did you call me down here for?' Billy, feeling quite embarrassed by his inability to talk to the beautiful woman in front of him, went towards the computer and began to explain the problem. _

_'The Tesseract's energy signal is on the verge of exploding,' Billy began to explain. 'The power source is able to link to the suit, but for some reason, as I've tried to connect the powers to the White Ranger suit, it's been fairly unstable. I'm concerned that their might be some explosion if I continue to work on it.'_

_'Well... maybe you should stop working for tonight,' Hill replied. 'It is 3 in the morning, most normal people sleep at this time of night.'_

_'I'd stop, but if this instability continues with the cube, it could eradicate the quarters here,' Billy stated. _

_'English?' Hill asked for Billy to clarify. _

_'The Tesseract could meltdown, causing the entire facility to be destroyed, including your dormitory.'_

_'Well... then forget what I just said,' Hill replied. 'Is there anyway to turn it off?' _

_'Maybe,' Billy said. He looked back over towards his workstation and leaned over to start moving the mouse for his computer screen. 'Let me... what?' _

_'What is it?' Hill asked, moving towards him. _

_'The cube, it just suddenly returned to its normal energy output,' Billy said. _

_'What did you do?' Maria asked. _

_'Nothing,' Billy answered. _

_'I need to send an alert to SHIELD HQ, let them know that this is happening,' Hill stated. 'Hopefully this was a one-time occurrence, but I want to make sure that this thing isn't going to vaporize half of New York if we keep working on it.'_

_'That's a good idea,' Billy confirmed. He turned off his workstation and took all the connectors out of the White Power Suit to the Tesseract. 'Sorry to wake you at this time of night.' _

"_It's ok, it was important,' she said. She turned to leave, but Billy stopped her. _

_'Umm... when I said you looked like a woman... I meant that I thought you looked really beautiful.' She turned at the compliment. 'I was just caught off guard because I'm not used to seeing you like this.'_

_'Thanks,' she said, her voice showing a little discomfort. Yet, she didn't feel threatened or weirded out by Billy's compliment. _

_'Say... I have to be up in a few hours, and I'm going to need some coffee. Would you want to go with me?' _

_'I have a really early meeting tomorrow, so I can't,' Maria denied him. _

_'Oh, ok,' Billy said. 'I understand.' He turned to grab his stuff, before Maria stopped him. _

_'Maybe when this Tesseract project is over... we could do something other than coffee,' she suggested. Billy's face brightened at this idea. 'I'm not one for coffee. A cocktail accompanied with filet mignon, on the other hand...' _

_'You're assuming a lot, considering how expensive that is,' Billy quipped. _

_'I see your paygrade, Cranston,' she shot back playfully. 'Don't give me that, you make more money than I do. And I actually went to college.' Billy smiled at her jab. _

_'After this is all over, I'd be delighted to take you out.' _

"How long ago was that?" Kat asked. Billy had recounted the memory as they were working at a table across from Tony and Bruce.

"A month ago, right when Selvig got to New York," he said. "Selvig was a genius, but he never could understand how I knew so much about how to connect a power source as huge as this one to the morphing grid."

"So, she's telling you to take her out for the fanciest of steak dinners," Kat diverted the conversation back to Billy's romantic pursuits. "Any other information at this point." Billy sighed.

"Not really," Billy said. "We have spoken about it a bit, clarified she was joking about the high-end meal... kind of." This forced a grin on Kat's face. "She tells you like it is, but is fiercely loyal. If she trusts you, you know it. And I know to keep her around, I don't need to take her out for ritzy meals."

"But you're going to?"

"You really think I'm going to miss out on an opportunity to treat Maria to one of New York's finest restaurants?"

"Hey Billy?" Bruce interrupted the pair. Billy looked up from his workstation to see Tony and Bruce looking at them very intently.

"What is it?" He asked.

"What's phase 2?" Bruce asked back.

"I don't know... what's it in regard too..."

"What the hell is going on?" Director Fury marched in, Potter, Romanoff, Rogers, Thor, Jason, and Tommy entering in behind him.

"That's what I'd like to know, Nick!" Tony shot back.

"That's Director Fury, Stark," Rogers interjected. "He's your commanding officer, you should respect him and follow his orders."

"Following's not really my style," Stark quipped back.

"And you're all about style," Rogers replied, beginning to show his impatience.

"Of the people in this room, which one is A – wearing a spangly outfit and B – not of use?"

"Knock it off, Stark," this time Tommy spoke. "We need to work as a team on this. Now, what is it that has everyone so worked up."

"Well, for starters, Mr. Stark has hacked into the SHIELD servers, which is slowing down the process of finding the cube!" Fury accused him. "We detected it moments ago, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Before I answer that, maybe you should answer the question of what phase 2 is?" Stark asked back. He flipped the computer screen at his workstation to show prototypes of weaponry powered by the Tesseract.

"That's HYDRA weaponry," Rogers said, his voice dripping with frustration. "You're using the Tesseract to make weapons like the ones HYDRA used!" He yelled at Fury.

"It's not unlike us using it to make the power suits," Billy chimed in. "Like the ranger suits, we're using them to fight injustice."

"I've seen what these amped-up weapons do," Steve shot back. "It's foolish to think you can control who has these weapons. Heck, we have someone right now piloting a suit that's fighting for the enemy."

"We didn't know that Loki had captured and manipulated Ms. Hart to pilot the pink ranger suit," Fury debated.

"That doesn't matter now," Rogers rebuffed. "I thought you were bringing us together to save the world, not bring you a weapon!"

"Phase 2 was never about you," Fury replied. "It was about him." He pointed his finger at Thor.

"Me?" Thor asked, offended by Fury's implication.

"When the arrival of a visitor from another world confirmed that we are not alone in this universe, people got worried," Fury explained.

"Our race mean no harm!" Thor spoke.

"But you're not the ONLY race in the universe!" Fury replied.

"Guys," Jason tried to get their attention, but Thor drowned out his voice.

"I thought humans were better than this."

"Excuse me, did WE come to YOUR planet and blow stuff up?" Fury asked with an edge in his voice.

"So, do you see us all as potential threats?" Thor asked.

"Are you all really that naïve?" Romanoff answered. "SHIELD monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on potential threat watch list?" Banner asked incredulously.

"You're on that list?" Stark asked in disbelief, pointing his finger at Rogers. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

"I swear to God, Stark, one more crack..."

"Threatening!" Stark mockingly interrupted Rogers. "I feel threatened!"

"Stop..." Harry tried to speak up, but he too was silenced by the others bickering in the room.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos," Thor said to Fury.

"It's his M.O., isn't it?" Banner asked, irritation starting to fill his voice. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're... we're a time-bomb."

"You need to step away," Fury said to Banner, afraid that this might trigger the Hulk.

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Tony asked jovially.

"You know damn well why!" Rogers interjected. "Back off!" He got in Stark's face.

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me," Stark replied.

"HEY!" Jason shouted, finally getting everyone's attention. "This is insanity," he continued. "First off, Bruce, calm down." Bruce was about to respond, but Jason continued. "We need to take a step back here. First off, the race of Asgardians and the appearance of the Destroyer may have been the breaking point for SHIELD to start building weapons, but it's not like there weren't other races that came here before. Or did you guys forget about Rita, Zedd, Astronema, all the other foes from other worlds?"

"That makes no difference!" Rogers argued. "We shouldn't be making weapons that we can't possibly know how to control or keep out of enemy possession."

"He's right," Stark agreed, much to everyone's shock. "Besides, I mean, it's not like you'd need to use the Tesseract for... oh what was your most fearsome enemy... Pudgy Pig?" Jason stared a hole through Stark.

"Everything's a joke to you, isn't it?" Tommy asked him, clearly frustrated by his attitude.

"Funny things are," he quipped.

"Big man in a suit of armor," Rogers started, sizing up the currently unequipped Iron Man. "Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist," Stark rattled off.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you," Rogers quipped. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire," Tony quipped.

"Always a way out," Rogers looked down at Stark. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero?" Tony asked with offense. "Like you? You're a lab rat, Rogers. Everything that you are came out of a bottle!"

"Put on the suit, let's have it out!" Rogers taunted.

"Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his..."

"Back where?" Banner interrupted Fury. "You rented my room to Malfoy."

"The cell was built..."

"In case you needed to kill me!" Banner again interrupted Fury. "But you can't. I know, I tried!" He confessed to the group. "I got low. I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth... and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk!" Everyone stood silent as Banner spoke, specifically Natasha, who had brought him to the helicarrier in the first place. "You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?!"

Romanoff and Fury both began to draw their guns, while Tommy and Jason had put their hands on their morphers.

"Doctor Banner," Rogers began. "Just calm down." Suddenly, the computer at Tony's work station beeped. Tony walked over to his workstation to see what the beeping indicated.

"We locked onto the signal of the Tesseract," Stark said.

"Sorry, kids," Banner said, appearing to have calmed. "Looks like you don't get to see my party trick after all."

"What the..." Stark said.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"The tesseract signal that we've found is less than a mile away," Tony explained. "And the foreign signal... it's coming from inside... oh..."

"Tony?" Tommy asked. "What are you picking up?"

"They placed a tracker on Lucius! They're he..." Suddenly, a large explosion from outside the vessel burst through the outer hull into the room they were in. Fire filled the room, and the force of it was powerful enough for part of the floor caved in to the next level, bringing Romanoff, Banner, and Jason with them. The others picked themselves up. Tony and Steve stood opposite one another, until Harry spoke up.

"Well, don't just look at each other!" He yelled. "Let's go and see what's happening!"

"Suit up, Iron Man," Tommy said, running past them with his morpher out.

"You heard 'em," Stark said, and he, Rogers, Potter, and Thor ran out to do battle, while Fury took Billy and Kat out of the room. Before he left completely, he yelled down to the others.

"I'll be back to get you out of that hole!" Fury shouted from up top.

"It's ok, Director Fury," Romanoff shouted from below. "We're fine. Right?" She looked around, and a pile of rubble was moving, revealing Jason picking himself up from it.

"Anybody else down here?" Jason asked as he freed himself from the last of it.

"I don't think..." Romanoff started, but stopped when her eyes found Banner. "Bruce... everything's going to be ok." Jason shifted his gaze to where she was looking, and saw why there was now and elevated concern in her voice. Bruce had gotten hit hard. Suddenly, he looked towards them, and fear ran through Romanoff's body, uncertainty running down Jason's. For Bruce's eyes flashed green, meaning the beast would finally be unleashed...

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, that privilege belongs to Saban, Stan Lee, and JK Rowling.

A/N: As an FYI, this is taking place after Dino Thunder, around the Summer of 2005. All the Marvel Cinematic Universe is taking place a few years earlier than in the movies themselves to line up with this timeline.

A/N 2: Thanks so much for reading, and for those who have reviewed so far! It's humbling to see all of you who are following and reading and reviewing, and I'm incredibly grateful for it!

Mighty to Save - Chapter 10

Director Fury ran through the corridors of the helicarrier, leading the way for Billy and Kat. They ran down a couple flights of steps, arriving at what appeared to be an empty room.

"What is this place?" Kat asked.

"It's a special docking bay, designed to hold escape pods in case of an emergency," Fury said as he walked over to one of the hatches to the side. Billy and Kat turned their heads as they heard two sets of footsteps coming down towards them. Fury quickly pulled his pistol, but lowered it when he saw both Maria Hill and Phil Coulson as the two running towards them. "You guys ok?"

"Yeah, but they're infiltrating the carrier," Hill started. "Barton took out one of the engines, and now they are entering through one of access panels on the roof."

"Sir, why did you call us here?" Coulson asked. "We need to be up there helping the Avengers."

"I'll take care of that, Coulson," Fury replied. "You two need to take Billy and Kat, get them to site B to help Billy continue working. He's the best hope we have to defeat Loki."

"But sir..." both Coulson and Billy objected, but Fury cut them off.

"That's an order! World War III is going on upstairs, and I need some type of second wave if we fail." The four hesitated to open the hatch, so Fury punched the button to open it. "Go! While you still can!" Reluctantly, the four filed in to the escape pod. It was a small sphere with four seats bolted down in the center of it. They sat down in the seats, when the safety harnesses above their shoulders lowered onto them, and suddenly the hatch closed. Director Fury watched from outside, and when they were ready, he pressed another button on the control panel, releasing the pod from the carrier. Then he turned, with his gun drawn, and began to run towards to the steps, hoping to engage in the melee.

Meanwhile, Jason, Romanoff, and Banner were still down in one of the lower levels of the carrier, below the research/development labs that they had been in before the floor collapsed below them. Jason and Romanoff collected themselves as they gazed into Banner's eyes, seeing a green glow piercing the dark of room they occupied. It didn't take long for Jason to understand what was going on.

"Natasha, get out of here," Jason said to her.

"And leave you behind?" Natasha asked incredulously. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe," he quipped. "But I think it's time to try and tame the Hulk." He pulled his morpher from his belt and cried, "TYRANNASAURUS!" Immediately the red armor encased his body, the blue light pouring from the centerpiece which showed its power source, the Tesseract. While he had morphed, the Hulk had nearly completed his transformation himself, much to Jason's shock. He then realized that Natasha was still standing beside him. "What the heck are you still doing here? Go!" Natasha shook herself out of whatever idleness that had consumed her, nodded, and ran. Jason turned his attention from her to the Hulk, who roared viciously, gazing fiercely at the red power ranger.

"SMASH!" Hulk roared, flinging his tremendous arm across his body, swinging it into what appeared to ventilation shaft... or what was now left of one.

"Banner... calm down," Jason urged. Hulk's eyes seemed to soften for a moment. "I'm not going to hurt you... I..." Before Jason could finish, Hulk erupted in a fury, and he thrust his arm towards the red ranger, connecting with a devastating blow to his head, sending him flying across the room. Jason felt the floor beneath him with his arms as he got up gingerly. "Glad I wore a helmet." The Hulk charged towards him, but this time he was ready. He side-stepped him, and used the Hulk's momentum against him to send him to the ground with a thud. In spite of the fact that the helicarrier was state-of-the-art, Jason was surprised and relieved to see it hold up under the impact of both his suit and the Hulk's massive girth, he only hoped that it would continue to hold up as Hulk looked to only be angrier, ready to fight once more.

Above, Iron Man and Captain America sought to repair the engine that was blown, while Thor, Harry, and Tommy ran towards the holding chamber that contained Lucius. They made their way into the chamber, only to see Lucius standing free, Kimberly and Loki standing at opposite sides of him.

"Fantastic prison," Loki quipped. "I don't think it was meant for my friend here." Suddenly, they heard a loud roar beneath them, which brought a smile to Loki's face, and surprised faces from the trio of Avengers. "Hmm, seems it would come in handy right about now."

"We need to stop Banne..." Thor said before being interrupted.

"No... Jason can take care of him," Tommy interjected. "You guys think you can waltz in here and cripple us? Well, you've got another thing coming."

"And what are you going to do about it, Handsome?" Kimberly taunted, pulling her morpher and raising it to morph, transforming in front of them. Tommy in turn pulled his and transformed himself.

"I'm going to do what I've always done," he replied. "Defeat the forces of evil." Before he could pull his sword, Kim propelled herself into Tommy, and the duo broke through the wall of the holding room, bringing them into the corridor, which could hardly contain them as they broke through another metal wall, this time bringing them to a storage area which was much more spacious. Meanwhile, Thor and Harry stared down towards Loki and Lucius.

"I think you'll find, Mr. Potter, that I've given Lucius a more powerful wand than before," Loki grinned.

"How?" Harry asked. "The wand chooses the wizard, and his is upstairs!"

"The tesseract knows no boundaries... show him," Loki commanded. Lucius pulled his wand and without any verbal forewarning, he hurled a curse at Harry, hitting him square in the chest, propelling him out of the chamber. Suddenly, Lucius disapparated to Harry's location, indicating Harry's previous charms had worn off, leaving Thor with Loki.

"You've gone mad, brother," Thor spoke, sadness and anger laced in his tone.

"Not mad, Thor," he replied. "I'm merely leaving my legacy! I am Loki, and I am burdened with glorious purpose!"

"I'm putting an end to this now!" Thor cried, and lunged at Loki only to pass right through him, landing into the chamber that once held Lucius. Thor looked behind him not only to see the chamber closing behind him, but what he thought was Loki was merely a projection of him. The real Loki stood beside the controls of the chamber, his hand touching it.

"Will you ever not fall for that?" Loki taunted. Thor merely grunted. "You know, they say that as gods, we're immortal. You're about to test that theory!" As he finished he pulled a lever on the control panel, which opened a hole below the chamber. Thor yelled while pounding on the thick glass, but he could not crack it. He readied his hammer to see if that would breach the thick obstruction, but the chamber was released into the sky before he could swing, as Thor disappeared in the distance. Loki swung the lever again to close the hole in the bottom of the room, and then disappeared.

In the corridor, Lucius dueled with Harry vigorously. Harry was surprised by the strength of the spells that Lucius was able to cast at him, each time that he blocked a curse it still caused him to stagger back. He knew if he had to continue to grapple with keeping his footing, it was only a matter of time before Malfoy would take him out for good. He had to do something to tip the odds in his favor, even if it was extreme.

"_**Sectumsempra!**_" Harry spoke as he cast the nasty curse, causing Lucius to duck for cover. He narrowly dodged it, and rose to face his opponent.

"You dare use Severus' old spell against me?" Lucius questioned with self-righteous superiority. "Let me show you how it's done!" He pointed his wand and cast the exact same curse, which Harry dodged, but struck someone who had been running towards them. Lucius' self-righteous smirk became a look of concern, while Harry saw the man bleeding on the ground was none other than Director Fury. Harry went to send a curse to buy him time, but as he looked up Lucius was gone.

In the storage area, Tommy and Kim battled, more and more leaving wreckage and ruins as they blasted, fired, and struck each other. Kim had landed a nasty kick to Tommy's temple while both were in mid-air, sending him a lower point on one of the walls that had shelving units full of weaponry and tools in place, which of course broke and fell down on the White Ranger after he crash landed into it. Kim eased her way down to the floor, waiting to see if Tommy had survived the crash. For a moment, nothing happened, and she turned her back only to hear the splatter of weapons and shelving cascade from their pile to bare spots on the ground, the White Ranger levitating above it.

"Is that all you've got Kim?" Tommy asked. Though he couldn't see her face, he could imagine her lips and nose scrunching, peeved by his somewhat juvenile challenge.

"You should have stayed down," she spoke coolly. She pulled her power bow from her back, and began to fire arrow after arrow at him, all of which Tommy dodged. He pulled his new and improved SABA sword and deflected the last one. She tried to come up and land another devastating physical blow as she flew up to him using her repulsion unit, but he flipped over her and landed softly on the open ground. She came at him hard again, but this time he side-stepped her and landed a patented tornado kick on Kimberly, sending her flying across the room. She went to get up, but Tommy didn't relent, picking her up and throwing her across the room, before shooting her with his hand repulsion units with beams of energy. He then shot across the room and, with his blade in hand, slashed across her midsection, sending sparks flying as she tumbled to the ground.

She attempted to get up, but struggled to make it to her feet. Tommy caved and also dropped to one knee, both from the physical exhaustion and the emotional toll of having to fight Kim. She gazed at him, and began to move towards him, when he suddenly demorphed.

"Kimberly, listen to me," he said as she now saw him without the power protecting him. "I know that there's still a part of the old Kimberly I knew inside you."

"The old Kim is no more, you romantic sap," Kim retorted.

"Is that so?" He asked, now getting up on his feet. "Look... maybe you don't remember anything about us. Maybe Loki has brainwashed you to the point of no return. But there is a reason why you were brought back into my life, and I'll be damned if I let you slip away again."

"Ha!" She laughed. "There was nothing special about us, Oliver."

"Then I guess you wouldn't remember the time at the Angel Grove Lake?" The question from Tommy halted her in her tracks. "Or the balance beam incident? Where I thought I would lose you in the hospital. What about fighting Voldemort and his minions, only to rediscover at the Shell Cottage that we wanted to try and see if we'd work for a second time. What about the opening of our school, and the proposal at the lake!"

"I don't care..."

"Then why are you still wearing the ring on your finger!?" Tommy exploded at the morphed Pink Ranger. "I saw it on you before you morphed." Kim stayed silent but for a moment, as something hit Tommy from behind, sending him to the floor. Kim let out a slight gasp, only to see Loki as the one who shot him from his scepter.

"Always talking of long lost love, aren't you?" Loki taunted. "When will you realize she's not yours any longer?"

"I'm a slow learner," Tommy quipped as he reached for his morpher, but Loki kicked it from his hand. Loki grinned, and then blasted him with his scepter, this time knocking him unconscious.

Kim watched, suddenly being brought back to her memories of the past. She began to remember their conversation at the Shell Cottage all those years ago.

_So, you said you talked about a couple of things, one was Jason, what else?" Tommy asked._

"_Well... we talked about me... and you," Kim said, now beginning to slightly chew on her bottom lip. After a moment, Tommy cut in._

"_Hey, if it's something you don't want to share right now, you don't have too."_

"No, I do... we just talked through everything I'd been through since they left for the peace conference: new rangers, new powers, Mom moving to France, going to Florida for gymnastics, breaking up with you, coming here... I realized that I have just really been through a lot. But I think the biggest thing is that I'm still really fearful of is being abandoned. And my reaction to that fear is that I then abandon others."

"Hmmm," Tommy acknowledged. "Yeah, that makes total sense. You abandon so you don't have to be abandoned."

"_Right," She answered him. "So, we thought through a specific way to fight this fear." _

"_And what's that?" _

"_To say yes to you." _

"_Wait... but Kim, it's only been..."_

"_I know, you told me to think on it for a while. But I have thought about it a lot, and from understanding what's going on with my fears, I know that I really want to see what happens between us. You said at one point you wanted to see if we had what it took for a committed relationship... for marriage. Well, I want to see if we really are meant for that too. I want to see if I'm meant to be your wife one day, and I don't want my fear to talk me out of it. I'm not going to let myself abandon the chance to see if we can work this out."_

"_So... you kinda like me, huh?" Tommy asked with a grin, lightening the mood. Kim smiled in return. _

"_You could say that..."_

"_Well, where do we go from here?"_

Suddenly she remembered back to the day he proposed, at the lake.

"_Kimberly, this place has meant a lot to us," he started. "I still remember the first day when I tried to ask you out. This was the site where I lost my powers. The site where we first started dating, where we shared our first kiss, the site where you decided to give up your powers to pursue your dreams, and the site where I once lost hope in our romance. This place, for us, represents the reality of life. It has its joys and its sorrows, its pains and its pleasures. I know that life now isn't a fairy tale, but it's a journey which has its extreme highs and extreme lows." At this point, he pulled a small jewelry box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal the sparkling diamond solitaire on the white gold band that was secured inside of the box. He knelt, as per tradition, and continued. "Kimberly Anne Hart, I want to experience that journey with you by my side, as my wife. Will you marry me?" Kim's facial expression seemingly signaled huge excitement, but as soon as Tommy saw her eyes light up at the ring, she turned away. Tommy slowly stood up, remembering a dance he asked her too, and a similar ploy she had used. _

"_Kimberly?" He asked her, more out of impatience than out of fear. He knew her answer, but he wanted to hear it from her lips. _

_She turned around, a couple stray tears running down her face, but due to the joy which was displayed by her wide smile. "Thomas James Oliver," she began sweetly. "I have been waiting SO long for you to officially ask me this!" At this point, she all out lunged at him, forcing him to stumble as he tried to balance his own weight while he now carried her's as well. _

"_So I take it that it's a yes?" He asked with a grin while he held her, now helping her feet make it back to the ground. _

"_You better believe it!" Kim shouted._

She awoke from her thoughts to see Tommy bloodied and battered, Loki standing over him. She couldn't believe what had happened... what she had done. She looked down at her hands to see she still had her pink ranger armor on, and then looked to Loki, knowing what she had to do.

"No!" She yelled. Loki turned only to find himself blasted by her repulsors. Slow to get up, Loki picked himself up, only to see the Pink Ranger's full attention on him.

"This isn't over," he warned, before he disappeared. Once he disappeared, took her helmet off and ran over to Tommy, who was in a heap on the cold hard floor. Blood covered his face, his clothes singed and ripped from the power that came from Loki's scepter. He was unconscious, unknowing that his long lost fiance now held him in his arms.

"Tommy..." She said huskily under her breath, tears threatening as she held him, hoping his eyes would flutter open. His eyes didn't budge. "Tommy... I..." She stopped herself for a moment, and then continued. "I need you to pull through this Tommy. Please pull through." She sat still for a moment, praying silently that divine intervention would allow Tommy to pull through. Instead, the only thing she heard was a massive roar and very loud thud from across the ship.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, please don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, the Marvel Universe, Harry Potter, etc. Only the ideas that are in my head that have to do with bringing these characters together

Chapter 11 - Mighty to Save

Jason crashed through the ceiling of the lower levels of the Helicarrier, his armored body landing on the edge of the hole that he just made, teetering on the edge of falling back through it. Another roar bellowed through it, giving Jason enough time to roll out of the way of the green monster who leaped to follow his foe.

Hulk found his red-armored counter-part, and proceeded to thrust his arms into the red ranger, only for him to dodge his powerful blow, creating another crater in the quickly disintegrating flooring. Jason picked himself up and made his way to a large doorway, where he spun and dropkicked hulk, sending him back across the room, forcing him to teeter on the edge of the floor.

_'This might be my chance,' _Jason thought. He ran over towards Banner and grabbed him, dragging him away from the hole. He backed away for a moment, as the Hulk collected himself as he stood up. He looked back at the red ranger and roared as he began to approach him, but Jason yelled. "Stop!" Suddenly, something incredibly shocking happened... Hulk listened. Jason collected his breath, panting from the workout that the large behemoth had given him. "I don't want to fight you," he continued. "We're on the same side... we want to fight Loki."

"Loki?" Hulk asked, the sound coming from his voice both intimidating and loud.

"Yeah, remember," Jason said, trying to help the giant understand what was really going on. "Loki wanted to unleash you to destroy us, man. He used all of the avengers, everything going on this boat, to turn you on us. You need to believe me that we are on your side. Please understand!" Jason pleaded, wondering if Hulk could even comprehend what he was saying. Suddenly, the hulk's face seemed to soften. His eyes were no longer furrowed and filled with fury, but instead seemed softer. "Look," Jason continued. "I'm your friend, and your teammate. We're on the same si..."

Jason's continued pleading was interrupted by gun fire from the outside of the helicarrier. Hulk's momentary peace was interrupted, and turned to see an F-18 that had fired, breaking the glass, leaving the room exposed to the atmosphere. Hulk roared, and began to ran after the fighter plane. "Don't do it!" Jason shouted, but it was too late. The Hulk thrusted himself out of the helicarrier and, because of his sheer physical attributes, was able to leap all the way towards the F-18 and land on it, causing it to plummet to the earth.

Elsewhere in the vessel, Harry knelt by the bleeding Nick Fury, when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see the pink ranger morphed, carrying the unconscious Dr. Oliver. Harry quickly pulled out his wand on her.

"Harry, it's ok," Kim uttered, her voice trembling. "It's me. I'm... well, me again."

"How can I be sure?" Harry asked, wand pointed at her intently. "How do I know that you're not just playing me so you can steal Tommy for your own purposes?" She placed Tommy down in response.

"Power down," she said, and her pink armor suddenly disappeared. She took her morpher and slid it over to him, and put her hands up. "I'm with you. I'm sorry for everything I've done." Harry nodded in response to affirm her.

"Is Tommy ok?"

"Knocked out cold, by Loki," Kim replied. "Who is that?" She pointed to the man on the ground.

"Director Fury... he was struck by a curse." At this point, she went over towards the man, and she knelt down by him, as did Harry continued to watch over him. As she looked, she was surprised by the amount of blood that poured out of him.

"There's a spell to heal the wound," Kim replied, recalling her former knowledge of the wizarding world's magic. "I remember, you can heal him." Harry only looked down, not uttering a word. "Right?" She asked.

"Loki did something... he... he must have altered Lucius' new wand," Harry replied. "My magic has been rendered ineffective." Suddenly, Fury grabbed hold of the wizard, causing both Harry and Kim to jump.

"Don't let..." Fury began to gasp, clearly struggling to speak and breathe. He stopped for a moment, and then continued. "Don't let this hinder you." He warned Harry, speaking each word carefully. "You... are... an Avenger." With that, Fury gave his last breath, dying in Harry's arms. Harry and Kim sat for a moment in silence, not knowing what to say, until Steve Rogers and Tony Stark ran into the hallway. They stopped, seeing the petite brunette knelt down on the ground along with Dr. Oliver out cold on the ground.

"Miss," Rogers said firmly. "You can either do this the easy way, or the hard way," he threatened.

"It's ok..." Harry interrupted, standing up. "She's with us again." Kim joined Harry in standing.

"Who's down?" Stark asked.

"Fury," Harry said. "Lucius was dueling with me, and Fury ran into one of his stray curses. He died."

"What?" Stark asked, genuinely surprised. "I... um..."

"Look," Rogers interrupted gently, putting a hand on Stark's shoulder. "We can mourn for him after we get out of here. This carrier is going down, we need to get the others and make it for the escape pods."

"How many do we have to find?" Kim asked. "Isn't there a whole flight crew?"

"They all ready began to evacuate about 15 minutes ago," Stark said emotionlessly. "We... we failed to get the engines back on line."

"Who else is left?" Harry asked.

"Agent Romanoff and Mr. Scott," Rogers replied.

"What about Thor and Banner?" Harry asked.

"Thor is nowhere to be found," Stark said. "As for Banner..."

"He's riding an F-18 to ground level," Jason interjected, in uniform but with his helmet off. "Romanoff is down by the escape pods with Agent Barton... he's unconscious, we're hoping he's back to normal." Jason noticed Kim, and spoke once more. "As I'm hoping someone else is back to normal."

"You don't need to worry about me, Jase," Kim replied.

"How can I trust you?" Jason challenged her. "How do I know that this isn't some ploy to get us into that escape pod only to destroy us?"

"I know I've done a lot of bad things..." Kim's voice trailed off, sadness and despair laced in her words. "I..." She looked down at the unconscious form of her fiance, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh... Kim," Jason uttered silently, and then ran to her and engulfed her into a huge hug. "I'm so sorry we let you down all those years ago."

"Umm... no offense," Stark interjected. "This ship is going down, the sappy stuff can wait. We need to get the hell out of here."

"Stark's right," Rogers affirmed.

"What about Fury's body?" Harry asked. "We can't just leave him here, can we?" No answers were given, only quiet stares. Again, Tony looked more and more as if he took an emotional punch to the gut.

"Leave him," Rogers said, finally breaking the silence. "He was the captain of this ship... as the leader, you always want to go down with it. Let him have that right." The others nodded, and then the group swiftly made their way to the escape pod area where Romanoff waited for them, Barton unconsciously laying on the floor.

"Where's Fury?" She asked.

"He didn't make it," Rogers replied.

"What?" She asked, shocked... even saddened.

"What do we need to do to get access for these things?" Jason asked, diverting their attention to the pods.

"Well... there are 8 of us, and each pod fits four," Romanoff replied. "We should be able to control and pilot them once we're inside."

"Let's get to it then," Rogers commanded.

*Loki's quin-jet*

Lucius sat in one of the seats on the jet, the scene of sending that curse into Director Fury continuing to play in his mind. He had killed muggles before. He had taunted them, cursed them. Yet... something was so different about this. He didn't know why he had felt so strange... so broken over it.

"Lucius!" Loki roared, Malfoy stirred from his thoughts and turned his attention to the god of mischief.

"Yes, my lord," he replied.

"We need to run with our contingency plan," Loki replied. "In losing Kim and Agent Barton, we've lost a lot of our firepower for our upcoming war."

"I can lead the Chitauri for you, my lord."

"No... you can't," Loki spoke sternly. "You are not worthy of such glory!" Lucius didn't fight back, he just looked down at the ground dejected. "However... there is something that you can do."

"Yes, my lord?" Lucius asked, his voice trembling as he spoke.

"I need you to go with me to recruit a second wave."

"Second wave?" Lucius asked.

"Yes... we need to go to London... recruit some of your fellow death eaters to my cause."

"Their allegiance is to the Dark lord, and..."

"Once they see me, their allegiance will be swayed!" Loki responded proudly. "I am not just some foolish wizard... I am a god!"

"I will... accompany you."

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

Googz333


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than my ideas. Saban owns Power Rangers, Marvel owns the Avengers, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, etc.

Author's Note: I'm going to move this story over to the Power Ranger/Harry Potter Xover section. I'm realizing that as much of the Avengers are central to the plot of the story, Harry Potter and that universe is more of where it's character driven.

A/N 2: I've been suffering from a bit of writer's block lately, so I apologize for the delay. I have the next few chapters charted out, but after that I'm pretty fuzzy on where we're going to go. But I'm confident we'll get this story done :-).

*Power Chamber*

Phil Coulson opened the hatch of the first escape pod, which landed gently in the docking bay of the Power Chamber. Tony was the first one out, followed by Romanoff and Rogers, who was carrying the unconscious Hawkeye.

"Mr. Stark, where's Director Fury?" Coulson asked.

"Swimming with the fishes..." he quipped, but without the usual energy in his sarcasm.

"This isn't the time for witty sarcas..."

"It's not just sarcasm, AGENT!" Tony roared, as the other escape pod emptied itself, Tommy being carried by Jason. "He's dead, all right!" At this point, Billy and Maria stopped with aiding the other pod, shocked by the news. Coulson remained stoic, silent for a few seconds before finally responding.

"Maria," he stated, with Agent Hill turning to listen. "queue up the tape." She nodded, her eyes glistening. "When you're done setting your things down, and you get Dr. Oliver and Agent Barton into the infirmary, we need you all in the War Room."

"Look, no offense, Phil..." Stark started, but Coulson cut him off.

"Mr. Stark... this is what Director Fury would have wanted," he said calmly. "You have an hour to get settled." At this point, he pulled out a walkie-talkie and held it to his mouth. "Attention SHIELD. This is Agent Coulson. Our Director, Nick Fury, was killed in action. Until further notification, I will be Acting as Director of SHIELD. We will do everything in our power to achieve our top priorities, which includes recovering the Tesseract AND capturing the hostile known as Loki. Until further notice, all resources will be diverted to those priorities. That is all." Coulson looked around as the Avengers gathered their stuff, and noticed others that were missing. "Captain Rogers!"

"Yes sir?" He said, Agent Barton in his arms.

"Where are Thor and Dr. Banner?"

"We don't know." Rogers turned, but Coulson stopped him one last time.

"Captain?" He turned back towards him. "Can we trust Barton and Ms. Hart?"

"We'll find out."

Rogers turned and followed Billy, who was leading Jason and Kim down to the infirmary, where they put Barton and Tommy in separate rooms, and placed them in beds where they then hooked them up to medical equipment. Rogers left to go towards the war room, but Billy, Jason, and Kim stayed behind to stay with Tommy in his room. Kim crouched by his bed, looking at her fiance with concern.

"I can't believe what I've done..." Kim started.

"Kim, you had no control over this," Jason responded, but she chose not to hear him.

"I have thoughts in my head... it's like I'm stuck between two worlds," she said, choosing to pause for a moment. "One is where I'm back here... wanting to fight Loki, wanting to protect the people I love. But the other... all I keep seeing are flashbacks of what I wanted to do to you all once I knew you were against Loki. I... thought things that I never thought I could." She began to tear up, but Jason came over towards her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Kim, we all have our junk," he assured her. "We don't need to be turned evil to know that we're capable of terrible things. But you've been brought back to us. You have the opportunity to choose to fight, and to love."

"I hate to break this up," Billy interjected. "But we need to get to the war room. Coulson wants us there."

"I'm staying," Kim replied, her hesitation and insecurity evident in her quivering voice.

"It's ok, Kim," Billy affirmed. "He'll be fine. He's hooked up to the finest medical equipment known to Earth, and Maria will be watching over him and Agent Barton."

"Come on Kim," Jason urged. She stood up slowly, making no effort to remove the tears from her face. "Billy, where's Kat?" He asked as they began to walk out of the room.

"She'll be helping Maria watch over our patients," he said. "That is, while she's not feeling sick. Traveling the escape pods aren't exactly the best for settling your stomach."

"Right," Jason grinned weakly. "Look... I'm still not convinced that she should be here in her condition."

"Is something wrong with her?" Kim asked weakly.

"No, she's just suffering from the symptoms that come from being pregnant," Billy answered. That was enough to shock Kim out of the current funk she was in.

"You're pregnant?!" She looked at Jason with shock on her face and, for a welcome change, excitement in her voice.

"Yeah... and you're going to be Aunt Kimmie," he quipped, with a smile. "But we can talk about that later." There was only a little chatter during the walk from the infirmary to the War Room, but as they entered the room, whatever small talk the former rangers engaged in turned to silence as they felt the somber feeling of the room, which now consisted of a large round table in the middle. There were computer systems and video screens across the room, with a stray portrait on the wall which was currently empty. Jason and Kim knew though that it was a magical one... someone would be back.

"Please have a seat," Coulson beckoned, and Jason and Kim complied as they took their seats alongside Romanoff, Captain Rogers, Harry, and Tony. "Life is short, and it's fragile, especially when you're tasked with protecting a world that seems hell-bent on destroying itself. It's even harder when others from outside this world try to kill you too. Director Fury knew the risks of leading SHIELD, he knew that one day he may give his life in the line of duty. In knowing the risk, he prepared something for all of you to watch. Please observe the screen." The six remaining avengers turned to see the image of Fury, who was sitting and staring into the camera.

"If you are watching this video, it means that I have died doing what I dedicated myself to... defending our world. It also probably means that the our threat hasn't been averted yet."

"Is this stock footage that he recorded for some emotionally challenged saps?" Stark interrupted, causing looks from the rest of his teammates.

"Now, I'd imagine that Mr. Stark has some witty remark about me," Fury, in the video, continued. Tony merely sank back into his chair, regretting his comment. "But my guess is that you all have your doubts about getting this mission accomplished. That Loki can't be stopped. Regardless of what you believe, I believe that the Avengers ARE mighty to save." Fury paused in the video, the others looking on now with full attention. "There was an idea to bring together a team of remarkable people so that when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could. I believe you can be that team." Tony immediately stood up, bothered by the tape, and walked out. Rogers and Jason stood up to walk after him.

*Ministry of Magic – London*

"Welcome back to work, lovebirds," Nymphadora Tonks joked as Ron and Hermione Weasley came through their floos, entering the lobby. Hermione blushed, while Ron just gave a wide smile.

"Thanks Tonks," Ron replied. "Are Ginny and Dad here?"

"Ginny should be up in the Auror's office, and your father is with Kingsley and Dolores Umbridge," Tonks replied.

"Umbridge?" Hermione asked. "What's that toad doing..." they were interrupted by a chuckle form Tonks.

"They are talking through her probation," Tonks replied. "They accepted her back to the ministry in a limited and supervised role, based on a stellar recommendation from Former Minister Cornelius Fudge."

"Are they out of their minds?" Ron asked. "She's bloody insane!"

"While I agree, she was never proven to be a death eater," Tonks replied.

"Neither were a lot of death eaters," Hermione retorted.

"I'm sure Kingsley will be able to keep her under control," Tonks affirmed them.

"Well, we're go up and see Dad after we go see Ginny," Ron said. "Don't know if my stomach is up to seeing her so early." Tonks chuckled, while Hermione merely rolled her eyes and smiled. The three of them began to walk to the elevators to go to the Auror office.

"So where did you guys go, anyway?" Tonks asked.

"Well, my parents actually paid for the honeymoon," Hermione said. "Since they're muggles, it limited their options to non-magical, since they have no wizard money."

"Ok... so what did they pay for?" Tonks asked.

"It was a cruise," Ron said. "Even though there was no magic, it was bloody fantastic. Food everywhere, all you can eat everything. And they had this delightful pie made of cheese and tomato sauce 24 hours a day... what was it called again, sweets?"

"Pizza," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Ronald... is all you can remember the food? Do you not remember the beautiful views of Rome, or our romantic nights out in Venice?"

"Of course I do... but you can't argue that the food was a significant part of our trip," he pointed out. Hermione shrugged her shoulders, clearly not understanding her husband's affinity to fill his stomach.

"A cruise?! How do muggles have cruise ships without magic?" Tonks asked.

"You'd be surprised at what muggles have the capability of doing," Hermione reminded her. "Their technological advances over the past few years have been crazy... you'd think they got their hands on magic of their own and developed it into their new phones and computers."

"You should hear my Dad talk about it," Ron said. "He marvels more at what they do than what we can do with a wand."

After the elevator stopped, they got off and walked through the corridor. "By the way, Tonks, how's Teddy doing?"

"Doing well," she replied. "He turned 7 a few months ago... it seems like yesterday when he was born, and..." She quickly turned silent. "It's been 7 years since Remus died." A tear began to slide down her face. "Sorry... I just don't often think about him because of all the work we're doing here at the office."

"It's ok," Hermione said. "We don't get a chance to really talk... it's hard to believe that the end of that war was 7 years ago."

"I know... it seems like yesterday that Remus and Bill were with us," Ron said softly, his own emotions beginning to overwhelm him as they reached the door that led to the office. They entered to see Ginny working at her desk. Ron wiped his eyes quick, and then said, "Well if it isn't Mrs. Potter, my kid sister."

"It's about time you got back," she snapped, not looking at all amused. She stood up, excusing herself from the chair under her desk. "I thought I was going to have to put out a search for you along with my husband."

"Sorry, we probably should have sent an owl to let you know we were going to take an extra day off," Hermione said sheepishly. "You haven't heard from Harry?"

"Not once since he left for Germany."

"Germany?" Ron asked. "I thought he was supposed to go to America?"

"He was... and then the plans changed," Ginny said. "I've sent owl after owl to ask about him, but they've all returned to me."

"Maybe we can see if Kingsley knows anything?" Hermione wondered. "If not, maybe we can fill him in on what Harry is up to, and see if we can follow up with him?"

"That sounds good," Ginny agreed. The three of them chose to leave at that moment to inquire of Minister Shacklebolt, leaving Tonks to her work at the Auror office. When they arrived at his office door, they knocked, and it swung open.

"Come in," The familiar voice of Arthur Weasley called to them, and they entered to find him and Kingsley sitting down.

"Hello Dad, Minister Shacklebolt," Ron said as he entered.

"Welcome home, Ron and Hermione," Minister Shacklebolt said as Mr. Weasley got up to hug his son and daughter-in-law. He also saw Ginny, who he also hugged.

"Thank you, Minister," Ron said. "I wish we came just to see you, but we are a bit alarmed about a current situation."

"I know what you're thinking," Mr. Weasley responded quickly. "You probably heard that we're employing Ms. Umbridge, and while I agree that there are some questionable character issues..."

"Dad, it's not that," Ginny interrupted. "Harry has been gone for over a week, and we have no idea where he is. My owl returned for a fifth time last night, unable to deliver the letter that I sent him."

"Is Harry still on that mission with the muggles from America?" Kingsley asked.

"That's what I thought, but I have no way of tracking him down," Ginny said, a tear coming to her eye as she wondered if the worst had happened to Harry.

"Hey," Hermione placed her hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Harry is the best of us. I'm sure he's going to be fine. He's probably just in a rough situation right now."

"Maybe I'll pay a visit to SHIELD and Director Fury, I know where to find them..." As soon as Kingsley finished speaking, they heard an explosion beneath them. They scrambled to the window to see none other than Lucius Malfoy, along with a man who could only be Loki.

"I think our search might be a little easier," Ron said. "That's the man they were after."

"Let's get down there," Kingsley said. They all disapparated, and appeared underneath Kingsley's office and onto the grounds of the corridor of the main entrance. They joined what was a growing circle around the Asgardian and former death eater.

"The Ministry of Magic..." Loki spoke, grinning evilly at the crowd that surrounded him and his minion. "My guess is you're wondering why I'm here, and why I've brought Lucius Malfoy back to London." He began to pace around, while Lucius stood without emotion, stoic as he gazed back and forth between his master and the crowd that entrapped them. "I come with glad tidings, you see, I come to rule the... what do you call them? Muggles! I've come to rule them, and I seek an army. You all have great strength, you have skill, and you all have been oppressed for years by an enemy that has no right nor power to keep you oppressed from your true potential."

"I'm sorry, sir, but muggles are not our enemies," Arthur Weasley stepped forward, sharing his opinion. "We have much to learn from them."

"Is that so?" Loki asked. "Or are you blinded by your fascination. Your power makes you far superior to those creatures, you should be ruling them."

"I do not know you," Kingsley began, putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "But I do not think we share your common values, nor do we share Lucius' either."

"Minister Shacklebolt," Loki said, still grinning. "I've heard much about you, your oversight as the wizarding world rebuilds is quite remarkable. But I must say, if you are not with me, then you are against me. And if you're against me, I must say, it will not go in your favor." Loki held out his hand and his scepter appeared.

"Is that a threat?" Shacklebolt asked, readying his wand.

"No... just the truth," he replied.

"I would like to hear more about what you offer," a voice rang from the crowd. After a moment, the person who belonged to it, none other than Dolores Jane Umbridge, dressed in all pink as usual, made her way out so that Loki and Lucius could see her. "Though I work for this office, I do not share the same views as our Minister."

"Dolores, don't be foolish," Kingsley warned. "There was a man years ago who offered a similar message. He started a war that should have never been started, and it ended in his own demise. Do you seek a similar fate?"

"What if it's not a similar one?" Another voice rang. This one belonged to a brutally-faced man, which Ron and Hermione knew all too well.

"Yaxley?" Ron whispered to his wife. "What's he doing here?"

"This man is wanted for conspiracy and treason against the Ministry!" Kingsley responded to the former death eater's plea. "Friends, these are not the kind of wizards that you should want to follow."

"Maybe we should hear what this 'Loki' has to offer?" Yaxley shot back. "You try and lock me up for trying to purify our race, it's you who should be in Azkaban!"

"Gentlemen," Loki intervened calmly. "Minister, I suggest you either join us, or you simply stand aside as you allow the people you govern to join our army."

"And what will you do if I refuse?" He asked. Loki merely grinned, and then replicated himself around the wizards. They all kept the same stance, glaring at the minister of magic. Suddenly, one of them began to step forward towards Kingsley, staring at him, and then took his scepter and thrust his scepter into his heart. The crowd of wizards looked on in horror, as their leader fell to the ground. Arthur pulled his wand and shot off a curse, but Loki evaded it, and then continued to reproduce copies of himself. After a few more wizards, including Ron and Hermione, tried to fight off the Asgardian, he disapparated, along with Malfoy, Umbridge, and Yaxley, amidst a growing frenzied crowd.

"Minister!" Hermione shouted, running to their leader, crouching to see his condition.

"Hermione, how is he?" Arthur asked, emerging from a frantic commotion.

"He's dead..." she replied softly.

"What!?" Ron asked.

"I don't believe it," Ginny added. "What do we do?"

"You find Harry," Arthur answered. "If Loki frees the death eaters from Azkaban... if he rallies an army from here, it could prove catastrophic not only to us, but to the world as we know it."

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, that privilege goes to Marvel, JK Rowling, and Saban.

A/N: I'm starting to focus more on finishing this story, so thanks to all those who have reviewed and stuck with this for so long. You have been an incredible encouragement as I've persevered in writing!

Mighty to Save – Chapter 13

*Malfoy Manor*

Lucius appeared at the front gate of his former home, the gates that once welcomed him now seemed to him a symbol of the barrier that was in place between him and his family. As Loki freed more of the death eaters from Azkaban, Loki asked him to recruit Narcissa and Draco to their cause. He thought maybe this could be his chance... his hope for redemption. If redemption could come through the Asgardian demigod at all.

Though he and his wife had been separated since that fateful day when Voldemort was defeated, she never put the effort in to finalize a divorce, and he had always been preoccupied in trying to gain back power to win her back. Now... maybe power could sway her back? Maybe it could sway his son back to him?

He entered the gates, and walked proudly as he once did, knowing that they would have seen their attack in the paper. He was powerful in the wizarding world once again. He knocked, and a house-elf answered the door.

"Master Lucius, welcome home," the elf grumbled. He merely gazed with disgust on him, and walked past him. As he made his way into the foyer, he found his estranged wife staring at him.

"I never thought I'd see you walk through those doors again," Narcissa said weakly.

"I proved you wrong, my dear," he smiled. She, however, did not respond warmly.

"I expected by now you would have felt the shame that Draco and I have from all the devastation that we've caused," she said, a tear slid down her face. "Instead, you come here all proud of yourself for what you and that mad man did at the ministry!" She waited for a moment and then, in a fit of frustration, slapped Lucius across the face. Lucius looked stunned, but she merely folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't understand," Lucius stammered. "I thought you would approve of my allegiance to this man."

"Your pursuit of power and influence is what destroyed us!" She countered. "I was foolish when I thought we could have everything under Voldemort's reign. Then he used Draco..."

"I was proud that the Dark Lord wanted to use him."

"Proud?!" Narcissa recoiled. "Proud?! He ordered our son to tarnish his soul, he ordered him to kill one of the great wizards of our time, for no reason other than that he stood up to him!"

"Draco would have been on a faster track to power than I ever would have!" Lucius argued.

"He didn't need power, he needed..."

"A loving father." Both parents stopped and looked at their son, Draco, who interrupted their quarrel. "I see you've found your way back home after causing a panic back at the ministry."

"I've come to ask you to join our ranks," Lucius said, with a hint of desperation in his voice. "We could have real power, once again."

"Considering you killed my boss, I'll have to decline," Draco said firmly.

"What?" Lucius asked, puzzled by his statement.

"I work for the auror's office now, Father. Minister Shacklebolt... Kingsley, he helped me find my way after all these years."

"Find your way?"

"Do you have any idea how tortured you can become? Do you!? I looked up to you, wanted to be you! And then I saw what it took... you had to become a murderous wretch, one who allows evil to reign in their hearts."

"How dare you speak to me like this, I am your..."

"Father?!" Draco interrupted. "You ceased being my father a long time ago. When you left to find this 'power' of yours, you forgot your vows to my mother, and your promises to me." He stopped for a moment, sighed, and then continued. "I can not blame you for the evil that rests inside of me. Like every man and wizard, it's fastened to my heart like a rusty nail. The difference between me and you, is that I want help in getting it out. You, however, are perfectly content to leave it there, thinking it's your circumstances... your lack of 'power,' that causes your problems. But the truth is, you are the problem, and you're not willing to address it. Until you do, you will never have a relationship with us."

"But, Draco..."

"No," Draco replied firmly, tears threatening. "I... I want you back... but if you continue the path you're on, all you're going to do is bring us down with you. I'm an auror, and if you won't give up Loki... then I am your enemy." Lucius tried to think of something, but couldn't find anything to plead him with. In one last fit of frustration, he spoke.

"I'm so disappointed in you," he said, pointing his walking cane at Draco, and then pointed it at his wife. "You're so weak, we don't need you."

He disapparated, leaving the Malfoy family alone. Tears began to freely flow both from Draco and Narcissa as they hugged. They sobbed, before Draco choked out "I forgive you..."

*Power Chamber*

They both found Stark standing alone in one of the other rooms of the old power chamber, his back turned towards them as he stared at one of the blank walls.

"How long did you know him?" Rogers asked. "Fury, that is."

"A few years... he paid me a visit when I revealed my identity as Iron Man," he replied despondently. "The spy of spies," he mused.

"He was good at what he did," Jason replied.

"He was an idiot!" Stark shot back suddenly, but neither Jason or Rogers were concerned by his quick outburst.

"He was doing his job," Rogers answered.

"Yeah," Jason continued Steve's train of thought. "Any one of us could have run into that curse, and we'd be the one no longer here."

"He's taking on an Asgardian, and trying to combine a number of volatile personalities to capture him... beyond idiotic," Stark reiterated.

"Is this the first time you've ever lost a soldier?" Steve pressed.

"We are NOT soldiers!" Stark turned to face them, anger and passion in his voice. "He may have died for this, but I'm not marching to Fury's fife!"

"Neither are we, man," Jason replied. "We're here to protect the people we love... even if it's at the cost of our lives. And right now, that means we need to find Loki."

"And how do we go about doing that?" Rogers asked.

"He wanted to make this personal..." Tony spoke suddenly.

"What?" Rogers asked.

"He had Fury killed to make it personal?" Jason added. "I don't think so, first off, Lucius was the one who killed him. Second, you were just talking about not wanting to march to Fury's fife. How is this personal?"

"Just because I didn't like following him didn't mean I wanted him dead," Stark replied. "And let's face it... the Avengers... this whole idea... it was his baby. He was the one who brought us all together, the one who trusted us to save the world when it was at its worst."

"Ok... say Loki intended this to happen," Rogers began. "Why?"

"He wants to beat us and he wants to be seen doing it," Stark explained. "He wants an audience."

"Right, I caught his act at Stuttengard," Rogers replied.

"Yeah, that's just a preview," Stark said. "Whatever he's got planned next is going to be opening night. Loki's a full-tilt diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built in the skies with his name plastered..." Stark stopped suddenly.

"Stark Tower!" Jason interrupted. "He's going to use Stark Tower as the landmark to open his portal!"

"Sonofa..."

"We need to get to New York," Rogers said.

"Wait," Tony stopped them. "He's gonna have a contingency plan. He just lost his pink beauty, his crown jewel in leading his army."

"We're going to need to be ready," Rogers said. "And we need to hope that Banner, Thor, Oliver, and Barton are able to join back into the fight."

"What about Kimberly?" Stark asked. "She gonna be in the mental state to take them on?"

"If I know Kimberly, she's going to be ready for a little payback," Jason replied. "And that's a plus for us."

"Still, we could use our full compliment of rangers," Rogers stated. "Jason, you go grab Harry and Kim. Tony, fly ahead of us. I'll notify Barton and Romanoff, and we'll be right behind you."

"On it, Cap," Tony replied.

To Be Continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of they characters, those honors go to jk Rowling, Marvel, and Saban.

A/N: Goyle dies in the movie, but in the book survives. We're going with that version

Mighty to Save – Chapter 14

*London*

Loki stood in the center of what was becoming a formidable army, consisting of three dozen wizards. Joining Umbridge and Yaxley, Antonin Dolohov and Fenrir Greybeck, two of Voldemort's most vicious death eaters, joined them. Others, including Gregory Goyle and Blaze, former friends of Draco Malfoy, also joined them. Loki seemed ready to address them, when a familiar pop sounded.

"Ahhh, you've returned Lucius," Loki smiled. He turned to look at him, only to be surprised that he was alone, his smile turning to a frown. "I see your family didn't come with you."

"Their view on life has changed," Lucius said, an edginess apparent in his voice. "They are not the wife and son I once knew.

"Draco's gone off the deep end," Goyle commented. "Potter and his stupid friends saving him in the room of requirement made him forget his true allegiance."

"You will NOT talk about my son that way!" Lucius shot back.

"Lucius..." Loki interjected. "It's ok... we have quite an army right here. And by the time we join forces with the Chitauri, we will be unstoppable."

"So, where do we go from here?" Yaxley asked.

"New York City," Loki said. "A muggle there built a most fascinating place, he even named it after himself. I'm going to re-name it... after me."

*Power Chamber*

After seeing the video of Nick Fury, Kim returned to Tommy's bedside, overlooking him. All his vitals seemed to be fine, but there was still no sign of him joining the world of the conscious. A tear began to fall from her eye, sliding down her cheek. She blinked, trying to rid herself of the fruit of her sadness.

"Tommy," she began to say. "I know you can't hear me. But I've been holding this in for the past 5 and a half years." She took a deep breath, and then continued. "For years, Loki holed me up in some Asgardian prison that no one knew of. He tried to turn me against you, against Jason. I wouldn't succumb, even after torture or trickery. One day, he was given that scepter... most likely by someone who gave him the authority over the Chitauri... I don't know who it is exactly. But even when he used it to bring me under his control... I couldn't stop thinking about getting back to you. And now we're here. We're in the same room. And yet you can't see me... you can't feel my presence, you can't hear my voice. And I can't stand it!" She screamed. "All I want is for you to open your eyes and tell me everything is going to be ok. That after all this time, we're finally going to get to be together. Please, wake up and tell me that." Another tear fell from her eyes, and then a few more, before she heard the door open behind her, the sound of heavy footsteps following it.

"I thought I might find you here," the unmistakable voice of Jason rang in the room. "It's time to go, we have Loki's next location. It's going to be messy."

"I'm not going," she said, her gaze fixed on her wounded fiance. "Someone needs to be here if he wakes up."

"That someone can be a person without the ranger powers," Jason spoke tenderly. "We need you out there, especially with Tommy out. Right now, we only have me, Captain America, Iron Man, Harry, and Black Widow confirmed for this mission. Can you imagine if we have to go up against all of Loki's army? And who knows if he's recruited more. What if he gained more help?"

"He probably has," Kim said, finally standing and turning to face her good friend. "One of the reasons why he had Lucius with him was to gain access to the wizarding world. It gave him instant credibility, that he was a man of power and influence. Even though Lucius fell from grace, his reputation still lends itself."

"If he gained support from the wizards... from former death eaters..."  
"You're gonna need a lot of help," a male voice interjected. They looked to see Romanoff and Barton looking on.

"You ok, Agent Barton?" Kim asked.

"Well, I feel like someone got inside my head and played... you know full well how that feels," Barton said, his tone ever so serious.

"Do I ever," Kim sighed.

"But... if I shoot Loki in the eye... I'll sleep better at night, I s'pose," he continued.

"Is that a joke?" Jason asked, not knowing whether to laugh or be scared at the comment.

"Let's just say it's a good indicator that Hawkeye is back on our side," Romanoff said with a slight grin. "We need to get going, our Captain is waiting for us."

"What about Tommy?" Kim asked.

"If lover boy wakes up, Cranston will be able to make sure he gets to us," Romanoff replied. "But we need to go now if we want to provide Stark with back-up." The four of them marched over to the loading bay, where they saw a flurry of activity. Rogers was engaged in a conversation with Coulson when they looked to see the four of them, ready for action.

"You ready for this?" Rogers asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Jason replied. "What's the status on Tony?"

"He took off about 15 minutes ago, he should be able to make it to New York in under four hours, but he's going to need to switch suits out," Coulson said. "His current model is running out of power, fast."

"We better get going then," Harry said, joining the group. "And hope that my owl gets to them in time."

"Owl?" Barton asked.

"Think of it as e-mail," Harry grinned. "I'm calling in for back-up." Harry glanced over at Kim and Jason, and gave them a nod of his head. "Let's just say it will be like old times." They nodded back at him, and then followed Captain Rogers to one of the quin-jets.

"Any one of you able to fly this thing?" He asked. "Last time I piloted a jet, I ended up frozen for over 60 years."

"You're in capable hands with me," Barton replied, making his way to the front seat.

"Thanks for being with us," Rogers affirmed.

"Captain, it's my genuine pleasure." The others found their seats on the jet as they took off and began the journey to New York. Kim sat down hesitantly between Harry and Jason. While Jason had the urge to continue to ask questions, he could tell from Kim's silence and her aversion to meet his eyes with hers, that she was closing herself off at the moment. 'How in the world do I help her?' Jason thought. Suddenly, both were brought from their thoughts by the voice of Rogers.

"Ms. Hart," he said. She looked up, not saying a word. "Can I have a word with you in the back?"

"Look, I understand that you want to make sure I'm ok, but it's not really a good time," she said, emotion dripping from her words.

"Do you want to stop Loki?" He asked.

"Of course I d..."

"Then be here with us," Rogers interjected firmly. "I don't know what you and Dr. Oliver have, and I don't know what it's like to live without the love of your life for five and a half years. But if you want to be back with him, we need to win this war. To do that, I need you to be focused."

"I'll be fine," Kim shot back, her eyes looking coolly at Rogers. "When the time comes, I'll be completely focused for the task set before us. Until then, I need to grieve. I need to pray, I need to let everything sink in. I've been out of the world for so long, I haven't connected with my family, old friends... they all think I'm dead! The last time I was in this world and not under a spell, I was planning my wedding. Now, I need to think about how to get acclimated to the world I left. I need to undo my death certificate, tell my parents I'm still alive..." A tear slid down her cheek as she choked out her last words. "I don't even know if they're still alive."

"Kim..." Jason spoke gently.

"Look... I know this mission is important," Kim reiterated. "I know that it's important for me to fight against Loki. I know that I have ranger powers again, and the responsibility that comes with it. And I want to help. I want to fight. But I need to deal with the gravity of this, too. I would think, of all people, you would understand that." She looked at Rogers, no longer with eyes of frustration, but of sympathy.

"More than you know," Rogers replied. "No one should have to go through what I did. I..." Kim put her hand up to interject.

"I know you're trying to help, and I appreciate it. I really do... you're a great leader, something that Loki noted when he planned against us. He knew all the mental weaknesses of the team, and he said that you would be the most difficult to crack... and you haven't. I know you're trying to make sure that we're ready to go as a team. I... I just need some time to myself." Rogers nodded. "That means that you can stop thinking about the right question to ask me, Jason." She looked over at the red ranger, and his blush indicated she'd picked up on his thoughts correctly. Rogers began to walk back to the co-pilot seat before he stopped and looked around one last time.

"Kim... if you need someone to talk to, someone who can relate... let me know," he said gently.

"Will do," she replied. There was very little chatter the rest of the flight, minus some minor tactical details about their mission. Suddenly, Barton interrupted the silence.

"Stark is a minute away from the tower," he said. "We'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Ok, this is it," Rogers said. "Time to get ready."

*Stark Tower*

Iron Man arrived to the roof of his massive building to find Dr. Selvig on it, concentrating on some large contraption. JARVIS, his A.I., analyzed the item, and then spoke of its findings.

"Sir, my analysis shows that Erik Selvig has manipulated the iridium to stabilize the Tesseract." Stark readied himself close to the contraption, flying just far enough away to shoot it.

"Dr. Selvig," he stated. "Shut this thing down." Selvig turned to see Stark above him.

"It's too late, the process has all ready started... in a matter of minutes, a portal will open," he replied. "It will be wonderful."

"I doubt it," Stark replied curtly. He readied his repulsor units on his hands, and fired a blast, but it merely bounced back at him, with the force of the blast causing Selvig to be thrown to the floor of the roof, and Stark flipping backwards before stabilizing himself with his suit in mid-air.

"Sir, there seems to be some sort of force field protecting the tesseract," JARVIS said.

"Duly noted," Tony quipped. He looked down, to see Loki on the balcony of his main operating room, flanked by Lucius and a few others that he had never seen before.

"Sir, your energy levels are dangerously low, and the Mach 7 unit still needs more time before it's fully operational," JARVIS informed him.

"Then skip the spinning rings, just get me out of the suit and get to work on the new one," Tony said as he descended to the platform, where his state-of-the-art machinery began to take his suit off as he walked into the main operating room of Stark Tower. Only Loki had come in from the Balcony to meet him, scepter in hand. Tony walked down the stairs to the actual bottom floor of the operating room.

"Please tell me your going to appeal to my humanity," Loki grinned.

"Actually, I was planning on threatening you," Tony quipped.

"You should have left your armor on for that."

"Yeah. It's seen a bit of 'mileage' and you've got the 'glow-stick of destiny.' Would you like a drink?" He arrived behind his mini-bar, poured himself a drink, and then subtly slid on a bracelet, and clicked a button on it.

"Stalling me won't change anything..."

"No, no no, threatening!" Tony glanced at his foe for a moment, and continued when he saw that he was going to draw no response from him. "No drink? You sure?" Loki merely looked with amusement. "Well I'm having one."

"And whom do I have to fear?" Loki asked.

"The Avengers. We're... kind of a team. Earth's Mightiest Heroes type of thing."

"Ahh, yes," Loki smiled. "I've met them."

"Well... I can readily admit that we needed to get some traction, but let's do a head count, shall we? Your brother, the demi-god." At this, Loki grunted with displeasure, while Tony continued. "A super soldier. A living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. Three of the most legendary power rangers, three who have pioneered their powers. The most famous wizard in the history of London. A man with breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins... and YOU, big fella, you have managed to piss off every single one of us." Loki grinned at Tony's words.

"That was the plan."

"Not a good plan," Tony quipped, putting down his drink. "Because when they come... and they will... they'll be coming for you."

"I have an army," Loki reasoned.

"We have a hulk."

"Heh, I thought the beast had wandered off."

"No you don't get it," Tony interjected. "There is no throne, no version of this where you come out on top. Now, maybe you get the portal open and maybe your army comes, but regardless of what happens, this is all on you. Because if we can't protect the earth, we'll damn sure avenge it."

"Well... how are they going to come after me... when they are going to be so busy fighting you," Loki finished his thought and thrusted the tip of his scepter towards Tony's heart, only for it to cause a small clanking noise against his chest piece. "This usually works." He tried it again, but only for the same result.

"Performance issues?" Stark quipped. "Well, it's not uncommon. They say 1 out of 5..." Before Tony could finish, Loki switched tactics, swinging his scepter and striking Stark hard enough that he plunged through one of the windows, now falling to his apparent doom. While Loki stood grinning, a door behind him opened, and in a flash a red and gold contraption whizzed by his form, causing him to stumble and fall. He began to stand up, and after a few seconds went over towards the now shattered window to find a newly armored Iron Man floating in mid-air. "By the way, there's one other guy you pissed off, his name was Nick." Before Loki could do anything, Tony raised his hands and fired a blast from his hand repulsion units. Stark flew up to one of the roofs of the buildings adjacent to his tower, and looked to see a portal opening up.

"Stark, we're approaching your position," Rogers asked from the plane communication unit. "You seeing this?"

"Seeing... still working on believing." As he uttered the words, he saw countless alien mercenaries descend from the heavens. "Well, here we go."

To Be Continued...

Thanks for Reading, Don't Forget to Review!

- Googz333


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas in my head. Saban owns power rangers, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, Marvel owns the Avengers and all other characters associated with them.

Chapter 15

*The Burrow*

"This should get you to just outside New York," Arthur Weasley said, revealing a rather plain mixing bowl which occupied one of the counter tops in his workshop.

"Port key?" Ron asked, standing with Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks.

"Yes," Arthur said. "You sure you don't want me with you?"

"You know I would want you with us Dad, but what happens if we fail there?" Ron asked him back. "You know we need someone who is capable of keeping the ministry running until someone can find a suitable replacement to be the new Minister of Magic."

"Besides, with the port key, it should be easy for us to return should we be overwhelmed by Loki's forces," Hermione added.

"One would hope..." Arthur's voice trailed, when suddenly they heard a knock outside. "Who could that be?" He went to the door and opened it, shocked to find who stood outside.

"May I come in?" The male voice asked. The stunned Arthur stepped aside and motioned him in, and the other four aurors were shocked to find Draco Malfoy standing before them.

"Draco?" Hermione asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I wish to join you," he said calmly. "My Father seems essential to Loki's plan... I wonder if I might be able to help stop him."

"You want to stop your father?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"You're joking, right?" Ron added.

"No... I became an auror, remember?" Draco shot back, frustration beginning to build.

"I know you became an auror a couple months back, but that doesn't mean we believe you changed," Ron challenged him, stepping towards him with his hand near the wand which rested in his front pocket.

Suddenly, Draco's face fell. "I am different, Ron," he pleaded humbly. "I promise, I don't come with a secret alliance to my father, nor hatred for you. I was wrong, all these years. I want to make a difference. And I want to try and rescue my father out of this nonsense." As Ron, Hermione, and Ginny tried to discern him and his character, it was Tonks who spoke up.

"Well, I think we should give you a shot, rookie," she said to him.

"What!?" Ron said, but Tonks threw her elbow into his shoulder, indicating that he should knock it off.

"We could use more help, and you know how your father thinks," Tonks reasoned. "It could be a major advantage for us."

"I agree," Hermione said reluctantly, forcing a smile. "Welcome to our team, Draco." Draco nodded his head, and the reception in the room was sterile, at best. As silence reigned for another moment or two, one could only notice the stares that Ginny and Ron gave towards the Malfoy boy, eyes that seemed to pierce the heart, if they only had that type of power. However, it was Arthur who brought them back to reality. Ok, well, you must get going. There isn't much time. They nodded, and the five gathered around the counter top.

"Ok, on the count of 3, everyone touch the bowl, got it?" Tonks asked.

"Got it," Ginny said, the rest nodding their heads.

"Ok!" Tonks replied. "One! Two! Three!" And with the last word, the five touched the bowl, only to disappear from Arthur's workshop.

*New York City*

The chopper landed, and Hawkeye, Black Widow, Captain America, Jason, Kim, and Harry all jumped filed out onto the hard pavement as the invasion began. They looked up to see Iron Man beginning fight off their first wave of alien fighters.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jason asked, looking with a smile to Kim, who merely nodded. "It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaurus!"

"Pterodactyl!" Kim shouted and the pair became encased with their armor, and immediately fired up the repulsory units at their feet and joined the fight in the air.

"Harry, can you aid the air attack from your broom?" Captain America asked. He affirmed through the nodding of his head. "Romanoff, Barton, can you help me protect these people?"

"Captain, it would be my genuine pleasure," Barton replied. As Harry summoned his broom and joined the air attack, Romanoff and Barton began to arm themselves when a few of the chitauri zoomed overhead and shot at them, along with what seemed like block upon block of city street. They recovered, along with Captain America, their position and made their way to a flipped over car, making a barricade between them and a group of Chitauri which jumped off what could only be described as air jet-skis, except highly advanced and weaponized. The gang of aliens were currently threatening a bus load of children, when suddenly the pair of highly skilled assassins began to fire upon them, Hawkeye in particularly finding his mark wherever he shot. As Black Widow continued to fire and provide cover, Barton went in and found his way to the bus and began unloading the children, pointing them to what he hoped was a safer location.

As Captain America battled the chitauri on the ground, he heard a loud clap of thunder boom through the skies. "Thor," he said to himself, before swinging his shield to drop another of the alien warriors. He looked towards Stark Tower to see Thor land on the large balcony of the main operating room, where his brother Loki met him.

"I see you've suited up," Loki grimaced, gazing upon the demigod's armor which now covered his arms. "Too bad that won't help you."

"Brother, you still have a chance to end this madness," Thor shared. "You can call off the attack, end the war. Then we can go back to Asgard, together." Loki looked sadly at his brother, who offered his hand as a peace offering. However, it was merely a ploy as he pulled a small dagger from a concealed part of his robe, and he plunged the blade into his shoulder. Thor, however, shrugged himself from the blow, blood staining his Asgardian armor, and after he distanced himself from Loki, flung his hammer into him. Loki dodged it and, picking up his scepter, began to fire energy from it. Thor blocked his attacks, but it kept him off balance enough to lose Loki, who had summoned one of the Chitauri to pick him up from of the aerial riders that they used.

He rode through the air, spotting Kim who was shooting chitauri out of the sky with her repulsors. He raised his staff and fired at her, hitting her square in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Kim!" Jason shouted, but he was too far away to catch her as she plummeted to the ground. As she made contact with the hard concrete road below, her armor flashed, and then deactivated. She coughed as she struggled to her feet, only to be met by two alien soldiers. She gasped, only to see Jason come in to fight the armed foes. He caught one with a kick, but before he could get the other one, he was blasted from behind.

"Jason!" Kim shouted, but the one chitauri member turned to face her, aiming its weapon at her face. She gulped as she stared down her certain doom, when suddenly an array of bullets hit her foe from the side. She turned to see a very large man wearing a police uniform, one who she had seen before so many years ago. "Officer King?"

"I always new something was special about you Hart," King replied. "Never realized it was that you were a power ranger." He smiled at her.

"Kim, you ok?" Jason yelled as he ran unmorphed through the street to get to her. As soon as he reached them, he recognized the former security guard from so long ago. "Oh man... I remember you."  
King smiled. "Jason... it's good to see you again." Before they could continue their trip down memory lane, another shot was fired towards them, causing the three to dodge behind a car flipped on its side.

"Can you rally your troops to get a perimeter set up so that we can contain these guys?" Jason asked.

"I'll do my best, you take care of the little lady, ok?" King replied, winking at the pink ranger. He started to go, but Jason grabbed his arm.

"Why don't we give you a little cover fire?" The two morphed, and they levitated beyond the cover that the car provided for them and fired at the chitauri while King ran to get back to his squad. Suddenly, they heard a large sound from where the portal opened, only to see a large creature begin to make its way towards the surface of the earth. "This could be a problem."

"Uhh... Kim, Jason..." Iron Man said over the com unit. "I think Leviathan up here is going to be a little harder to beat up than our standard chitauri. I could use some help."

"On it, Stark," Kim replied.

*Power Chamber*  
"How are they doing?" Billy asked one of the data analysts. They currently occupied the war room, where they were monitoring the vitals of their avengers.

"They seem to be doing fine," the analyst said, but with a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked.

"Well, there was a drop in energy in both Jason and Kimberly for a split second, but now they are back to full power. I'm concerned that the power might malfunction, which would leave them defenseless against Loki's forces."

"Keep an eye on it," Billy mentioned. "My guess is that they just got hit by a surge of energy, and that they lost power momentarily. Typically if that happens, they should be able to morph right back, but if it's prolonged, it could present a bit of a problem."

"Cranston?" Agent Coulson nearly shouted across the room. Billy turned and walked towards his acting director, who was currently looking at some of the other monitors that occupied the space.

"Yes sir?"

"Have you located Banner?" He asked.

"Not yet, sir. With powers surging, Tommy in the sick bay, and Thor coming back to the battle, my time has been pretty stretched."

"We need to get Banner ASAP!" Coulson, who rarely raised his voice, commanded with a rare yell. "Look, in spite of our personnel and powers, getting the Hulk back could very well be our only hope in defeating some of the adversaries that Loki is sending through that portal."

"Look, no offense, but even if we find him we have no idea what kind of shape he's going to be in, or if we can even get him to the battle in time to help the team," Billy countered. "Even with our fastest jets, we're talking at least at least 3 hours from here to New York, not to mention the additional time to pick him up."

"We wouldn't need to pick him up, we would just need to find his location so that we could get in communication with him. We could get him directions to the battle from there."

"Billy, Agent Coulson," Maria interjected, shouting from above in the second level of the war room.

"Yes, Agent Hill?" Coulson asked.

"Oliver's awake." Before anyone could say anything, Billy ran out of the room to go find his friend, running through the corridors, blazing past different agents. He got to the sick bay and found the room that Tommy had been resting in, finding his former leader standing facing the mirror opposite the entrance.

"You're awake," Billy said flatly.

"How long was I out?" Tommy asked.

"Not too long... maybe a day, two at most. To be honest, the hours have blurred together since Loki destroyed the helicarrier."

"I was wondering about that, when I woke up, it felt like a place I oddly remembered." Tommy paused for a minute. "Is Kim..."

"She's joined the fight," Billy replied quickly. "You got through to her." Though it comforted him some, Tommy still looked anxious. "Tommy, I know you're concerned about your relationship with her, but something else has come up."

"What is it?" Tommy asked.

"The avengers are fighting Loki's army in New York, he's opened the portal."

"Will Fury come down to give me his orders?"

"Director Fury is dead," Billy whispered, turning from Tommy. "He died during the fight in the helicarrier. Coulson is acting director."

"Then who's going to lead us?"

"Tommy... you've always been tabbed as the leader of this."

"Me?" Tommy asked incredulously. "Jason is here, we have a super soldier, a demigod, a freak of nature who can rip everything apart..."

"And they aren't you," Billy countered. "The avengers need their leader in the field, and that's you." Tommy stood for a moment, pondering what Billy was saying.

"How far out are we from New York?" Tommy asked.

"A flight from a quin jet would take a few hours... but the flight unit on your power suit is powered by the tesseract... so I could see that cutting about half the time. So I suggest you go now, otherwise there might not be much of a battle to fight!"

*Lake Erie, Canada*

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and Draco arrived suddenly, firmly planted on the soil of their destination. "Is everyone all right?" Tonks asked. She looked to see the four nod their heads, affirming they were ok. They looked around their surroundings to find trees, a shoreline, and a large body of water.

"I thought New York was known as the city that never sleeps?" Ron asked. "Apparently it went to sleep today."

"I don't understand," Ginny said. "There was supposed to be a battle going on."

"Ginny's right, there's no sign of any type of battle here," Hermione said.

"Do you think Mr. Weasley was mixed-up in the location of where we needed to go?" Draco asked.

"Watch what you say about my father," Ron shot back, but Hermione cut in, seeing Draco flinch at Ron's accusation.

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"Well..." Draco started, with a small but noticeable shake in his voice. "Mr. Weasley said that we were going just outside New York, correct?" They nodded in agreement. "What if the port key was designated outside New York State... not New York City?"

"Of course," Hermione replied. "We need to get to New York City, but it's possible that the port key we used got us just outside the state, but still nowhere near the city."

"So what do we do now?" Ginny asked.

"Well, it looks like over the lake that there's a town," Tonks replied. "We could travel by broom over there and then see if we can find any muggles to tell us the way?"

"Sounds good to me," Draco said.

"I don't like it," Ron said. Hermione looked at her husband with a scowl, and then turned to the rest of the party.

"Would you excuse us for a moment," Hermione said, grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him with her about 50 feet away, just about out of earshot.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Ronald, you need to stop treating Draco like that! He's on our team now, remember?"

"So just because he comes along and says he's good now, you believe him? Look at what he said about Dad."

"He made a good observation, he wasn't saying anything bad about him! He was trying to help us figure out why we weren't where we need to be, which is saving Harry, remember?"

"Oh..." Ron looked at his new wife with sad eyes.

"Look, I know that you don't trust Draco. I'm having a tough time too... but so far he has only helped us think through what we need to do. Plus, we need to keep our emotions in check... Ginny's scared... so am I for that matter. We need to stay focused so that we can get to Harry and provide some backup against Loki and the death eaters.

"Right... sorry."

"It's ok," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I don't blame you for your past memories, but we need to put them behind us." Ron nodded his head and they headed towards the party.

"So, Draco..." Ron started. Draco turned towards him. "Why don't you lead the way to the town?"

"It would be my pleasure."

*New York City*

Jason and Kim, along with Stark, continued to try and fight the Leviathan that came through the portal, but nothing seemed to work. For hours they tried to contain the large monster while Hawkeye, Thor, Black Widow, and Captain America fought on the ground, and Harry providing air support.

"Stark, has JARVIS found any weak spots yet?" Jason asked.

"Define weak," Stark quipped.

"Not the time for your sarcasm," Kim shot back. Suddenly, a blast from the large monster caught her on the side, again sending her flying. She was able to steady herself before she crashed, and let her feet touch the hard ground to collect herself.

"You all right?" Jason asked, joining her on the ground for a moment.

"Frustrated... how the hell are we going to beat this thing?"

"I don't kno...wait," Jason stopped short. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" She asked, but then saw the streak of white light coming towards them and the massive space monster.

"Another fighter in the air, just in time," Stark said.

"Hope you don't mind, but I sent reinforcements," Coulson said over the com unit.  
"Ki-Yah!" the white armored ally yelled as he landed on the beast that floated through the air.

"Tommy," Kim muttered under her breath.

"Well well... lover boy finally decided to show up to the party," Stark replied. "You good to go Doctor O?"

"Still woozy, but I'm good enough to see this through," he replied, delivering some firepower against the side of his massive body. "We need to get him out of here, get him away from hurting anyone in the city."

"Well, JARVIS, you heard the good doctor," Stark replied, and JARVIS began to plot a course that he could fly that would lead the leviathan onward. Suddenly, another voice spoke over the com unit.

"Hey Stark," Romanoff said. "We've got Banner."

"Banner?" Jason asked. "Is he ok?"

"Well... he looks like he's seen better days," Barton said. "But then again, I've never had to transform my entire molecular structure."

"I'm fine," Banner said.

"Stark, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah... Romanoff, sit tight, I'm bringing the party to you."

Kim and Jason stood on the ground realizing what he meant by that comment. "He's going to bring the big bad to Banner!" Jason said.

"Are they nuts?" Kim asked, as they started to run towards where Banner, Rogers, Romanoff, Thor, Barton, and Harry were.

"Flying is going to get us there quicker," Jason said, and the pair took off, fighting off alien soldiers along the way. The two spotted the group and landed, much to the surprise to the rest of the group. "What are you doing?" Jason asked.

"It's ok," Banner replied. "Jason, you helped me up there, in the helicarrier. For a moment, I gained control of the monster within. I think I can do it again." Suddenly, the white ranger landed on the ground, apart from the group.  
"You ready?" He asked, Banner nodding his head affirming him. Tommy looked to find Kim in her pink ranger armor, knowing that she was back to normal. He tried to shake his thoughts to focus on the here and now, but Kim interjected.

"We make it out of here alive, Oliver, we're going to have the grandest of weddings."

"Thanks for clearing the air," Tommy replied, smiling at her revelation. "I thought you were going to make me wait until after the battle."

"Since when in our romantic history have I made you wait for an answer?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"Umm, no offense, this really isn't the time for fraternization," Romanoff interjected.

"It's ok, Agent Romanoff," Captain America said with a small grin. "I think we have our commander back."

"Commander?" Oliver asked.

"You know, for a high school professor, you're not exactly the best at paying attention to the details, are you sir?" Rogers asked. "The file... it said that you were field commander, and that I was your second-in-command. I think it's time you take up your post." Suddenly, a roar came from across the city.

"All right then... brace yourselves," Tommy commanded. "Banner... you know what to do." They looked to the skies to see the massive beast coming towards them.

"Here's the party!" Stark said over his com unit.

"I don't see how that's a party," Romanoff quipped. "Banner..."

"You want to know how I did it? How I kept the beast inside?" Banner asked. "It's quite simple actually... I'm always angry." Suddenly, his eyes turned green, he turned his body to face the coming alien beast. But he transformed into the monster known as the Hulk, growing in stature, and as the Leviathan came at him, the alien was crushed into oblivion! The hulk then hopped to the other avengers, in which he let out a loud roar as Captain America took up his shield, Iron Man levitated downward, Harry readied his wand, Barton aimed his bow, Romanoff pulled her guns, Thor wielded his hammer, and the rangers three fired up their repulsors, looking on as a team ready to fight as one.

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

- Googz333


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing except ideas. Marvel owns the Avengers, Saban owns Power Rangers,and JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A/N: This story is about to take a turn that I didn't expect when I had first started writing it. I however, I feel the need to give it one last progression, particularly to give some more time to develop more of the characters, particularly Tommy and Kim.

A/N 2: To all of you who have reviewed, favorited, and just plain stuck with me in this, Thank you. Your encouragement is so helpful, especially when you are in a season of writer's block.

Mighty to Save - Chapter 16

*Power Chamber*

"It looks like Tommy made it there all right, with power to spare," Billy said, monitoring the vital signs on the computer screens in the war room. Next to him was Coulson and Maria who stood by to gather information on the fight.

"They've got to find a way to shut down that portal," Agent Hill said. "It's the only way we can stop those fighters from coming in."

"Billy," Kat said from behind the trio. "What's the word?"

"Tommy's there, but it's not looking great," Billy said.

"Don't lose faith," Coulson said. "We assembled this team for a reason, they'll get the job done. I know they will." As they spoke, Hill noticed a red light blinking on another set of screens in the room. While many were hustling about doing their jobs, focusing on the task at hand, no one had noticed it until Maria did. She walked over to see why it was flashing, but when she did she couldn't understand why it was there or what purpose it served.

"Sir?" She asked.

"Yes, Agent Hill?" Agent Coulson asked.

"What's this light for?" Hill replied. "I've never seen it before, and no one has been paying attention to it." Billy, Kat, and Coulson walked over to analyze it.

"I feel like I've seen this light before," Kat mentioned. "Like it was something we used as rangers, but not the same."

"Hmm..." Billy said as he looked over the large blinking bulb. "Remember when we went from tbe command center to the power chamber?" He asked Kat. She nodded her head. "We went from the viewing globe to another viewing screen."

"Yeah, it was accompanied by a rather obnoxious warning sound with..."

"Big flashing lights... I installed this as a security system." Coulson and Hill grimaced as they heard Billy explain.

"What exactly did you design it to secure?" Hill asked.

"Yeah, I mean, when we were rangers, it was a signal that King Mondo or Lord Zedd sent some sort of creepy monster," Kat explained. Billy walked over to one of the work stations and monitored one of the computer screens. He punched in a couple of codes on the keyboard and continued to look them over. Suddenly, his face fell.

"What is it?" Hill asked.

"Someone's infiltrated our base!"

"We would have had someone calling out over the radio by now, though," Hill reasoned. "Are we sure it's not a malfunction?"

"I'd rather check and be sure," Coulson said, pulling out his walkie. "Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., this is Acting Director Phil Coulson, we have a security breach." Outside the doors of the war room, there was a flurry of activity that could be heard by all. "Agents," Coulson spoke to the rest of them in the room, "your job is to continue to help aid and find information about our greatest threat in New York. Don't let this distract you from your primary mission. Coulson, out." The acting director looked towards Billy, Kat, and Maria.

"Maria, take agents Hoover and Schultz and their squadrons, sweep the perimeter," he directed. "Katherine, can you help aid us in here, monitor the fight from within the war room?" She nodded in agreement. "Billy, I need you to direct the search for whatever crept in here. You know this place better than anyone else, the plans, everything."

"I'm on it, sir." Billy walked over towards his workstation, but not before glancing to Maria, who looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Be careful, out there. We still have a lot to talk about.

"Yes... yes we do," she said with a slight grin, before she turned and walked away.

"Smooth, Billy," Kat affirmed, even giving him a slight nudge. "Much smoother than Jason was when he showed interest in me at least," she joked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'll tell you more about it when we're done here... don't want to take your focus off helping your gal," she said, giving him a wink as she left him to go help the other analysts helping the Avengers. He walked over to his workstation and started pulling up the security cameras one by one. He found different agents sweeping the halls, while other hallways were entirely empty. He couldn't find a thing. He looked at the right screen of his dual monitors, pulling up the different read-outs on the current security alert, but he wasn't getting anything.

"What in the world is triggering the alert?" Billy silently asked himself. That was when he saw it. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw agents down on the screen. He looked back over to the left screen, and scrolled back to the last camera, and he saw multiple agents on the ground, none of them Maria. Billy pulled out his walkie and spoke into it. "Agent Hill, east wing, four agents are down."

"Copy, I'm going over there now with the others," she said over the radio. Billy was confused... why couldn't they find their perpetrator? He had swept all of the possible areas of the building. Not to mention, who would even know about this place? Only former rangers would know. And maybe villains that were still alive, but last he heard, all of them were either dead or transformed from their villainous form to a peaceful people from when Andros had defeated Astronema. No one could possibly know their location, could they?

"Oh..." Billy said to himself. 'No,' he thought to himself. 'It can't be that. It can't be him... I saw him get vaporized by Ryan's comet. I saw it with my own eyes. It was confirmed by the Ninja MegaFalcon Zord computer systems.'

"Billy, Schultz and I are here, these agents are dead," Hill said over the radio. "They look like theyhave electrical burns on them."

"Maria, watch out!" Billy exclaimed over the radio. "All agents, the hostile could be a morphological being, or a shape-shifter. Proceed with extreme caution."

*New York City*

"Call it out, Oliver," Stark said, the Avengers surrounding them.

"Well, we need to shut down that portal," he replied. "Romanoff, you think you can go up there and figure out what can get the cube to turn off?"

"On it," She said.

"Until then, we need to contain the hostiles," Rogers interjected.

"Right," Tommy agreed. "Barton, I want you up on the roof up there, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you, Jason, and Harry get the perimeter. Destroy any and every chitauri that gets outside of three blocks."

"Want to give me a lift?" Barton asked Stark.

"Right, better clench up, Legolas," Stark quipped as he picked him up and left the group, Jason and Harry following him.

"Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck the portal, get some of that lightning and send em packing," Tommy continued. Thor nodded, and flew away from the group.

"Cap, you, me and Kim we'll fight here. We can be contingencies for the perimeter, but other than that, we fight here, protect the people."

"Sounds good," Rogers affirmed his leader.

"And Banner..." he started, but didn't really know how to direct him.

"I've got it," Rogers interrupted, directing his attention to the green giant. "Hulk, smash," he said with a smile and a thumbs up. Hulk smiled widely, and jumped to a nearby building, destroying alien fighters wherever he could find them, chunks of building flying wherever he hit.

All throughout the city, the Avengers battled against the Chitauri, and for a while, the strategy was working. Thor was able to blast the majority of the alien warriors to dust, and if they got through, Barton was able to call out where they were going, taking some out on his own with his bow and arrow. Stark, Jason, and Harry were able to clean up the rest, while Hulk destroyed everything else he could find. Captain America, Kim, and Tommy were able to save lives on the ground, as the aliens targeted civilians. Kim was also able to collaborate with Officer King, so they could deploy the NYPD in helping with setting up the perimeter.

However, as the battle raged on, they wondered where Loki had gotten too. It finally hit Tommy that not only could they not find Loki, but Lucius had been nowhere to be found. "Harry, have you seen Lucius?"

"No," Harry replied over his com unit. "I would have thought I'd have seen him, or a number of other death eaters by now, but I haven't seen a thing."

"Uh..." Stark began to mutter over his com unit. "Do all wizards and witches ride brooms?"

"Yes, why?" Harry replied, a little frustrated by Iron Man's lack of sensitivity.

"Well... I think I might have found those death eating thingys... they're headed straight for us, flying from the East." Tony had been looking out past the Atlantic, and in his sights JARVIS identified numerous witches and wizards approaching the lot of them.

"Yeah, I'm getting a read on them now too, Tommy," Jason confirmed. "Man, there's a bunch of em... Lucius is leading the pack."

"I might need some cover up here," Romanoff commented over the com unit. "I can handle the chitauri, but I don't exactly have the type of arsenal to defend myself against the spells of wizards."

"I'm on it, Widow," Harry said, leaving his current mission to get to the top of Stark Tower.

"Cap, you keep monitoring things from the ground," Tommy said. "Jason, you, Kim and I are going to take on the death eaters head on. Stark, keep focusing on the perimeter."

"Got it," he said as he blew another fighter out of the sky. "Although, I've always wanted to be part of a magic show." As Tony quipped, he continued to fly through the sky, destroying enemy fighters wherever he could. Meanwhile, the three rangers began to join in formation in the skies, speeding towards the group of wizards. They began to fire their repulsors, but most of them countered with protective charms and disapparition, leaving the rangers in the dust as they continued to fly past the city.

"Rogers, they're coming to the ground level, they completely evaded us, but we're in pursuit," Tommy relayed over the com unit, starting to turn around and chase after the group.

"Why would they not engage you?" Rogers asked.

"Oh my gosh..." Kim started to speak over the com unit. She realized their primary objective wasn't to beat the avengers. It was to distract them.

"What is it, Kim?" Jason asked.

"They aren't here to go after us... they're going to kill all the innocent people down there!"

"Not if I can help it," Tommy said, and the three sped as fast as they could.

"I'll try to head them off at the pass," Rogers said, running towards where he saw the many fighters landing. He threw his shield at one of them, catching Goyle off guard. As he got his shield back he quickly used it to protect himself, as multiple wizards fired curses at the super soldier. Suddenly, the pack of wizards was disrupted by the fire power of the rangers, which caused them to scatter. Lucius, however, stayed with Rogers, firing curse after curse, hoping one would land.

"You know, Captain," he said, dripping with disdain. "You're finally going to see how superior us wizards are to muggles! Even with your genetic enhancements, I'm going to tear you apart." He fired another curse at Rogers, causing him to duck under his shield. "AVADA KADAVERA!" The killing curse was so powerful that it knocked Rogers' to the ground, separating his shield from him, leaving him defenseless. Malfoy walked towards him, his feet pounding with each step on the city streets, often leaving the sound of a crunch of machinery or debris from beneath his black boots. He readied his wand, pointing it right at Steve's chest. However, Steve began to chuckle. "What's so amusing?"

Steve coughed as he continued to manage a smile, even mustering up a few more laughs. "You're nothing more than a bully," he said in between coughs. "It's just like when I was a scrawny kid in Brooklyn." He paused for a moment. "I can keep doing this all day."

"I don't think so," Lucius said with an evil grin. "Let me show you why." He began to say a curse, but he was quickly thrust back by another curse, propelling him to the ground.

"You look like you could use some help?" Steve looked up to find a tall woman with pink hair standing above him with a wand. He reached out his hand, and she helped him up. "The name's Tonks," she said. He looked over to find four others with her, including one who looked incredibly like Lucius.

"Steve Rogers," he said, looking back at his rescuer. "You can also call me Captain America."

"Captain America?" The red-headed boy said. "What kind of corny name is tha..." Suddenly, a curse was fired at the group. The wizards rolled out of the way, while Rogers flipped over the curse, landing near his shield. He picked it up and threw it at Malfoy, landing a direct hit on the death eater. Suddenly, Tommy came from the air and landed. He pulled off his helmet to welcome the group.

"You guys are a welcome surprise," he said as he smiled at them. "Captain Rogers, this is Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, and... Draco!?" He couldn't hide his shock, genuinely confused by his presence with the rest of group there. "No offense, Draco, but... what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help in whatever way I can," Draco said. Next was Harry to come in, having heard some of their conversation.

"We'll need you to fight off more of the death eaters on the ground, they're starting to terrorize some of the muggles," Harry said.

"Harry's right," Tommy agreed. "Harry, you take Hermione up top with Widow. See if you can figure out how to power that Tesseract down. Ginny and Ron, Tonks and Malfoy, sweep the streets in pairs. If they're alien or death eater, take them down. If it's a wizard, use stunning spells."

"On it," Tonks said. However, before they left, Ginny got off her broom and walked over towards Harry, with a very noticeable frown on her face.

"You know... I think we need to work on our communication," Ginny said with a hint of anger.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked honestly.

"What do I mean?!" Ginny's tone was heating up when Harry leaned his head and gave Ginny a passionate kiss. After a few seconds they came apart, Harry staring into his wife's eyes, communicating his love towards her through them.

"I'm sorry I haven't done the best at keeping in touch," he confessed. "But we can talk about this later. Right now we have a world to save."

"Right," she blushed.

"I know she's my sister, and he's my best friend, and that they're married... but I still can't wrap my head around seeing my sister kiss..."

"Ronald, they do more than kiss, you just need to get over it," Hermione quipped, leaving Harry and Ginny with flushed cheeks. "Come on, Harry, let's go work on that Tess... whatever you call it." They flew off, with Ron's mouth still hanging open from Hermione's assertion.

The battle raged on elsewhere, as Kim and Jason went and fought off a number of chitauri and death eaters. Suddenly, Jason was hit by a curse, but he stayed in his morphed form. He turned to find Yaxley, who began to hurl curse after curse at the red ranger. Jason dodged the barrage, taking out a couple of alien fighters with his repulsors while leaping through the air.

"Jason, look out!" Kim shouted, trying to warn Jason about another death eater behind him. He saw him, and took him out with a kick to the mid-section. It was then that Kim was hit from behind with a curse. She looked up and found Dolores Umbridge standing over her, who promptly blasted her with another curse. This time, her armor vanished, leaving her vulnerable to Umbridge's next attack.

"You've been a naughty girl, haven't you," Umbridge cackled. "I really hate spiteful children."

"Child?" Kim looked at her incredulously. "I'm in my mid 20's, lady."

"Silence!" She stuck her wand in Kim's face, threatening to kill her. "You shall not talk back to me. I'm a high-ranking wizard in the Ministry of Magic, no mere muggle shall disrespect me by talking at me!" Kim grinned at her, noticing something very appealing behind her.

"No offense, but you really shouldn't wear pink. You make it look ugly." She said to her. This made the short woman irate, her face scrunching up in anger. However, before she could do anything, she felt her wand-hand grabbed, and she turned to find the most horrific sight.

"Dolores," Kim said from behind her. "Meet Hulk." Dolores analyzed the green beast as he towered over her, letting out a low growl at the wizard. She cowered in his presence, when suddenly, Kim uttered the next words, "Hulk... smash." Without warning, Hulk threw Umbridge behind her, and it was so far that she was out of sight from the pink ranger. She got up and stood next to the green giant. "Thanks for the save, Hulk." Hulk merely turned and smiled.

"You all right, Kim?" Jason asked, landing with Yaxley in his arms incapacitated.

"Doing ok, I like having the Hulk on our side," Kim stated, looking at Hulk with gratitude, who gave a wide, toothy, grin in response.

"Me too," Jason said. Suddenly, they were under attack again, this time by chitauri. "You better morph, they're starting to turn up the heat."

Elsewhere, Tommy was flying after a couple more death eaters, picking them off one at a time with his repulsors. Though they were shifty with brooms and disapparition, Tommy's powers were strong enough to be able to lock on and fire at them. Suddenly he got a transmission from Romanoff.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I think Hermione and I found a way to shut down the portal," Black Widow replied. "But we're going to need you, Kim, and Jason to get here, pronto."

"We're on our way."

*Power Chamber*

Billy continued to look at all the security cameras, trying to see if he could pick up the perpetrator of the murders of 4 agents. He was scared. He was scared that Maria was out there, not knowing what she was up against. He was even more scared of the implications that he could be among them. Ivan Ooze had been the toughest adversary he had ever gone up against. It was by sheer, dumb luck that they were able to put him in the path of the comet all those years ago. But if truly was back... what did that mean for SHIELD and the Avengers? Is he working alone? Or is he the one who started this whole mess? He reached for his radio and pulled it to where he could speak into it.

"Maria, anything new to report?" Silence. This worried him for a moment, but he heard static and then her voice.

"Still sweeping the perimeter. I haven't found anything yet, except those agents."

"Just keep your eyes peeled," Billy said. "If it's who I think it is, than no one is safe. Not even..." He looked on in the war room, observing all of the agents and analysts walking around the room. Could it be that he's in here? In this very room? Billy began to walk around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned suddenly, startled by the surprise touch, only to find Kat behind him.

"Billy, you okay?" She asked in her sweet Australian voice. Billy still looked uneasy, but was starting to calm down.

"Yes... no... I don't know," he confessed. "My mind is going nuts right now, thinking that whoever is in here could be anybody here!"

"So?" Kat asked honestly. "How bad could he be?"

"Kat... if it is him, Ivan Ooze was way worse than Rita, Zedd, Mondo, and all the rest combined. And if he's teamed with Loki... what if he's the one that gave Loki access to that staff?" Kat looked at Billy and smiled, putting her hand on his shoulder again. "Look, I appreciate you trying to reassure me..."

"Who said I was trying to reassure you?" Kat asked.

"Huh?" Billy asked, not understanding Kat's question.

"I should have known you'd be smart enough to figure out I was heading this whole thing up." Horror flooded Billy's eyes as Kat transformed right in front of him into the one and only Ivan Ooze, and immediately flung him across the room, crashing into a row of work stations. SHIELD agents flooded the area, but Ivan made quick work of them, firing his purple lightning at them. Whether they were dead or just knocked unconscious, Billy couldn't tell. All he knew is that they were all incapacitated.

Billy staggered to his feet, looking at his nemesis. "What did you do with Kat?"

"The pregnant housewife?" Ivan quipped. "She's fine, do you really think I'd be so cold-hearted to kill her AND her unborn child."

"Spare me the guessing games Ivan, tell me where she is!" Billy demanded.

"She's collateral," he replied. "When the rangers beat Loki... you'll have something that I want."

To be continued...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review!

- Googz333


End file.
